Immortal Fear
by RileyTheWriteyDude
Summary: Anxiety was what she felt when he's not around. Not to mention insecurity, deep miss, sadness, and most of all; fear. She may could control her power now, but HE was the key for her to control her power, even though it's not necessarily. But his disappearance also took away her frozen heart, since it was stolen when the two caught each other's eyes.
1. Prologue

_Deep inside of what used to be a territory of dragons, in a foggy sea with viking ships stranded on towering rocks with the flags shredded, there was nothing to be seen because the fog was blocking visibility._

 _But with a direction that only dragons could follow, an island with rocky beach was located deep inside the foggy sea. On the island itself, stood a giant volcano where the Queen of dragons used to breath. This place was known as the dragon's nest, where dragons would drop fishes into the crater of the volcano, with the Queen's gigantic mouth to bowl the fishes deep inside the crater. The dragons would do this everyday, otherwise, death would be the one to face for the ones that didn't satisfy the queen._

 _But this is all history. The Queen was killed by a 15 year old teenager riding a Night Fury, who was known to set fire inside the queen's throat. The boy was so brave, he was the first one to create a deep bond with a dragon, and not just any ordinary dragon like a Terrible Terror, he made friends with a Night Fury, the dragon that people believed would be gone in a blink of an eye in the night. He, and his dragon of course, were heroes._

 _Now that nothing lives in the dragon's nest, it was visited by a rather unlikely couple, who seemed to be tired after a great battle._

 _Far ahead, a giant dragon, known as the Bewilderbeast, was swimming towards the island, panting. On its giant but yet broken tusk, stood a psychotic man known as Drago. He had his spear pierced on the tusk to balance himself from falling, since his 'prosthetic' arm was nowhere to be found._

 _The giant dragon stepped on the rocky beach, laying itself on the ground hardly. Exhausted, the dragon drifted off to sleep, letting its master to jump down into the beach._

 _Drago jumped off, and almost slipped himself because of the imbalance body shape he's currently having. But his spear helped him up. He started walking on the beach, going to a direction that he only knew. He walked to an area where giant rocks were blocking the view of the other side of the beach. With every step he took, he wasted so many energy to keep himself balanced, the loss of his prosthetic arm really affected him, and so did the battle he just lost. A battle between him, and the new master of the dragons. The master was no one else except the previous boy, only now he's five years older, along with his dragon who's also received the title of the new Alpha of the dragon._

 _He believed that he was the master of all dragon, because of the giant Bewilderbeast was under his command. But without the beast, he was nothing._

 _After some walking in zig-zag through the rocks, he finally reach his destination, the Queen's skeleton._

 _It was the skeleton of the dragon's queen, after it fell from the sky with her throat burned by blazing fire that was caused by a spit of a plasma blast. She was now nothing but a skeleton with no flesh whatsoever, lying on her grave of rocks._

 _Drago approached the ribs part of the skeleton, where he was trying to find a person who gave him the power to control dragons. He's wanting to ask for another chance, to fulfill both his 'dreams' and the person's request. With every hope he gathered, he looked around for the person._

 _"Hello... Drago."_

 _A person with black clothing and black sands on the end stepped out from behind a giant rib bone. Drago immediately turned to him, and approached him._

 _"Pitch... I've failed." Drago said, piercing his spear into the ground._

 _"I knew that. And you made nothing but your enemy to be stronger, did you notice that as well?" Pitch said, staring at his nails casually._

 _Drago looked down for a moment. "... Yes. But I'm not giving up. I still have the will to kill that boy and that new alpha! But I need more power from you! I've lost everything!" He pleaded, bending down on his knees._

 _"Hmm..." Pitch smiled, but behind his smile, an evil plan was set up. "But where's the ability that I gave you way back then? Did that not help?" Pitch was referring to the past, where years ago, he was given the power to control dragons by Pitch. He was given the 'voice' to make the dragons bow down to him, and it was powered by fear. It was fear in his voice, that made the dragon army that he built, bowed down under his command. It was all Pitch's help, with a tiny shard of fear, even a dragon would back off._

 _But with the new alpha commanding, it was all nothing now._

 _"It helped, A LOT in fact... But I lost everything now.. Nothing would bow to me now."_

 _"As you wish. I'm too lazy to do the work." He summoned of what seemed to be a small brown sack, filled with his black sand. Drago stared at the object, confused of what it was._

 _"This thing contains my black sand.. Throw this into your enemy, and they should bow to you." He smiled playfully, with also a playful tone. His golden eyes showed of what seemed to be a friendly look, which Drago assumed as what it was._

 _Drago accepted the item, and saved it. He stood up, "you don't know how grateful I am-"_

 _"Say no more. Go, do what you must." Pitch cut him off. Hearing this, Drago nodded down, and walked away._

 _He took out the sack once again, and stared at it. He was thinking about the plan he's gonna do in the future,_

 _until an arrow of black sand pierced through his spine. And several feet away, Pitch was there, his pose explained everything, he was the one who shot the arrow. The Arrow soon spread its sand into Drago's body, until he broke down on the rocks, spitting not bloods; but black sands._

 _Drago looked back at Pitch, with a face begging for mercy, because he couldn't speak. The sand was muffling his throat, not allowing him to speak a word. The sands kept consuming him, until everything was black and dark, whether he went to Valhalla after that or not was a question that nobody could answer, but only could be speculated._

 _Pitch let out a laugh, an evil one._

 _"Nobody uses my power, except me!"_

 _Pitch teleported to where the giant sleeping Bewilderbeast was. He had a favor he wanted to do before leaving, and it was to leave a nightmare to the dragon. He summoned a nightmare horse, and it sort of entered the dragon's head to infiltrate the dragon's dream._

 _Soon, the effect showed up. The beast, with its eyes still closed, stood up on its feet, shaking its head as if it's fighting against something. Then, it charged forward into a hole that the queen created when she was awoken, and a explosion noise was heard after it charged in. It was followed with a big flamethrower that came out from the giant hole. Nobody knows what happened to the Bewilderbeast after that._

 _Soon, fresh magma that wasn't meant to come out when the time comes, flowed out from the hole._

 _Pitch chuckled silently at the view._

 _"Oh poor Drago... He never learnt how to defeat an enemy..."_

 _"Just find enemy's weakness and there you have it, the enemy will surrender! Either you will ask the enemy to give you everything or you kill your enemy instantly is your choice... And what is that boy's weakness?"_

 _"He's a guy, it's very simple..._

 _His loved one is."_

 _With that, he summoned a portal and walked in, leaving no trace behind._

 **Thank you for reading, Riley out ×**


	2. Chapter 1: This is Berk

Berk.

It used to be the land to kill or to be killed. But that was the past, now, it's a place where you can define the word "peace" between a beast and a man.

However, when it comes to the condition of the place itself, it wasn't on the best shape. The Alpha of the dragon; or known as used to be the Alpha of the dragon, settled an attack under the command of a psychotic Drago Bludvist. The man who had a power to make dragons bow to him using fear. Fear was what controlled, until the true power of the Alpha took over the job to fully gain their loyalty.

Nothing was able to fight such a power, until friendship came in. A boy, 20 year old young, was once again the hero of Berk. He saved tonnes of lives with his trust in his best friend; the Night Fury, which is now known as the new Alpha of the dragon. Both of them were able to drop Drago's jaw in shock. When Drago thought nothing could compete his power, friendship and trust jumped in to save the day. As much as fear controlled the Night Fury, its trust towards his master; or more likely its best friend, their tight bond was the strongest of them all. Nothing could shatter it.

The boy, named as Hiccup Haddock, stood in awe when he looked at the dragons bowing down to them. Not just the dragons, even the people of Berk, even in the middle of 'icy' misery, bowed down to the boy and his Night Fury. He was so proud of himself, that he hoped that his father was watching him from above in Valhalla in proud. And he was, with the mighty Thor on his right.

Then something caught his attention. It was the Gothi, gesturing him to do what the every other tribe will do if their chief has fallen, but risen into the sacred Valhalla. Hiccup, is about to take the title. As much as he felt nervous, he gulped down and knelt down. Being watched in silence by hundreds of Berkians, including his mother whom he just met after twenty years, Gothi dipped her finger into the burnt charcoal on her right, which was what's the giant Bewilderbeast left. She narrowed her eyes into Hiccup as he closed his eyes.

She then leaned her hand forward, and draw the mark of the new chief.

Once she's done, Hiccup gave her a small smile, and stood up. Gobber, who used to be his father's best friend, nodded at him to assure him. What Hiccup could only give was a small nod. With this, he exclaimed,

"The chief has come home!"

Everybody cheered in happiness, knowing that the chief really had come home to protect them. Inside Hiccup's mind, he was feeling nervous, but mostly happy to the fact that everybody's okay, to the fact that he's got everyone to support him on every condition, to the fact that everyone's accepting him. Even though he did once try to run away from his responsibility, which he got caught up later, he's more than ready to take all the responsibilities. Besides, he's got someone to make proud of, her mother.

Every single dragon spat giant towering flamethrowers into the air, making a huge fireball in the air that produced a shock wave. It was by far the best fireworks out there.

"Well, people! Let's clean the mess!" Hiccup exclaimed. With that, everybody turned their backs, and faced the mess in front of them, and started to work.

Hiccup nervously started to divide his people to start the work. Either some were commanded to go uphill, some to the statues that circled the archipelago, or simply the houses. Hiccup himself set off to work in the misery. He used Toothless to destroy some of the ice that were left by the Bewilderbeast. And they were about to destroy the one on the highest ground of the island. With every single calculation, Toothless readied to spit a plasma blast into the ice. But what came out from his mouth, was only a steam.

"You alright bud?" His rider asked, while gliding in the air. Confused, Toothless readied again, but the same thing happened again. Only steam came out, as if he's out of ammo to fire.

"Oh bud.. that battle must have caused this. You spat like 11 blasts, and this what caused you." Toothless looked down in sad, and mostly in shame because some other dragons were watching him. There was even a Zippleback, making that 'laughing' noises when he saw the failure. Toothless shot a glare, and one head noticed this, and warned the other one.

"Well, too bad. Let's just leave that to the others." He said, as he flew to the other side of the island to examine the whole island. It was a mess, but again, peace was brought again by him. He was a hero for the people of Berk. However, one thing did bug him, and it was the death of his beloved father. He could save everyone but an exception for him. He knew that he's done the right thing, and it's to take the throne and serve his people. But Berk won't be the same without him.

He sighed, and landed on a random spot where he could at least be useful. There were some people, which include Eret, removing the armor plates on some of Drago's dragons. They looked in pain when they had them equipped, and less mobile. Those plates were like signs that they're slaves, under-commanded, and torturer for them. Seeing this, Hiccup decided to help.

Eret noticed his presence. "Hey mate."

"Hey.." He approached a Timberjack, and with gentle approach, he started to strip out the armor plates.

"Nice tattoo you got there." Eret pointed to Hiccup's forehead. "It matches mine." He caressed his tattoed chin.

"Uh.. Yeah. Sure." It was a rather awkward thing to tell, when it comes to Hiccup's opinion. But he shook it off.

A woman, who was no one else except Valka Haddock, the wife of Stoick the Vast. Proudly, she landed a hand on her son's shoulder to gain his attention. Hiccup turned to her, and smiled.

"Hey mom.."

"Hiccup, just letting you know. . . I'm proud of you, son. So is your father, Stoick." She looked up to the sky, where Valhalla was. "I know it's hard to take the title all in sudden, because of your father's death. However, note this to yourself; we're here for you. We're here to support you in every single condition, any time, and at any place. We will help you."

He curled a smile. "Thanks mom.. And welcome to Berk, anyways." Valka erupted a laugh from her mouth.

"Ahaha. . . What can I- oh!" She was cut as Astrid flew right past them in full speed, with her hand slapping down Hiccup's head in a playful way. But it did cause Hiccup to fall into the ground, with a laughter.

"Oh you won't get away with this!" Hiccup jumped on Toothless and raced after her. Then a large trumpet noise was heard, the sign of the black sheep.

The young male brunette walked into his room, after introducing the whole house to his mother, who just happened to come into Haddock's residence for the first time. He wanted to stay with her, but his constant yawns were noticeable for her to notice. So she told him to sleep.

Hiccup stripped himself from his armors, only leaving him with a green shirt and a brown pants. He removed his prosthetic and left it on the nearby table.

Once he laid himself down, he looked up to the ceiling, with a smile.

"I can't wait to tell everything to Elsa."


	3. Chapter 2: Arendelle

Arendelle.

The place known where the cold ice queen lives, the queen who nearly killed her own sister with her power. Frightened of her own power in the darkness for nearly fifteen years, but brought back into the light by the power of love. Sisterly love, to be precise. She was the only person who lived in fear for so long, and she brought even more fear by the time she revealed her power by accident. Many feared them, many hated her, but love didn't just come from her own sister. After the great thaw, her people accepted her by the time they saw that she's capable to control her own power.

The Great Thaw, indeed was one of the most historical thing that ever happened in the sacred land of Arendelle. But once she was finished facing fear, stress came in to take over.

Queen Elsa finally got to leave all of her old fear, and finally got to face what's being a queen as well. Papers after papers filled her head, she didn't even bother to look at her staff that would bring her more papers to deal with. Stress against the papers, depression against the duty, and worry to her own people kept filling the day by the time she walked out from her bedroom, dressed and ready to face her duty.

Although this was clearly making Elsa's life to be harder, her sister, Anna, never ceased to bring a smile on her lips. Just knowing to the fact that she's alive and living her life cheerfully never stopped relieving Elsa. She was her only family member Elsa's got, the last one, not to include Kristoff yet, a mountain man whose lover is her sister.

Her sister was one of things that always cheered her up to keep on her queenly duty, the other thing.. was a paper. A contract paper between two lands that was written two hand signatures, or at least, one of them was. It was a contract of treaty between Arendelle and Berk, and the deal was Arendellian would give silver to the land of Berk, and Berk would give clothing materials in return. It was a treaty that was ended with a handshake from two happy sides. But when it comes how the two leaders met each other... wasn't really that peaceful. It was more threatening, mostly because Arendellian's most extraordinary thing they've ever seen was ice power, but never have seen _dragons_.

But, that's another tale to tell.

Right now, the mighty ice queen wasn't really using her mightiness in her office, with two piles of papers that must be carefully read down each one. Without wearing her old gloves, which would prevent her power to flow into the papers, she grabbed a paper without even looking at it. Her eyes were focused on the peace treaty that Duke of Weselton sent recently. Her fingers immediately sensed the weird surface of the paper by just feeling it, it was an envelope.

Her attention was soon turned to the envelope. She crushed the Duke's paper into a ball of paper, and turned it into a snowball, which she threw yet again into a nearby trash bin. The trash bin wasn't filled with papers... it was filled with snowballs. You probably could already tell what her habit is in the office.

The envelope was neatly folded. She flipped it, and... there was a love sticker sealing the envelope. Her mood turned 180 degrees, she already knew what this was. But she still opened it, and had a quick read.

Finished reading, she turned this envelope into a snowball too.

She let out a sigh. "Why can't they just stay away from me?"

"Who do you mean by 'they'?"

Anna suddenly spoke from the door across the table where Elsa was sat on, as she closed the door behind her slowly with a smile. Seeing this, Elsa leaned her cheek against her palm, and let out another sigh. She gave that 'you know who' look to her sister.

"Oh! Suitors~ suitors~" Anna jumped her way towards her sister like a bunny. "Who is it this time?"

"Just a usual prince from a kingdom with a lame name. You do know the last prince that I actually gave a chance... he was only interested in using my power to make himself more powerful! He's tooling me!" Elsa slightly slammed the table. "Therefore, it makes me to doubt... is there any gentleman out there?"

"Elsa, the one will eventually come. You just have to know what a gentleman is!"

Elsa furrowed her brows. "It's not like I know nothing about men."

"I know... But what I'm meaning is, you'll eventually find the one that suits you the most! The one that you enjoy the most, the one that you actually miss when he's gone." Anna gave a smile. "The question is, who would that man be?"

"Alright, alright. I can handle with my love life later, I need to settle my queenly life first." Her hands separated some papers in front of her and took a closer look. Anna, without even offering, already jumped in by taking a seat next to her, and divide the papers by its category. Elsa was already used to being helped by her own sister, her reason was to let Anna experience how it's like to be a single queen. She could be a queen anytime, either Elsa's gonna step down from the throne to let Anna take it, or Anna will... make a whole new kingdom, by however the way.

Their focus moment was then shattered by the arrival of their butler, Kai.

"My queen, are you busy?" He asked from across the room.

"I'll never too busy to listen to you, Kai." Elsa smiled, as she stopped reading her current paper. Hearing this, Kai stepped in and approached her.

"I'm here to report that our stock of furs is getting low every hour. Winter is coming, so many people are buying themselves fur to warm themselves." Kai sadly reported, which earned a groan from Elsa. She looked down at the table with her hands holding her stressed head. Her eyes rolled to see the piles of paper that haven't been finished, but the top one was an eye-catching. It was an old paper, and its smell was no mistaken.

She grabbed it immediately. "When did this arrive?!" Elsa asked immediately to Kai.

"Uh, perhaps this morning?"

She began to read at the letter. The letter was indeed, unique, and it had roughly written alphabets on it, mainly because the writer was a new learner also, it was from

"This is from Hiccup! He's bringing furs which will arrive this evening!" Her mood was turned 180 degrees within second, and it lighten the atmosphere between the butler and the queen, along her sister too.

"Very well then, Queen Elsa. This problem is ahaha.. solved." Kai chuckled a bit. "Erhm, I shall leave you two now. Thank you for the time, my queen." He left the two. His presence almost like gave a sense of happiness to the sisters. Not just relived to the fact that they're getting furs for their people, but secretly for Elsa,

She was dying to meet Chief Hiccup.


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Arrival

**I never realized that the format in the previous chapter was messed up D: thank you Guest for telling me. It's just thingy.**

Day shifted into night, night shifted into dawn, and dawn shifted into day.

The cycle didn't stop circling until three days had passed ever since Elsa received that letter. Most days were filled with usual queenly duty, only with the the amount of furs they've got was decreasing as time passed, it was more stressing for the queen to handle. In the meantime, Elsa commanded every single huntsman to go out into the woods to hunt for wolves. It wasn't the best idea that she came up with, but it was the least she could do. She knew that killing wolves wouldn't bring much of a fur in the end, but for her people, she would do anything.

The sun wasn't really blazing right on top of Arendelle. It was December. People were doing their usual daily activity but coated in warm clothing. Their leader wasn't really doing her duty at the moment.

She was staring out of her window at the fjord. The gate that connects the fjord and the open sea was the only window for Arendellian to see who's gonna come from the sea. They wouldn't mind to greet a Southern Isle's ship with their ship to actually shoo them away, because apparently, one of their 12 brothers, which was the youngest, had gone a bit naughty.

Elsa had the letter folded in her hand. It was no doubt that it was Hiccup's writings. His rough but readable writings were a relief for her to see, but in the same time, where's his promise to come to Arendelle at the day the letter arrived? She was dying to meet him. Months passed, and it's been killing her. Not only because she missed him so much, but also because of his... aura. Love was the answer in the whole time, in order for Elsa to control herself. She might have used her love towards her sister to control her power, but around him, something felt different for her. She could control it even more. By the time she was able to control her power after she found out the answer in the Great Thaw, she felt loved. But by the time she revealed her power to him... she felt she was free, almost like when she escaped. It was on another level, which was a good thing for her.

All because of his 'aura'.

"Sis, you're not gonna leave me with all of these, are you?"

Anna spoke out, gesturing to the papers that circled her. Elsa gave her a glance, and gave a final look at the fjord. Again, nothing was to be seen. Not even a single bird.

"Alright..." She cracked her fingers and walked over back to her sister.

Sun was about to set, but not for the Queen's duty. The two still had a pile left, which was the final one. But exhausted by the papers, the two decided to leave the final one for another day. Hunger was the first feeling that came to Anna, and thirst was the thing that came to Elsa. So they decided to stop by their private dining room, and ordered some tea, along with chocolate for the hungry one.

Anna already took her seat, and rested her head on the table. She always determined to help her sister out, as well as to gain some experience how it's like to be a stressed queen. An idea of having a day off popped inside her mind, now she was hoping if it's okay for her sister.

As for Elsa, she was examining the paintings on the wall. There was their family portrait, which always grabbed Elsa's attention. She believed in afterlife, because the deaths aren't the end for themselves, in her opinion. She stared at her father in the picture.

 _'Hi Papa... How're you doing?'_

 _'I hope you're doing great... Again, the same duty was overwhelming me, including Anna. I bet she doesn't want to be a queen anytime soon.'_

She giggled, without a soul noticing it.

 _'Anyway,'_ She glanced over to her mom. _'Talking like this, has always made me comfortable. It was Hiccup's idea, after all. He gave me the lessons to telepathically talk with you guys anytime I come over to this room.. I know I've said this quite often, but... it never gets boring._

 _I remember back in time... when..._

 _"What do you mean by talking to them?"_

 _The queen of Arendelle and the soon-to-be chief of Berk were stood in the room of the castle where they displayed tonnes of portraits on the walls. Many famous paintings were displayed, but the one and only that Elsa stared at most of the time, was the portrait of her parents._

 _"Well, can I just say that dead people... aren't really dead?"_

 _"Mhm?"_

 _"Your parents, they're watching you. They must have been proud of you, being a queen for your people and 're still out there, watching you." He gestured to the ceiling, as the queen watched the movement of his hand._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes. Go say hi." He pointed at the portrait. The queen nervously gulped, and waved a hand._

 _"Hi... Mama... Papa."_

 _Yeah, he taught me about all of these. How many times have I told you the same thing? Haha... I hope you're-'_

"Queen Elsa?"

Her moment was shattered by the arrival of her servant, Kai, who had a bit of an excited expression on his face.

"Yes?"

"They're here. The Berkian."

She was taken by a gasp, and immediately rushed out of the room. She let her foot brought her as fast as they could to the entrance of the castle. The horses shed caught her eyes, as she rushed to it. There was a guard guarding, but seeing his queen's presence in a rush, he immediately disentangled Wintergale's line, the queen's one and only horse. He brought the horse out, and he saw some more guards coming out of the entrance to get their horses.

"My queen, what brings you here in a rush?"

"The Berkians, they're here with our furs." She curled a tiny smile, and hopped on Wintergale.

With that, she advanced out of the gate, followed by some of her guards on their horses. It was nearly night, and the cold was stinging for the men. However, she didn't feel any of those cold sensation. The cold... never ceased to please her. You thought I was gonna say the cold never bothered her?

The royalties marched on, passing houses after houses in the cold snowy evening. The horses galloped at an astonishing pace, because there was nothing on their way. But the endless galloping noise attracted some attention of some villagers in their house. People weren't to be seen at the current time, most of them decided to stay near their fireplace to warm themselves. Both hot and cold are enjoyable for her, but cold is rather special. But not for her people, of course. If she were to live in a vast landscape alone by herself, she'd make an eternal winter running the landscape, and only lift the winter off when she missed the sensation that only heat could bring.

They stopped at the pier, where Elsa could get a clear view of the fjord ahead. She hopped off Wintergale, and left her be. Her eyes scanned the whole view that the point gave. Even though it was snowy, the moon was still shining around the clouds, and it illuminated the fjord a little, enough for her to see at the gate of the fjord. But...

There was nothing to be seen.

Was it a fake call out? Had there been a mistake? She questioned everything until a mysterious figure came into view.

She narrowed her eyes to see more clearly, and it was the figure of a... ship. It was no mistaken, a ship! The figure was approaching fast, until Elsa discovered that the ship had... 2 chains on the hull? The chains were connected to something that were seemed to be underwater, that pulled the ship forward. Her first thought was a dragon, but what kind?

It was soon revealed that the dragons were Seashockers, which of course Elsa didn't recognize. On top of the hull itself, stood a woman with a staff supporting her. Again, Elsa had no idea who this woman was. Everything was a mystery for her. Who was this woman? Where's Hiccup, who's supposed to be in charge of the delivery? What's with the fancy way to enter a kingdom with... some sort of aqua dragons?

The ship stopped right in front of her, and a wooden bridge was dropped at the side of the ship. The woman stepped off, and her beauty was revealed as the moonlight illuminated her true face. Even judging from her age, Elsa admired her beauty, especially for a viking. But who this woman was, was still questioned.

"Queen Elsa?" The woman approached her, and bowed down.

"Yes. This is quite a performance you've brought here... Not quite like the usual old way." She 'complimented'.

"We were behind schedule, which I was about to apologize to you, your majesty." The woman smiled slightly. She gave a signal to the men on board, and they went off to do whatever she signaled them to.

"Excuse if I sound rude... but who would you be?" She finally asked.

"I'm Valka." Valka simply introduced. She wasn't really used to talk with royalties, so she stopped there.

"Where's Hiccup? He's the one who's supposed to be in charge of this shipment." She looked at the ship to see for any sign of her dear man.

"My son? He's staying in Berk."

She turned to her. "Your son?!"

Valka Nodded. "Yes, your majesty. I should've said that earlier, but I'm just.. lack of speaking with anyone. Especially with royalties."

"Hiccup's your son?! But he said that she's... gone because of a raid!"

Valka chuckled at her, and put her hands on her waist. "Well, I'm afraid there's one thing that you've missed, Queen Elsa. Hiccup said that we're good partners, so I suppose I could tell you a tale of... me, I suppose?" She shrugged.

"But why is he staying back in Berk?" She was disappointed, totally disappointed.

"I will tell you... in my very own tale. But let's drop these first, shall we? I can see... that your people would kill for these." Valka looked at the Arendellian behind the queen. They were staring at the magnificent dragons under the moonlight, but what they really wanted was the fur. Elsa gasped as she turned to see her people crowding them all in sudden.

Elsa turned to her, and gave a small giggle. "Pardon me... But yeah, I think it'd be great to drop the furs first."


	5. Chapter 4: The Letter

"So um. . . How do I start this . . ."

"Um. . . You said that there's one thing that I've missed when Hiccup's gone back. What happened?" Elsa fixed her sitting position as she leaned forward to hear the woman's tale. They were sat in the library with a fireplace in front of them, and a chandelier hanging above the two to lighten up the surroundings. Valka wasn't really familiar with the sofa she's currently sitting on. She was used to sit on rocks, or grounds, anywhere where she could fold her legs. But with the royalty chairs provided, she felt awkward.

Her hand rested her staff next to her, as she folded her hands to begin her story. "Right. So, it all started when I was doing my daily flight with my dragon, where I noticed someone's presence in the clouds."

"Where were you? Were you back in Berk or. . ." Elsa cut in, since Valka didn't even tell a background story of herself. She needed an introduction.

"Oh- pardon me. I've never really told anyone a story of my own. Mostly because. . . there's no one to tell to." She chuckled once. Elsa at first, didn't really catch that, but then she finally caught it, as her eyes widen.

"Erhm. I'll just tell everything, I suppose. So, back around twenty years ago, Berk was attacked by tonnes of dragons. The night sky was covered with smokes that were produced by the fire that the dragons had caused. It was a chaos. Everyone was spirited to fight back, but by saying 'fight back', I mean kill back. Souls are paid with souls. That's what we were, and I believe things had changed." She curled a smile, trying to confirm whether it was true or not by looking at the queen.

"Yeah. Although I've never really visited Berk. . . I believe things are peaceful there, according to Hiccup. He told me everything about Berk." She smiled back.

"Mhm. Yes, so. Souls are paid with souls. But one very different opinion stood, and it was mine, and I think that killing the dragons will only worsen everything. However, we were barbaric, what goes into our left ear comes out at the other one. So, everything was a chaos. Fires everywhere, crying of injured men, women yelling for help. And then, I noticed that a dragon was entering my house, and my beloved baby, Hiccup, was inside! I rushed back, and I couldn't believe what I saw."

She paused herself. Elsa found herself almost slipped from the chair she was sitting on because she was leaning forward too much. Dumbfounded, she fixed herself.

"I realized that it was not attacking but was instead merely curious about my baby, even if accidentally giving him a scar in the process. The dragon then approached me and we tangled a connection as I saw that _everything_ I had believed about dragons was true. All in sudden, Stoick burst his way into the room, thinking the dragon was threatening us. The Stormcutter grabbed me and flew off with me in its grasp, leaving Stoick and the rest of Berk to believe I had-"

She was cut as the presence of Elsa's maid came into the room, bringing a tray of drinks.

"Been killed!" Valka finished as the maid placed the drinks on the small table in front of them.

"So.. how did you meet Hiccup again?" the queen sipped on her tea.

"It all started when. . ."

 ** _-One HTTYD2 later-_**

"That's. . . quite the tale. . . So, in short, Hiccup is back in Berk, cleaning the mess and everything. I get that, that's okay." Elsa responded, after Valka had finished telling the queen everything that she missed. The whole 'bed time story' took almost an hour and a half for Valka to finish, which wasn't noticeable for the queen. She was already deep into the story. Although she was saddened by the fact that Stoick died at the battlefield. Regret came into her mind after she asked Valka to tell everything, but it soon faded away.

"Thank you for understanding, your majesty. I'm pretty sure Hiccup's an important person for you," Valka wiggled an eyebrow. "But he's the chief now. . . He'll be much busier."

Valka never intended her last line to make Elsa to worry of him. Her deep miss was still paining her, and hearing that he's officially the chief of Berk, and wouldn't be traveling much anymore, only resulted a worse feeling. Even the option of her visiting Berk by herself wasn't really much of an option. Her people, especially in this deep winter, her people need her on the throne. Not that relying the duty on her sister was an option. . . because. . . well, her sister wasn't that reliable, based on her experience.

"Um. . . do you think there's any visiting here in his schedule?" Elsa asked, or more like pleading for him to come.

"Hm? I don't know." She sipped her tea. "I was only told to lead the furs to here, he said he'd be busy. You should see how Berk is doing right now, it's a misery. An Icy misery."

Her eyes narrowed, and looked down. She lost her hope in order to see his face, the face of a man whose aura was able to bring a sense of freedom, secure, and warmth to her mind. Valka noticed the sadness that the queen was currently having, and she decided to lighten up the moods.

"Hey." She gently stroked her shoulder. "He's one of the important people in your list, isn't he?"

At a second, she thought of evading such a question with a lie. However, telling the truth was inevitable for the queen. Comfort was what she needed. So she shook her head down.

"It's nice to know that my son, a person like him, created friends not just with dragons, but also with a beautiful and strong queen like you, your majesty." She responded, which earned a 'pfft' from Elsa. It was true, Hiccup's first ever friend was a dragon called Night Fury, which he gave it a name of 'Toothless'.

"Yeah. . . But, Mrs. Valka. . . you can call me just Elsa. I don't really find it normal. . . especially for a woman like you, to call a crowned youth with such a title. In fact, I'd usually tell everyone in the castle to call me by my name." She shrugged at her confession.

"Really? Alright then, Elsa. That's pretty much everything." Elsa looked away, which was noticed by the woman. Trying to even cheer her up more, she gulped.

"I. . . will tell Hiccup to send you more letters?.." The line was spoken out of the blue, which of course grabbed her attention.

"You will?!"

"Um, I believe we send letters with Terrible Terrors, right? Yeah, I will. OH! My bad! My really, really bad." Valka tried to grab out something from her staff. A paper was tucked at the end of the staff, where orbs that create vibrating noise to control dragons were placed. Since the paper was scrolled, so she undid the scroll.

"A letter from no one else, except Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." She handed her the letter, and she was instantly drowned in joy. She held it off, deciding to read it privately in her room. She looked around, and noticed that the clock was pointing at the number ten.

"Oh my! My bad too, I didn't know it's already this late." Elsa chuckled softly. She stood up with the letter in her hands. "I will lead you to your room, if you please. And thank you for everything, Mrs. Valka. It relieved me to know what's happened in Berk."

"I merely did nothing." She grabbed her staff, and followed Elsa's lead.

She was now in her sleeping gown, ready to take on everything that the letter had.

Her hands gently opened it, and "Here we go. . ."

' _Dear Elsa,_

 _This letter says hello to you. How are you doing? I hope you're okay. How are things going? I assume it's going smoothly, thanks to my 'smooth' furs that I just delivered. Get it?'_

"Yes, I get it Hiccup. . . Eheh. . . I get it. Get it?" She let out a laugh.

 _'Many things had happened recently in here. My dad was called into the Valhalla, my mom appeared out of nowhere. I believe you had heard everything from my mom, she's not great at telling stories, so bear with her. . . You'll understand her lack of speaking in her story, which I believe you did._

 _Anyways, it's been months, right? One more month then it's a complete year. Ha, time really did pass like a Night Fury. I am trying to squeeze an activity called "Visiting Arendelle"_ _into my schedule, but with my new title as the new chief, I can barely make that happen. But I'll try, and try. . . and try. Mark my words. I'll also try to reply letters from you more frequently. The orange Terrible Terror that's been sending our letters is kinda exhausted, so I'll be sending a blue one. Don't freak out if you see a different Terrible Terror on your window._

 _I don't think I have any more to tell. It's a short letter, but I hope it means something for you. Reply soon!_

 _\- Hiccup'_

She hugged the paper into her cold body, and embraced it. "Yes. . . It means a lot to me. . ."

Her hand soon grabbed a blank paper and a feather pen. _"Dear. . . Hiccup."_

 ** _Review please?_**


	6. Chapter 5: A Rebel Chief

"Now, I want you to send this letter to Hiccup, okay?"

The Terrible Terror nodded its head. With a final stroke, Elsa let go of the dragon to set off into the sky with the letter in its grasp. Seeing it getting further and further, Elsa turned to Valka who happened to be standing behind her in the castle's garden.

"You seem to not scared of the dragon at all, Elsa."

She scoffed. "Yeah, although it was a different one, after sending letters with the orange one, it's not really scaring me that much. Yes, I was a bit nervous that it'd bite me or something, but Hiccup taught me how to make a gentle approach."

"Oh? Did he?"

"Yes. Anyways, I'll make sure the silvers are ready to be sent within less than a week. You know, after you've sent us the furs, we'll give you silvers in-"

Valka raised a finger. "Oh! One thing, you don't need to deliver the silvers. We're full of stock in the moment, because after battling with Drago, he didn't just leave us a misery to take care of, but also some metals."

Her respond made the queen to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"Drago's army of dragons were equipped with metal plates as their armor. Might seem like a good idea, but those dragons were in pain when wearing such an armor. They were never meant to wear anything, because their skin is the armor. Poor dragons..." Valka pictured a picture of a Terrible Terror in a metal suit.

"And.." Valka cleared her throat. "We genuinely have no more rooms for anymore silver. So please, don't make yourself hard. And this message is from Hiccup, not from me." She smiled.

"Ah... Well, okay, if you say so."

"Hiccup!"

"Hiccup?"

"Hiccup, where are you?!"

"He must have gone somewhere. We've been circling three times now!"

The gang of Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishleg, Snotlout, and Astrid were a party to search for the missing chief of Berk. Day 2 of his work, and he's already gone to nowhere. He wasn't seen by anyone ever since morning. Not an eye witnesses or even a note that he'd usually leave before leaving. It's not like the whole tribe gone crazy when the news spread that Hiccup went missing; instead, they kept on fixing the misery on top of Berk.

The gang found themselves heading towards Gothi's house. They realized they haven't really asked the Gothi for any clue.

"Gothi?" Astrid knocked her door once they stopped in front of her house. A Terrible Terror landed itself on top of her head all in sudden, which was 'shoo'ed away right away. It made its way to the pole where the other Terrors were standing onto.

"She has too many Terrors on her house. How can she live with so much fuss that Terrible Terrors can bring?" Fishleg commented.

"I'd say living with your Gronckle would be much more of a mess." Snotloud shot.

"At least I wasn't buried alive by Ruffnut." He gave him a friendly push.

"Ssh! Shut it, you two. It'll go endless until you two try to kill each other." Astrid cut in, as she heard tiny footsteps approaching the door. The door slowly creaked open a bit, and an eye that belongs to a Terrible Terror peeked out. It raised Astrid an eyebrow to see such a weird sight. The Terror then shut the door back, and the real Gothi showed up. Her short height made Astrid with no other option but to bend down to talk to her.

"Gothi... Have you, by any chance, seen our chief? He hasn't been found ever since morning." Astrid asked with a worried tone.

The Gothi might be smart at medical, but her lack of speaking was her downside. So to tell the answer, she just pointed at the south east direction, which just happened to be right facing out of the door. The gang looked at the direction that was pointed. Out at the horizon, hidden the chief of Berk who could be anywhere in that horizon. Must be an...

"Easy task... Where else could he be?" Astrid mumbled with a pissed tone.

"Well, thank you Gothi. We truly appreciate it." Astrid shook her hand. "Guys! We're leaving! Come on!"

The night fury and its rider landed hardly on the ground.

The rider, who was no one else except the chief of Berk, uncovered his face from his helmet. The chief duty had sweated himself, although it was only the second day. He couldn't imagine his dad serving his people back in the days. His dragon, Skullcrusher must be a dragon that's rarely taken for a flight by his master, he thought.

But the living paradise in front of him, never ceased to please his eyes. There are more to be discovered out there, he can smell it. He knows it. But duty is calling, endlessly.

"Bud, do you remember this place?" He turned around to the dragon after pleasing his eyes with the view in front of him.

The dragon only gave him a weird look.

"You have a bad memory bud." He approached the dragon and knocked its head twice to check its brain whether it's still there or not.

"This is the checkpoint that we spent before trying to expand our map at the south-eastern. And over there, around four to five hours of flight..." He pointed a finger at the vast view.

"Lies the ice queen's land, Arendelle."

The dragon snorted, and laid down on the ground with zero interest in the ice queen's land. Seeing his dragon's behavior, Hiccup shook it off, and did the same while facing the magnificent view in front of him. His hand reached out to the air, as if trying to grab Arendelle out of the horizon. His miss to his crush addressed as one of his best friends was unbearable. He could always go away, but that'd be selfish of him to do such a thing.

"I wonder how she's doing... Is mom doing a good job with the furs?" The brunette asked to himself.

"You know bud... Squeezing a random stranger who flies on top of a rare Stormcutter might come a little bit hard. Why didn't she just come back to Berk when she had the time to? I don't understand, why?

And I sent her on a trip to Arendelle, to meet Elsa. Do you think this was a good idea?"

The dragon snorted.

"Yeah... Me neither. I was going to lead the delivery, but thanks to the gang, they held me back with the reason of taking care of Berk. Hmph." He crossed his arms. "Sometimes I want to do a getaway. Like..."

He bolted upright. "Right now." A smile curled on his lips, a sign of his rebel move. But when he looked back at the view ahead, he noticed a small figure was heading right towards him. It was flapping, it was no doubt a dragon. But a small one, what would that be?

"Is that... The Terrible Terror that..." He didn't continue right after he spotted a scroll tangled on its foot. This brighten his face, as he stood up in joy and whistled to call the dragon.

Whilst flying, the blue Terror noticed the familiar whistling right from below. It recognized the whistling, it was a signal for the small dragon to descend itself to land. So it did. The blue Terror landed right in front of the brunette, 'purring' while shoving itself on Hiccup's prosthetic leg. Giggling, Hiccup unattached the letter on its leg.

"It's Elsa's!" Hiccup exclaimed. He then hugged the small dragon, and released it.

"Dear... Hiccup-"

"HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Of course, it was Snotloud who'd say something stupid like that. But he wasn't alone, the rest of the gang were landed in a circle formation around Hiccup. The blue Terror was a bit scared at the view, but Hiccup stroke it to signal it that everything's okay. Groaning, Hiccup tucked the letter away in his armor.

"Oh, come on, guys. How early do I have to leave in the dawn in order to gain no eye witnesses?" Hiccup immediately confessed.

"You are an apocalyptic imbecile. How do you think the while village is doing without a lead from their leader? Stop whining, or you'll find a night patrol around your house so you won't be able to get out." Astrid warned.

"How? Yeah, leaving the village for 2-3 hours is a bad idea... Yeah…" Sarcasm was definitely heard in his tone.

"Chill down guys. Hiccup, you must return. Your people need you." Fishleg gently said. With the acceptable approach, Hiccup deeply sighed.

"Fine. Let's go." He gave a final glance at the amazing view behind him before hopping on the Night Fury. Astrid on the other side, noticed the appearance of the blue Terrible Terror, who just happened to be staring at the humans in a confused look. But what grabbed her attention more, was the fact that the dragon had a weird saddle on its foot. It was more like a leather pouch, and it was opened. Then it hit her.

'That must be the deliverer of the letters he's been sending..' Astrid thought. She looked at her chief climbing his dragon with a sad look.

She deeply sighed, wishing that the brunette was still hers.


	7. Chapter 6: Vacation

It's high noon. It's a regular day in Arendelle. But 'regular' was not the word to describe of what the queen of Arendelle was about to do.

The ice queen just happened to have an interest of seeking for the Viking's ship, not to look at the ship itself, but to look what dragged it from far north into here, the land of Arendelle.

The tarmac she was walking on was no more in front of her. In front of her, the ship was floating, with two chains connected onto something underwater. She believed they're connected onto the dragon, which quickens the trip of the viking from their land to here. But, no sign of life was to be seen as she took a peek to the water. It was very calm, indeed. This of course, made the queen to question, where was the dragon at?

"Where's that dragon at?"

Adrian, who's one of the Arendellian guards, stepped forward to make sure that the queen was safe from harm. He also too, tried to find for the sign of the dragon. The same question popped inside his mind after scanning the calm water.

"You sure there's a dragon, my queen?"

"Are you doubting me, soldier?" She glanced a little, and continued searching for the dragon.

He gulped. "Not that I doubt you, my Queen... But with all due respect, you still have-"

Then one blue head emerged from the water, almost like it was camouflaging, which took the queen and the guard by surprise. They backed off a little, taking their moment to breathe in oxygen after seeing what they've just seen. Elsa's hand gently patted her chest. The phenomenal creature resulted her to skip a breath, and a beat. With courage, she stepped forward again to see the creature.

Shaking a little, she studied the creature's looks. The dragon had a very sharp mouth, pointing to the front, with glowing yellow eyes staring back at Elsa's blue eyes. It had a fin on top of its head, almost looks like the one from shark; only more pointy and ferocious looking. Elsa was expecting a longer neck like the dragons she read in her fairy tale books, but instead, the dragon had wings on its neck. Her twenty one year old brain came up with the theory that the wings are used to paddle underwater, which was true. But what surprised her the most, was the color of the dragon. Elsa had tonnes of coloring book back in her childhood days, but no blue ever attracted her interest other than the one on this dragon. It was so blue, it blurred with the water. 'Almost' was not the word to describe how well the dragon was able to blur with the water, but 'perfectly' was the word.

"Wow..." Elsa knelt down, trying to reach down the beast. The dragon was also curious of the human being. Slowly but effectively, a bond was tied, until a second head emerged.

"MY LOVELY CHOCOLATES! TWO OF THEM?!" Shocked, she stepped backward. She never knew that Seashocker, the dragon in front of her, was a two-headed dragon. The other head noticed its brother's appearance, and was annoyed with it; he knocked the other head in irritation.

"Elsa…"

A womanly voice called from behind the two, and it was Valka. Her hand was rubbing her belly in her laughter, seeing the girly-and-not-so-queenly acting of the queen. The queen noticed her appearance, and exhaled in relief.

"Thank god you're here... But, I only saw one dragon when you arrived here, Valka."

"Indeed, I arrived with one dragon." Valka scoffed. She approached the dragon and knelt down. From Elsa's view from behind her, she could see two head being caressed without any hesitation either from Valka or from the dragon itself.

"But there are two heads!" Elsa complained.

She turned to her. "Yes. Seashocker, the dragon you're seeing here, is a two-headed dragon."

Her eyes widen at the fact, and her fingers on her chin. "Ohh..."

"You want to pet them?" She offered. As much as eager the queen was, hesitation blocked in.

"Nah... I'm good."

But still, she's a brave woman. But her bravery only resulted her to sit next to Valka, not caring to the fact that her dress might get dirty. She continued doing whatever she'd like always do whenever she met something new, examining it. The dragon seemed to be happy to be near a human who understands them; almost like smiling, in fact. She was about to peek for the rest of the dragon's body, but Valka gave three last pats, and the dragon returned to the water.

"There are so much that I don't know... Dragons are one of them." Elsa confessed. "As a queen, I cannot deny my duty calls, but heck, I'm still a girl inside; curious of how the world looks like."

"I know that feeling Elsa." Valka let out a chuckle. "Twenty years I've been raising, studying, and loving these magnificent beasts; but one voice kept telling me not to go home when I had the time when I was gone. Sure, I'd say being with the dragon was fun... But not seeing my son grew... I almost didn't feel like his mother after all."

"Mrs. Haddock... Don't say that."

"I've never been there. Never. When he first caught his first ever Night Fury, when he found the nest of the dragons, when he destroyed them! When he... lost his leg." She rested her chin on her hand. "Imagine how awesome it would've been, if I were there, for him."

"Everything happens for a reason. Worry not, it's all in the past. He's here!- well I mean at Berk, alive! Healthy! Strong!"

"You're right... Did I forget to tell you that we're leaving today?" Valka suddenly asked, as her men appeared from behind the two, carrying empty boxes that were used to carry the furs. Elsa caught the sudden changes, and was surprised to it.

"You're leaving now?!"

"Yes. There are still a lot more to fix back in Berk- I'd rather see the place still in mess; which means I will get to work, rather than seeing it already intact; which means no participation from me... Nor from my men here, who are willing to see their wife. And their dragons."

"No..."

The ship became a shadow in the horizon, then it slowly turned into a small dot on the horizon... until the earth's true shape made the ship to be unable to be seen from Elsa's spot. It was accelerating so fast indeed, mostly because of the Seashocker who pulled the ship forward.

"Well... off they go..." Anna said, who happened to be on her sister's side. Her hand was wrapped onto Kristoff's, her boyfriend.

Without any word spoken, Elsa hopped on the horse that Adrian had been accompanying, Wintergale. Anna, of course as her sister, noticed the weird movement that her sister just made. Almost like she was sad, but why was her question.

Elsa hopped on Wintergale, and galloped her way back to the castle. On the inside, she might feel downed; to the fact that the possibly the closest person to Hiccup Haddock was now gone. She might not be Hiccup, but her personality, her looks, they're definitely a copy of Hiccup's. And the worse was, now it's just her, and her 'awesome' queenly duty. The more she think into it, the less interested she was in entering the castle's gate.

"Come on, my life is not going to be only about an isolation, and papers." Elsa stopped on the bridge that connected the village and the castle. "I'm... sick of this..."

"You're sick of being a queen?"

She turned to her right, and, "OH MY GOD! Olaf! What are you... munching?"

The breathing snowman was happened to be on the bridge, eating a cake whilst enjoying the view under his flurry that protects him from the blazing sunlight. The snowman couldn't speak properly at first try in order to reply Elsa, so Olaf swallowed the whole cake first. Only god knows where that cake goes after that, because heck; you can pull his head off!

"A cake from the bakery. The owner just happened to give me a slice since we ordered so much from him at the coronation as a little present." He smiled in a goofy look. "So... you were saying..." The snowman paused, letting Elsa to continue.

"It's just... The whole job of being a queen is too much for me. I'm still twenty-one! Even my father didn't step onto the throne to take over it that young!" Elsa complained, while turning Wintergale to Olaf's direction. Olaf was about to reply, but the naughty horse took Olaf's 'nose', which was a carrot.

And the horse chewed it.

"Wintergale! How could you?..." Elsa slightly slapped the horse's neck. "Haven't you had breakfast this morning?! Bad horse!"

"Eheheh... It's okay Elsa. It happens, a lot in fact. But I need to keep my nose new though, it gets rotten as days pass." Olaf excused.

"Right... You were saying..." Elsa paused, now giving Olaf the turn to continue.

"You... You do have a point. My advice is, take a break! Don't sweat it! I bet Wintergale would like a trip to the ice castle! Have some fun! Play some snowball! Make snowmen!... Make a statue made of ice... How nice that would be... man... that would be so much fun..." Olaf sat down as he finished. Elsa clearly got the point that he wanted to have some fun too.

"You can go with me."

"Really?! I mean, you really want to take a break!?" Olaf asked.

"Yeah... your advice was the one that I needed to hear, though somehow I never came up with such an idea. I believe... or more likely hope Anna can sort things while I'm gone." She placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "You see Olaf, that's the thing! I don't want bad things to happen while I'm not on the chair!"

"Oh, nothing is going to go wrong. Don't exaggerate it. Besides, Anna can sort things out! She won't mind."

She hummed while thinking. "Hmm... is three days too much?"

"Nu uh. Enough to breathe in those fresh mountain air!"

She deeply sighed, but she knew it's the best for her. Might not be the best for the kingdom, but a woman needs to stay away from daily life for the best occasionally.

"Fine. Help me packing up, we'll leave right now."

"Yass!"

The snowman hopped on, and off they went to the castle.

Beneath the bridge, inside the shadow, lurked a dust of fear. Two bright eyes appeared, which belong to the actual man who awakens children in their nightmare; the boogeyman.

"I'll be waiting for you, my dear..."


	8. Chapter 7: Let Me Heal You

"Be careful on your way!"

The strawberry head shouted. Her sister, who was at the other end of the bridge turned around to give a final wave. Olaf, who's sitting behind her, grabbed up his arm; which is a stick, and gave a wave too. Anna wasn't alone, she was surrounded by some of Arendellian guards who only escorted their queen to the bridge that connects the village and the woods. Elsa insisted to have no guards to follow her, she used privacy as her reason. Pretty reasonable, especially for a very young queen.

As Elsa turned around, she faced the woods in front of her. Summer sure did melt down the snows, and brought a very peaceful scenery with its blazing light to the woods. Trace of lights made their way to the ground, some reflected against the leaves, creating that shimmering green atmosphere that really relaxed Elsa's eyes. After weeks of looking at plain papers, green was really the color she needed in order to relax her eyes. That's why her imagination sometimes just pops that pair of green eyes you know whose.

"Anna would love to enjoy this trip." Olaf said, while looking around in the woods under her flurry.

"Yeah... But someone has to stay there."

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _"W8 wot? You're leaving?!"_

 _"Yes. Now I want you to deal with the papers while I'm gone. Can you do that for me?" Elsa begged, taking off her purple cape, leaving only the dress on._

 _"But, but, but-"_

 _"But what?"_

 _"I'm too lazy to work on those papers..." The brunette crossed her arms in sign of protest. "Besides, why so sudden? Usually you have no problem with your job. I've been always there to help you!"_

 _"Anna... I DO have a problem with my job. And I, I would not say that I hate it, but it's certainly a position where many people want to be at, but trust me, it's not. So it's not a lovable one either. But yet, I'm the only one they have! But you're also counted, right? So a vacation doesn't sound bad, does it? For a girl who's been dealing with all of those and only get to relax at night?"_

 _"... Fine. But three days only! More than that, I'll send some troops to hunt you down." Anna warned._

 _The big sis smirked playfully. "I should leave at the first day I suppose."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Nothing."_

 _She dropped her bag on top of her office desk, and looked at the bookshelf behind it. There, was stored books that Elsa had put her interest from the library to this personal one. Anna left her alone, and decided to have some time of thinking how she's gonna deal with the queenly duty while the actual queen is gone. The window exposed the view to the northern area of the whole kingdom, which gave her a clear view to the North Mountain. A spark of blue in the whitish mountain was what she was searching for, and she found it. The ice castle. The castle itself was huge, even if viewed from down below. And beautifully made, by a queen who's actually been a nerd in architecture._

 _Anna put on her index finger on the window, which was pointing at the castle from her view. But then, a frost that was shaped in snowflake appeared out of nowhere on the window's surface, right at where Anna was pointing at._

 _"Huh? Is winter coming early or was that you, Elsa?" Anna asked, and turned to her sister, who was busy choosing between books that she wanted to bring._

 _"Huh?" She turned to her. "What do you mean?"_

 _"There's suddenly a snowflake appeared on the window. Look."_

 _She walked over to have a look, and indeed, there was a snowflake pattern on the window. As Elsa touched the pattern, she realized that it was rather cold. Her brain couldn't explain the weird phenomenon she's seeing right now._

 _"It wasn't me. I was looking through the books. I swear." She shrugged innocently._

 ** _-End of flashback-_**

"I wonder what that was..." She mumbled to herself.

"What is it?" The snowman asked.

"Oh. Nothing. Just a thought." She signaled the horse to pick up some speed, but still at a relaxing phase. She took a deep breath in order to clear her mind from any kind of worries and despairs, and enjoyed the trip.

In the interest of time...

The trio had made it to the Ice castle. The creator of the castle dropped herself off the horse, and put down her things to the snow. Even with the hot summer that the region was currently having, the cold wind never ceased to cool the Northern mountain. After all, the sun was now blocked by several clouds, so the snow wasn't wet when stepped on by the queen's shoes.

Now it's just her and the bridge in front of her. One being could not cross the bridge, and it was the horse. So, Elsa did what she had planned before.

"You do know the way back, don't you girl?" Elsa looked at the horse's eyes, and Wintergale nodded in respond.

"You're gonna release her?" Olaf questioned.

"Mhm. We can walk our way back. Didn't you know the queen who ran away to here at her coronation by her own?" She curled a smirk. "Besides... I don't want to leave her alone just to wait for us, while we're enjoying ourselves and leaving this poor girl in the freezing cold." She patted the horse twice, and rested her forehead against the horse's.

"Go now. And thank you."

With that, Wintergale left.

Elsa turned to the snowman with a smile. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go-"

 _BOOM_

The source of the heavy noise came from the castle. As the two turned to it, big smiles curled up on their lips after seeing who was behind the door.

"Marshmallow!" Elsa cheered. Her hands picked up her bags and ran on the bridge to the giant snowman. Once she was in the end, Marshmallow stepped back and literally rested its giant chin onto the ice floor, so that the female could hug the magnificent beast. Elsa landed herself on the snowman, and 'hugged' it.

"Oh I miss you so much... I thought you were dead..." She snuggled closer into the snowman.

Marshmallow understood what she said, but his respond was only a grumble. The guardian of the castle soon released the queen, and realized how tiny she was. The monstrous snowman giggled.

"What?"

"Alright, alright. I get to work."

Occasionally, the whole world stands against Hiccup whenever Hiccup wanted to do anything that he'd like. He couldn't help to, but it's his title, and he should be responsible to it.

He walked into a random direction, and he found himself at the house where it stored the metal from Drago's dragon army. Drago's dragons were equipped with lots of plating of armory, and even seeing from the eyes, people could tell that the dragons were in pain. And fear, somehow. Only Drago was the one who knew his trick in order to control those dragons. Not even Hiccup nor Valka could answer the question.

He decided to help some villagers stripping out the armors from the dragons. Toothless, who happened to be following him in the whole time, helped his master out.

The whole raid didn't just leave the village in an icy misery, but bloods were also spilled. Many villagers were injured, and it was Gothi's job to look after the injured ones. But secretly, one particular person was helping out the job.

She was a blonde. She had a magic staff with a pair of wings on the end, that would send out a beam into anything that wasn't at its normal shape. With that beam, it'll heal anything and everything. Her outfit wasn't really to be called as a viking outfit, considering she's actually an outsider.

"There you go little boy, all better."

The woman said after healing a little boy's cut on his hand. He had a bandage on his hand, and it was made from Gothi. The woman was an unsung heroine, because what happened next was to explain why.

The boy walked through her.

The little boy was probably one of the cutest one she's ever seen in her entire life, but watching him walking through herself brought a sense of pain in her heart. She wanted someone to acknowledge her. She wanted a simple thank you. But she's been experiencing this ever since, but it's not getting old.

Suddenly, her senses told herself a signal of pain coming from the village. She turned to the village to see for the source of the 'pain' signal.

As amazing as she could be, her other ability was about to be revealed. The blonde expanded her wings, as white as the snow, and as soft as an owl's fur, those are the wings that helped her to travel across the globe to lift off people's pain.

She flew herself into the signal's direction, and found the source. It was the chief. He had a boo-boo on his finger, maybe was cut by one of the armors.

The winged woman found herself giggling at the view. She's been watching him in secret. Maybe having an invisibility had an advantage, after all, she thought.

She examined the boo-boo on his finger. At first, she thought it was only a cut, but it was a pretty deep one. Taken by a gasp, she looked back at his expression that described how hurt it was.

"One healing coming right away!"

She 'tapped' the wound with her staff, and some magical white crystals were summoned and they circled around the wound. With that, the wound will heal much faster.

The brunette then left to the Gothi while covering his hand with his other one. Again, the same thing happened, he walked through the blonde.

"You're welcome…"


	9. Chapter 8: Mayhem

"Brother... I need your help."

in the darkest throne ever existed in the entire universe, sat a guardian while facing the other way that Pitch was facing. His throne was made of red ashes that radiates a wave of heat. Even his own brother could not stand the constant heat. It was believed that the ashes, within a snap of a finger from its bender, would turn into fire. As his brother, Pitch would rather to make a safe distance from his brother who might make himself a complete fool by just a snap of a finger.

Although it was dark, sunlight made its way to lighten the throne where Pitch's brother was sitting. It was his source of life, rather than his own brother who lives in the shadows.

"My old brother... Pitch Black, needs help?"

A chuckle was soon heard, as Pitch's brother cracked his fingers. He lurks away in the darkness while floating, as his true blood red eyes were the only things visible to Pitch's vision. The eyes soon circled around Pitch once, and stopped behind him in the darkness, whilst Pitch was standing below the sunlight that somehow managed to reach the dark place.

"Older by five minutes, to be precise." Pitch replied, and faced his brother.

"Not that I only need help, I'm offering you a bigger throne to sit on." Pitch continued, and caught his brother's attention. "You see, there's a girl, who used to be surrounded by darkness and fear. But with this... tiny little imbecile's help, she was brought back into where she felt safe, secure, basically no longer feared of her own power…"

"Which is?"

"Ice power. It's been growing inside her, more powerful than anything. What goes better than cold and darkness? With a help from my power, we should be able to control her completely. We both know what goes on after that." He clenched his fist, while smiling at it.

"Sounds like a job that you can do by your own. What's my role?" His brother asked, crossing his arms.

"You..." Pitch pointed at him. "You... will kill this tiny little bugger. Burn him into ashes. Along with his dragon, whatever it takes!" He said, gritting his teeth. Seeing Pitch in a furious expression he giggled once in the darkness.

"What happened with your trusted freak man? Drago, was his name?"

"Ah. Never trust a man that has lost an arm. He wouldn't be able to do the job properly. Now about time, brother. Are you with me?"

He stepped out into the light, revealing himself. Blood-red hair, grey skin, burning red eyes, and the same outfit as Pitch's but burning on fire. He scoffed, and let out a steam out of him mouth that consumes life.

"As you wish, brother." Said Thomas Mayhem, the guardian of death.

"Look Elsa! The aurora!"

"Aurora?" Elsa stood on from her chair and put away her thick book. "It can't be. It's in the middle of summer-"

She was cut as the view of the aurora in front of her balcony.

Indeed, it was in middle of summer. But the chances of aurora appearing was still making them to appear was possible. The bizarre light was formed in many combination of colors, and a curve slightly made its way approaching the ice queen. Gasping, Elsa stepped backward a little, but Olaf was there to stop her. Again, a curve of the aurora approached the queen, until Elsa found herself trying to reach for the light because of her curiosity. Her hand was shaking though, but finally, a contact was made.

The light gave a sense of bizarre vibration through Elsa's hand, which spread into her body. This didn't stop Elsa to try to 'grab' the light, all because her brain suddenly turned into a childish one, rather than her usual queenly one. It was a brief moment, but then the aurora retracted itself back into the main pack. Sighing, she sat down on the ice floor and watched the once in a life time performance of mother nature's best creation.

"Once... Mama told me a story about aurora." Elsa started, as Olaf sat next to her.

"Mhm?"

"She told me that... this is where dead go to continue their lives. Not just humans, but also animals. Because in the story itself, it was told that three brothers once tried to kill a bear. The fight took place on a very high glacier, and the oldest of the brothers was badly hurt. The bear was approaching the the other two, and this was noticed by the oldest brother. He decided to do what's best, and it's to pierce his spear into the glacier, making the ice below the bear to crack, bringing the bear and himself down."

"Oh my." Olaf said.

"But with that, the other two brothers were saved. When they were trying to find their brother, they found out that the bear was still alive. Taken by revenge, one of the brothers searched for the bear. His brother was trying to stop him, because it wasn't going to change anything. However, he alone managed to kill the bear, on the same place where his brother was killed. But the great spirit of the aurora was not happy to see the sadistic move by the brother, so they turned the brother into the same bear, and took the spirit of the bear with them.

With that... the brother; who's actually in a form of a bear, was confused. And the other brother thought that the bear killed his very-last brother... so the hunt began." Elsa sighed.

"That's a pretty dark story. Why would your mom tell such a story?" Olaf asked.

Rolling her eyes onto Olaf's, Elsa smirked. "She didn't. I sneaked a book from the library to my room when I was 12."

"Oh."

"Huh... But some of the pages were ripped off. After the brother turned into a bear, I know no more after that because the pages were ripped off." She shrugged.

"Maybe it was the bear who ripped it off. Heheh." The snowman grabbed its feet playfully.

"Oh Olaf-" She was cut once again when suddenly the aurora began to disappear from the sky, leaving the sea of stars to take place on the sky. Not that the sea of stars wasn't entertaining for her, but it was the first time of her seeing the aurora; and actually 'touched' it.

"Oh. The aurora's gone." Elsa scoffed, and stood up. "Well... I guess time to sleep."

"This fast?" Olaf turned his head as she walked back inside.

"I suppose. I want to finish this book on the bed." She grabbed her vermillion book and walked to the door that leads out. "Good night Olaf."

"Good night Elsa." He smiled.

'Good night...'

 _'Where am I?..._

 _Why is it so dark?_

 _I can't feel anything. I'm suffocating.'_

 _The ice queen found herself in a dark room. There was nothing to be seen except darkness. She was never afraid of the dark, but what's inside the dark is what frightens her the most. Her mind began to think of the worst things that could show up in front of her. She was scared, anxious, insecure. She felt almost back into her room, and that snaps it._

 _The environment soon changed into her room. She was sitting on her bed with her sleeping gown on._

 _'Why am I here? In my room?'_

 _The door on her right opened; revealing the 18 years old Elsa. Her expression was sad, downed, and finally a drop of tear landed on the floor._

 _'Why am I crying?...'_

 _She think through what happened back when she was 18. Then it hit her, her parents' departure to another kingdom._

 _'Ah... I must be crying right after I was told the news.. about my... parents' death..'_

 _Then the 18 years old Elsa disappeared like dust. This shocked Elsa, and sent her a chill through her spine. But what's about to happen next frightened her more._

 _The door was knocked._

 _Elsa remained still._

 _The door was knocked once again._

 _'Who is it?...'_

 _Collecting her bravery, she stood up from her bed and grabbed the door's handle. She twisted it... and it creak opened,_

 _revealing two pair of red eyes of a bear, breathing out steam in anger._

 _"AH-"_

 _She wasn't even given the time to scream, since the giant bear pinned her down easily, and it was all dark after the bear opened its jaw to reach for her neck._

"GAH!"

She looked around, confused, scared, anxious. She was back in her room in her ice castle, dressed in her sleeping gown.

"I-it was only a dream..."

She began to cry.

"B-but it felt so real."

"Oh it is real, my dear."


	10. Chapter 9: Flame

**_3 months later_**

Everything in Berk was on its original place. It was the Eden for the so-called barbarian vikings, because after Drago's attack on Berk, nothing interfered the social life in the archipelago.

Hiccup's duty was well executed, so far. Ever since he was dragged by the gang from where he was sure nobody would expect him to be there, he's doing the duty as his father told, no task is smaller when it comes to serving his people. Sure, he may have been in the workshop more than in the village itself. It's a habit inside his blood that he couldn't get rid of, and it's to wake up in the morning, wash himself, walk to the workshop and pick up some requests from the villagers. Even villagers questioned why the chief was working on the workshop, not in the hall or on his throne where he could sort some papers. It happened for his very first week in the chief duty. But after that, he began to scour more in the village.

As much as he expected the duty to be heavy and sweat-dripping, he was relatively going easy with his new title. He still got to fly with Toothless in the evening and feed him, and he managed to spare a little time to relax and enjoy the sunset. Basically, the dream job that people nowadays are dreaming of.

One morning, he came out of his house with a bag of his needs. After arguing with himself at the night before he went to sleep, he came up with the decision to visit his dearest queen in the south west, Elsa. This time, he wasn't going to sneak like a slippery Terrible Terror like he attempted three months ago. An excuse was already delivered to Astrid, the girl he'd put trusts on whenever he leaves the chair not sat. And the girl let him, she knew from those big green eyes that someone was in love, and he's mad to leave the land just to say hi to the other blonde.

As Hiccup rested his bag on the ground, he whistled into the air to call for his dragon. Out of nowhere, Toothless landed in front of him with a face fresh from the bed. And as from the bed, as Hiccup looked up on his house's roof, the dragon was from the roof.

"That explains why I heard a loud tumbling noise on my roof last night." He scoffed.

The dragon indeed was still sleepy, his bright green eyes were still only opened by half. And the solution for that came out of the door. Valka walked out in her green dress and with something on her hands, which seemed like a caked green mud with a rather big leaf as its plate. Hiccup himself found the particular object to be confusing.

"What is that?" He questioned.

"This is my secret recipe that I've learnt after living with dragons for twenty years. It's a mix of mint leaves, but added with the oh-so-called coffee from Arendelle, half of coconut, and a fish!" The last part resulted Hiccup with a frightened look, his mind was telling that she wanted him to eat the 'food', but with a fish added, he doubted.

"O-oh... yummy.."

"You're not gonna eat this. He is." She gestured to Toothless, which gave the male a sense of relief. The woman placed the dish in front of the sleepy Night Fury, but its smell, especially from the fish, caught his attention. The dragon first gave a small lick, and a sense of mint melted in his tongue, making him to be eager as he took a full bite of the food. As much as the dragon would prefer a fish as for the breakfast, he also finished the 'plate', which was a big mint leaf. The dragon rider was staggered by seeing a carnivore enjoying a vegetarian dish. He'd always assumed that vegetarians were a plague, as much as sarcastic he was when he found out his mother was a vegetarian.

"That's gonna keep him awake for the day. Now be careful, would you? Don't get caught up in a battle or something with other dragons. I don't want to see you coming home with a missing arm." She placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it to convey her expression that she was really serious.

"I'm not Drago, mom."

"You aren't. Of course. But please. Take care."

"I will. Thank you." He curled a small smile, and put on his helmet. He put on his bag on top of the dragon, which Toothless found it light, and he clipped it with a single line on each end of the bag, making it secure as they're about to fly.

Giving a last nod, which she returned by doing the same, he took off into the sky.

Seeing the flying Night Fury with her son as the rider was a spectacular view for her, knowing that he'd changed the whole village from the blood-thirsty people into peace and friendship between dragons and men. She was proud. She kept her eyes on the Night Fury who's getting further and higher into the sky; until a maneuver was executed, resulting both of them to be ended up in the clouds where no eyes could reach the duo.

"He didn't even say bye to me…"

Valka looked at her right, and Astrid was there, saddened to the fact that the rider didn't bid a farewell for his trip that would last for a week.

"Hey." Valka snaked her arm around her neck. "Worry not. I bet he did, maybe on your desk, a paper or something." She gave a hint, which brighten her face by a little.

"Really?"

"Well that's what he did when he was about to steal some times to visit his favorite spot with Toothless." She shrugged, smiling a little.

"I'm gonna go check!" Her feet brought herself away from Valka in excitement back to her house.

"Astrid!" Valka called out.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"I'll be waiting for you in the dragon arena, as always." She winked, which was replied by nods by Astrid.

Back with the dragon and his rider, the sense of freedom was flooding his mind. The cold breeze wind through his helmet, the sunrise in front of him, the endless line of horizon, not even his eyes could reach what lies at the very end of the world. Of course, he's eager to satisfy his eyes by seeing what's never been discovered with his beloved best friend who's in a shape of a dragon. But a man has to chase for his love of his life, and he'd chosen to satisfy his heart first, then maybe his brain with new things.

All things considered, as much as he enjoys a trip with his dragon together, but if the trip takes hours, boredom will be his enemy. Wild dragons weren't really much of a problem, because he knew how to deal with them in order to have a peaceful ride. The dragon master, after all, was his other title.

Because he was going south west, the sunrise was actually behind him, illuminating nearly everything right in front of his eyes. But going south west, also means going to his old historic place where he made his very first heroic act for his people, and of course on his dragon too.

The sun was climbing its way all the way up to its throne, but its light was not to reach what Hiccup has entered. Which he also just remembered in his head.

The white clouds were soon exchanged with deep grey fogs. His mind would say that nothing would go in the favored way if fogs were to fill the air, but since he's experienced losing a leg in the place and actually managed to return... Not in one piece but alive, he kept on. Soon rocky towering pillars of rocks appeared, almost like were meant to confuse any visitors that don't breathe fire and trap them with the fire breathers. That was soon proved as Hiccup and Toothless flew past a stranded Viking's ship near a rock pillar. Seeing this, Hiccup patted his partner on the head, sign that he was counting for him as for navigation. Toothless' zig zag movement soon led the two to the Queen's nest.

The volcano was the first thing that he spotted first, but behind the volcano was more intriguing. His green eyes inside his helmet spotted the big skeleton that used to be the queen of the dragon, lying on the rocky beach as its grave. As they flew in circle around the island, admiring the true reason why dragons were to attack the Berkians in the past, the next thing they found staggered them the most.

"For the love for Thor... Is that?..."

The ex-alpha, the king that was forced to leave the throne of the king of the dragons by a Night Fury and his rider, the dragon master, lying on its exposed grave on the beach. Judging from the smelly carcass and the burnt out bones unlike the usual white ones, Hiccup came up with the conclusion that the alpha was set on fire. But no fire was strong enough to melt down a dragon's skin, even for the one who breathes frost and spits ice. Even though the dead alpha was his enemy, it was still a very intelligent being and a highly respected one, so Hiccup landed near the gigantic skeleton to investigate.

He hopped off his dragon and removed his helmet. Scratching his hair, he touched one big rib bone. Indeed, it was burned. He also noticed some hardened stones around the rib, almost like something was covering it. His hand knocked down some of it to have a sample.

He examined it thoroughly, and came up with the answer.

"This... Was lava. Frozen lava. Could it be... The alpha was bathed in lava?"

Seeing no other possibilities of what else could've happened that was strong enough to burn down an alpha, Hiccup stepped back in disgust.

"Did... Drago do this?"

Filled with hatred, his hatreds towards Drago risen. A mad sod who bathed the alpha in lava, in reason of because its failure in conquering Berk. That's his twenty years old brain's theory, which we all know is wrong.

Narrowing his eyes with a serious look, he hopped back on his dragon, with a wish that this most hated man in the world would die in a hole where no one would even know his death. Toothless found himself staring at his archenemy in pity, but as a picture of Drago popped inside his mind, his teeth were out, hissing.

"Come on Toothless... Let's go."

Even with the dragon who's known as a dragon that cannot be seen in the night due to its lightning speed, the trip to Arendelle resulted the two to arrive at destination at when the sun went down at the far west. Hiccup thought the trip would only take six hours, but storm, oversleep, and technical issue on Toothless' tail wing expanded the time.

The duo landed in the forest where no eyes could spot the dragon in the darkness. In a small opening in the woods, they landed there. Hiccup buckled off from his seat, and took his bag. The opening was familiar for the two, because it was the spot that they chose when they first discovered the land of Arendelle. And it was a strategic one, because there's a river nearby for Toothless to feed himself, and a small underground cave which could be used for Toothless to hide. The vikings might've shown their dragons to the civilians of Arendelle, including to the queen herself. However, Hiccup was still not sure to casually take Toothless along inside the village. He even still doubted his outfit would be acceptable by the people of Arendelle, so that he's about to take out from his bag was his solution for the problem.

It was a dark green cloak, with a hoodie to cover his head. He put it on simply, and looked over to his dragon.

"How do I look?"

He asked the dragon. The dragon narrowed his eyes, and pointed a claw into his eyes.

"Your eyes?" He questioned. Then he laughed, after finding Toothless' sarcastic side.

"You silly reptile. Alright, you know where to hide," he pointed to a small crack opening to his left, which led to the cave. "And where to feed yourself." He pointed to his right, where it led to the river.

The dragon nodded.

"Good. I'll check you everyday. Bye for now." He walked with his cloak on, onwards to Arendelle.

The five minutes foot walk brought him to a s bridge that connected the forests and the village. No one was to be seen at the moment, so he marched on.

The walk was peaceful. He did walk past some villagers that didn't even mind his appearance as a cloaked stranger. Maybe it's normal for them to see such a sneaky-fashioned man walking in the village. But what Hiccup caught in the air was... Unsettling.

"What is this smell?... Fire?"

A trace of ash was spotted by his green eyes, floating onto the air around 40 feet ahead on the downhill. He rushed on, and the view that was in sight was jaw dropping.

A house, burning on fire, with a family crying hysterically in front of it. Some guards were too chicken to risk their lives to go in, because what was heard inside the house... Was a baby crying.

The brunette removed his cloak, and rushed towards the guard's side. "Is that a baby crying inside!?" He asked the man. But instead, the crying woman, who might be the baby's mother, grabbed his shoulders fiercely.

"YES! PLEASE! GO SAVE MY LITTLE CHILD!"

Seeing that the door was still opened, but a wall of fire was blocking the way, Hiccup gathered some courage.

"Come on… You have a dragon. You've experienced fire quite well."

He ran in.

"Darling, what is that?"

"Hm?"

The black-haired male looked out to the window where his queen was looking at. A burning house caught his attention. He smiled at it in evil.

"Don't worry sweety. It is my little surprise for you as for our... Anniversary, I suppose. Some fireworks. That's all."


	11. Chapter 10: Poor Soul

The heroic brunette rushed in, using his crossed arms as a shield for the wall of fire. As he walked through, sense of heat was quickly felt, but he was spurred on by the sense of heat itself as well. He immediately stopped, and checked for any fire on his body. Nothing was found.

"Okay..." He looked behind him to see the horror face on the mother of the baby. He gave one assuring nod to tell the woman that he's got the problem. The gesture wasn't very assuring, but she returned the nod.

Hiccup soon heard the baby crying on the second floor. Seeing the wooden staircase that led to the second floor was still intact, he rushed on. But some obstacles of burning objects such as tables, chairs, and the wooden walls themselves slowed down the male. When he reached the first step of the staircase, there was a small hole on the floor. His hand reached the table on his left to prevent himself from losing balance, but little did he know, the table was blazing on fire. So his hand made a contact with the fire, and his brain immediately sensed the burning feeling, he pulled his hand back in reflex.

"GAH!"

The fire left a burnt mark on his hand, he could see the edges of his nails were blacked. Some flesh were exposed, with ashes to cover it. Ignoring to the fact that his hand was burnt, he surged on. This time, he hopped to the staircase in order to reach it, and he did it rather successfully. He ultimately brought himself to the second floor, and the heat wave was getting stronger as he sensed it. Mostly was radiated from the roof on top of him, and he could see why, the roof was the biggest burning object of the house. The burning structure that supported the roof's weight was not helping Hiccup, it was only decreasing his limited time to save the baby.

The viking looked around for the baby, and he found a baby cradle near the window that exposed the view to the crowd in front of the house. And there he was, the brown haired baby crying out loud to beg his helpless mother to help himself. And his hero was there, gently picking him up in his caring arms.

Time was being consumed fast by the intense fire, so the viking rushed back. As he was stepping down the stairs, a few panels of woods crashed its way down to the staircase, leaving a hole between the duo and the rest of the stairs. Gathering his courage, he hopped with full thrust in his muscles. The god of luck was on his side, he managed to jump over the obstacle.

The door was only a few feet left, and the god of bad luck hopped on his back to give his life more weight. The wall of fire was higher than before, and running through it might not seem much of a good idea, especially with a vulnerable baby in his arms. His eyes scanned for any alternative way, and again, the god of luck fought back. He spotted the mother of the baby spreading her arms at the window that led out of the house. And he was really lucky, no fire was to block his way near the window.

"Come here! Quick!" The mother begged.

Hiccup rushed to the window. Once he reached it, he slowly gave the baby to the mother who was ready to accept him. Once the baby was in her arms, she spilled every of her love towards the baby by giving him the warmest hug. Now it was Hiccup's turn to get out, but the god of bad luck knocked down the god of luck.

CRACK-

He looked up, and the wooden ceiling, which was literally the floor of the second floor, fell apart right onto Hiccup's spot. His very sharp reflex saved the day by making him to jump from the spot where the burning objects were about to fall. However, that was it. His only way out was blocked by the burning floor.

"Rassragr!..." As much as clean-mouthed he was, the situation was a perfect moment for him to swear for his bad luck.

Desperation, confusion, cold sweat, heat, fear, everything seemed to bashed Hiccup in every single possible aspect. He could hear some people shouting for him by not his name, but by how he looked like, Viking. He could see that they're trying their best to find a way to get himself out of the hell, but it's not enough.

He think thoroughly for any possible way, then it hit him. The window upstairs.

'What do I do? Just jump like that?'

'What if I never make it?...'

'I could use the flying suit to soften the landing!'

'But I will look ridiculous... especially in front of- NOW'S NOT THE TIME!'

Shaking his head, he ran his way back to the second floor. As he reached the second floor, the structure of the roof was in no good shape. They're almost like sticks supporting a thick book's weight while bring burned. The sight only rushed his adrenaline more. He saw the window, his only way out. His plan was simple, jump out of it, use the flying suit to control the landing, and hope for people to catch his body. But one particular sight left him to be frozen for a while. His face was puzzled because of it.

"Those barrels... They were never there?"

Barrels of gun powder, placed on both right and left side of the window. All it takes to worsen the situation is one fiery ash to ignite more than 200 pounds of explosives. One hole on each barrel was opened for human's hand to cup some powder, but it opened a way for a single ash to ignite the powders, but so far, none had made its way yet.

"I believe, I believe, I believe.."

Thinking for further, he ran for it to the window, passing the baby cradle. In slow motion, Hiccup was only a step away from making his jump over the window. An a fiery ash was an inch away from making a contact with the powder inside the barrel.

BOOM!

Outside, the terrified people of Arendelle watched the explosion making a mushroom smoke onto the air. Ashes, burned chips of woods, carbon monoxide, and a shock wave were exposed into the air. The scene erupted some tears to flow down from the mother's eyes, as the explosion itself was reflected on her watery eyes. And the scene was worsened as the viking was nowhere to be found.

Instead, the explosion caused the Viking to be sent into the back of the house, down at the green and silent hill. The gravity pulled the male back, resulting him to be rolled all the way on the hill while fire was consuming his outfit. But the moist grass put the fire down as he continued rolling downhill. One object stopped the male from rolling, and it was a rock. His back made a contact with the rock, as much as painful it was, it managed to stop him from rolling any further.

Slow heartbeat, heavy breathing, huge burn mark on his chest, flowing blood from his head, he was in no good shape at all. But his eyes were still peeled by half, watching the fire flatten the house from a distance. A breeze of cold wind soon flowed in the air, and his breath was visible as if they're steam.

His poor soul was detected by the one who's supposed to give mercy for one, who's currently sat beside a child with a fever all the way in the land of the Brits. The child was in a deep fever, and Angela was there to give him the healing he needed. Something triggered inside her head, a call that someone was about to fall into the hand of the death. Giving a last glance to the kid, she walked out, and flew away.

His poor soul was also noticed by the one who's supposed to end the soul's life. But the thing was... it was Mayhem. Mayhem is known as a guardian who swallows lives deliberately, even for the ones who don't deserve to face death yet, or even the ones who aren't meant to face death that early. He's a living devil amongst innocent souls.

And he was behind of what caused the fire that almost consumed that baby's life. He watched Hiccup risking his very own life for the baby, and he...

was right next to Hiccup, at the moment.

"Don't come home with a lost arm, she said?"

The unsettling voice called. Hiccup rolled his eyes to his right, and spotted the man himself, Thomas Mayhem.

"Don't worry. I'll leave your arm in one piece."

"... W-who are you?" his voice was weak, and it only left a sharp pain on his chest after he coughed out several times.

"Me?" He stood up, facing Hiccup while the fiery house was behind him. The condition made Hiccup to not able to see his face clearly. But he was up for no good, he knew.

"I am... Thomas Mayhem. Call me Mayhem." He knelt down in front of him, his eyes were blazing red hot. "Although... you'll never be able to call my name anymore.." The death had spoken, and then he summoned a blade of fire, which Hiccup never noticed because he was staring deeply into Thomas' eyes.

"That's right... Keep staring into my eyes..." He slowly pointed the sword into the viking's chest. The sword was radiating hot, hot enough for Hiccup to realize what he was about to do. All he could do was to gasp, until...

SMACK!

Mayhem was flinched, due something smack him on the face. It was hard enough to make the devil to roll away from Hiccup. The devil looked up to spot the living angel with her staff beside of the viking.

"Angela..." He continued her name with a laugh, standing up on his feet. "It's been a while."

"Yes... It has been... Since you tried to kill that old man..."

"He was an old man! Old man!" He repeated, stomping the ground in anger. "Whatever! You're not gonna make me fail for the second time, Ange!" He charged himself in a ball of fire forward. Angela's wings flapped once, evading the charging devil into the air. Flying towards Mayhem from the back, she landed a big hit on the back with her staff. May seemed weak in Hiccup's eyes, but it caused a major pain on Mayhem. Screaming in pain, Mayhem immediately turned around and blasted a wide flamethrower from his chest, which Angela managed to avoid as well with her agile wings.

 _"Vous allez devoir essayer de mieux_!" (You're gonna have to try better!) The winged angel mocked.

 _"Tais-toi!"_ (shut up!)

Mayhem jumped to her direction, trying to grab her down. In order to block him, she swung her staff to knock him down, but it was countered back by his hand. His hands took a good grip on both of her shoulders, adding a weight, causing the two to fall with Angela to hit the ground first. To loosen his grips on her shoulder, Angela landed a punch with her right wing. Since her wings were enormous, the punch was able to knock Mayhem off of herself. Seeing her chance while Mayhem was still trying to get up, she landed another punch. But Mayhem's reflex was too quick, it held the wing back.

An evil smirk curled up on his lips.

He gripped on the wing so hard, and flowed a lot of energy through his arm, causing the wing to be burned.

"AAHHH!" Angie screamed in pain. As she was about to pull herself away, Mayhem pulled her wing while still flowing his energy, and reached for the other wing, and did the same. The burning pain was unbearable, and Mayhem was pulling her in with no mercy. He pulled, and pulled, and pulled, 'till he was close enough to kick her back with his foot. The angel roughly kissed the ground, with her wing burned into crisp.

Panting while suffering in pain that she's never felt in a long time, Angela gathered some power on her muscles, struggling to stand up and fight back. Even in her condition, her duty to bring wellness to poor souls was still calling, and she insisted to do so.

Trembling, not able to stand up, she rotated herself to see for the brunette. What she saw shocked her to death.

Mayhem was gone.

And the poor viking had a sword of fire pierced through his chest.

And her eyes... caught his last breath being exhaled from his mouth that flowed down a trail of blood.

"... N-n-no..."

"How was that, deary?"

"Rather boring, if I'm honest."

Narrowing his eyes while following her to her room, Pitch grabbed her arm to stop her. "Alright. How about we just do... a flashback of our times together? You know, the library, chandelier on top of us, a cup of tea... and a book of architecture... that can't get any better, can it?" He smiled.

Raising an eyebrow, she gave him a smirk and nodded. "You know me so well."

"That ice castle must've been a work of years of studying." He complimented.

"Why thank you."

They soon entered the library. Elsa led herself to her favorite row of books, which was filled with not just one category of books, but filled with his favorite ones. So it's the favorite category. They were all thick books, and after having the capability to read at the age of three, she's read all of them. But a throwback would be nice, she thought.

She grabbed a dusty one, with a bear as its logo on the cover itself.

"Brother Bear." She read the title as she opened the first page.

"I've read that one."

"You have?" She asked as she walked to her table, under the chandelier.

"Yes. I read that when I was a kid. I stole it from the bookstore."

She eyed the male. "I can see why."

After he joined her, she flipped through all of the pages, and noticed around a third of the last pages were ripped off. It hit her, remembering that the book was incomplete due to its ripped pages.

"Oh? What caused this?" Pitch asked.

"I don't know... Hey! You've read the book, why don't you tell me what happens after the youngest brother turns into a bear?" She rested her chin on her hand, ready to hear a tale.

"Well... my memory is bad... living for a time that no men could even last for did erase some… But I believe..." He paused for a moment, thinking deeply. For another several seconds, he sighed. "Nope, I remember nothing. But I do remember that I've read it! I swear!"

"Hmph. You're full of disappointment."

"So are you."

"I can't believe I'm having a romantic affair with a man like you." She giggled.

"So can I." He rolled his golden eyes away, smiling. "But it is happening."

"If so... Why don't you deal with my paperwork? You were pretty good."

"How so?"

"You were able to consider every possible aspect that could cause an interference if we decided to do a treaty with the Southern Isles. I was rather impressed when I heard your explanation." She confessed. "And your skills in sword combat, as a bowman, and to make people bow to you." She imagined back in the days where Pitch was around her.

"I will make a good king, I suppose." He replied.

Her eyes widen. "Geez, shut up with the dirty mouth, would you?" She shot a trace of ice to seal his mouth shut.

"Am I interrupting?"

The couple turned around to see Mayhem under the light of a chandelier above him. His eyebrow raised as he saw Pitch's mouth being sealed with something that looked like ice. Scoffing, he crossed his arms.

"Who is this?" Elsa asked.

Pitch cleaned his mouth off. "Ah, Elsa. Meet my brother. Thomas Mayhem."

Thomas didn't seem to be happy to be introduced to the queen. Instead, he gestured his brother to come over to him. Pitch walked over to him.

'What is it?'

'I've completed the task.'

'The dragon too?'

Thomas' eyes widen. He forgot the rider's dragon had to be vanquished as well.

'Consider it done...'

He let himself consumed by fire, teleporting to god knows where.


	12. Chapter 11: Fallen

"O-oh... Hiccup..."

There he was, the viking, whose last breath was just exhaled. Once again, Angela had failed to protect someone. Her fists were scratching the dirt, infuriated but broken in the same time. And drops of tears landed on the grass. Seeing someone had been called by their name not at the time yet shattered her, especially when her job was to prevent it. It wasn't just a duty, it was her passion. She adores seeing parents tearing in happiness once they see their beloved child woke up from an endless ill that she put an end. She loves the sight of a knight waking up the next day to see his cut on his neck was gone, meaning an opportunity for him to go home to his wife and kids. She loves seeing the long-haired blonde tearing up in happiness from sadness when she saw her lover woke up from a stab on the side. She loves helping people, and she hates herself for being not able to help them, especially when she's been given the power to.

She slowly crawled her way to the soulless male, since the pain on her wings were unbearable. Her hands slowly cradled his upper half. The sight she never wanted to see was there, a huge hole on his chest that exposed his inner body. But the most heart-breaking sight was his own heart, no longer beating due to its big scar on itself. Angela quickly turned herself from the bloodbath, shutting her eyes. When she opened her eyes, the view of the fjord welcomed her. Even in this fiery night, the fjord was there, calm and peaceful. This clicked something inside her head, something that she must do now in order to carry on Hiccup's death.

His funeral.

Since she was the only one there, and Arendellian wouldn't know how to do a Viking's funeral, Angela determined to try to deem her failure by making a funeral for the fallen Viking. With that determined, she silently tilted his head down with her eyes shut. Focusing, she spread her wings up, and they glowed yellow brightly.

Becoming an angel to help people did come up with a benefit to heal Angela herself, but it took her ten minutes to heal her wings up, until all the feathers had grown back, completely new. Done with healing herself, she took a good grip on Hiccup, and flew away to the very end of the fjord.

Meanwhile, at the castle, the two couple were still reading books with tea as their drink in the middle of the night. The queen had been always a night owl, with books to keep herself accompanied through the night, and also as her pillow too sometimes. And even though she's a woman, she still gets surprised to see her books covered in drools by the morning. Pitch found himself enjoying the books that the library accommodate, with his reading glasses made by his own fear dusts helping him to read. He even thought about having a library inside his lair, somehow.

As much as Elsa loves reading, doing the same thing over and over did get old. The boring book she was reading was not helping too, that she stood up from her seat and walked her way to the giant window that would give a view to the fjord if the curtain was opened. She only took a peek to see the full moon was there, lighting the whole kingdom. One particular thing caught her eyes, and it was a red... burning thing floating at the end of the fjord. Something... looked like a boat? She questioned herself. Having no answer, she called for Pitch.

"Pitch. Hey."

The male looked up. "Hm?"

"Look. What am I seeing?" She gestured him to come. The guardian grudgingly stood up and walked to her side. He looked at the view, and spotted the same object.

"What is that?" Pitch questioned.

"I don't know. That's why I asked you, silly. Is it one of your surprises? Will there be... I don't know... fireworks fired from that thing?" Elsa imagined the scene inside her head.

"No no.." He shook his head. "I have no idea what this is. But it's going away from our kingdom, so I suppose it won't be any harm."

"Oh..." She said, while still staring at the object going away and away. Then something clicked inside her head.

"This kind of reminds me of the way Vikings carry on their fallen ones. They put the dead body on a boat, covered with a cloth and his or her viking's big hat sitting on top of the body. And then, the boat will set sail to wherever the wind takes it to. In the process, other vikings will shoot arrows with burning tips, which will ultimately land on the materials that have been set on board that can set on fire easily. So basically, they burn the body off, which I find really..."

"Uninteresting." Pitch cut in, giving that uninterested look on his face.

Gasping a bit, she crossed his arms. "Excuse me? I really don't want to have an argument because I was about to say the complete opposite."

"Just because we're a couple doesn't mean we must have the same opinion all the time, Queen Elsa. Why must burn the body off when we humans come from the dirt?" Pitch did the same pose.

"I get that, but people are different. They have their own tradition. You can have yourself buried once the time comes." She pushed him slightly, which earned a smirk on his face.

"You wish. But vikings are stubborn, blood thirsty, brainless, et cetera. Mention anything that has a relation to killing, lost lives, and anything, you can describe them just fine."

"Which is ironic, because I'm not a viking."

The two turned around, and the queen was taken by a gasp to see Mayhem there, standing in his fiery outfit. His arms were crossed behind his back, appeared to be hiding a surprise as his evil smile hinted it. Pitch spread his arms, welcoming his brother.

"Welcome, Thomas." Pitch greeted, walking to him. "Have you done what I've requested you to?"

"Both rider and his dragon are good... as dead." The last part sent a shiver through Elsa's spine, which also made her to suspect.

"Who are... these two that are good as dead?" Elsa questioned, crossing her arms once again while walking to the brothers.

Mayhem eyed at his brother, confirming whether it's time to reveal their plan. Pitch noticed so, and he waved his hand as 'wait'.

"I believe we haven't done a proper introduction to my brother here. He is named Thomas Mayhem, call him Mayhem. He is known as the guardian who ends lives of people. Sick people, dying people, even... the ones who don't deserve to face death yet! He's the man on the duty."Pitch explained.

Elsa's eyes widened at the explanation, disgusted. "HOW'S THAT A DUTY?! KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE IS A DUTY?!"

"Well, respectfully Queen Elsa, I wouldn't call it a duty, like Pitch said. I'd prefer to call it..." He placed a finger on his chin, murmuring words while looking at the floor without a focus.

"Hobby."

She gasped once again. "A HOBBY?! PITCH! YOUR BROTHER IS... you know what..." She calmed herself.

"Get out. Before I make you." Elsa pointed a finger to the door. "I don't want a heartless person to breath inside my kingdom. No one."

"Shame. I was going to show you this." Mayhem revealed his other hand, grabbing a helmet that belonged to no one else, except Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. It took her a while to recognize whose helmet it was. She remembered... brown hair... freckles... green eyes... then it hit her hard. But at this very moment, she felt that she was back, somehow free from something that's been sealing the true-self inside her.

"Y-you... you did n-not... mean that..." within a second, the helmet was gone into ashes.

"Whoops." Mayhem giggled.

"YOU MONSTER!" The enraged queen sent two beams of ice towards the devil, but was blocked as he burned himself in a fire ball. But the beams were strong, Mayhem found himself struggling to keep on. The ball of fire didn't last long, and soon it was no longer capable to hold against the ice. An explosion was caused, sending the devil to a large shelf of books. The impact was thankfully not enough to cause the shelf to fall. The queen rushed after the devil, with a sword of ice summoned in her hand swinging at him. The devil's eye caught the sword, and blocked it with his own sword, made of blazing fire. Using her muscles to keep the male pinned, she kept on suppressing the fiery blade. But the male was stronger, he managed to stood back on his feet, and a smile because of his confidence.

"You're strong for a woman..."

Yelling out a strong yell, Elsa retracted her sword and landed a swing, but blocked. She did the same until the whole fight turned into a sword fight. She finally could put a good use of her sword fighting lesson back in the past, but nothing was perfect, including her skills in this fight. After one big swing done by Mayhem, Elsa was flinched back several steps backward. Using this moment, she created an icicle and threw it at Mayhem. The same thing happened, it was blocked.

"I'm tired of your game. Let me teach you some lessons."

He walked up to her, cracking his knuckles. "Lesson one, expect the unexpected." With that, he raised a hand and a shock wave of heat was sent towards her, flinching her a few steps backward. Since the heat wave was so hot, she felt her power downed. "Lesson two! Be ready!" Mayhem swung his sword from above, which Elsa wasn't quite ready to block it. The fiery sword hit the icy one hardly, sending the queen another steps backward. "Lesson three! Watch your blind spot!" The devil grabbed the tip of the sword, and landed a big hit with the handle bar on Elsa's cheek. It was too hard to take, Elsa broke down on the floor, with her arms supporting her weary body. Her eyes were narrowed and her vision was blurry, but she could see drops of blood on the floor.

"Enough..."

Pitch ceased the fight, walking into the messy scene. He recklessly grabbed Elsa up by the neck, choking her. He summoned a ball of dusts of fear, then put it inside Elsa's mouth by force. While Elsa's hands were busy trying to free herself from Pitch's grip, now were trying to free her mouth from whatever Pitch was putting in. In the process, she felt something traveled down inside her throat, something harsh, something she would never consume. But it soon consumed her mentally, as she broke down onto the floor. Her body curled into fetal position, and shaking, as if she's been possessed.

"ACK- AGH- GAHH..."

Looking at the possessed woman with no sense of mercy, Pitch walked away to the window to wait until the process was done. His brother followed him, clearing off the dusts on his outfit. The sound of Elsa gagging behind wasn't really much of an interference for the brothers, knowing that their plan was going absolutely fine.

"I had to fight with Angela when I was about to kill the boy. She has very sharp sense, doesn't she?" Mayhem spoke.

"Yeah. She always does."

"I had to hold my laugh when I saw her making the funeral process for that boy."

"Oh?" Pitch pulled him by the shoulder, pointing at the same object that could be seen out of the window. "So is that Hiccup?"

"Mhm. I can confirm that."

In the darkness that was exposed by candles that Anna grabbed while watching the whole scene, she never felt so terrified. Her sister was there, presumably dying. Even though she's been the most ballsy sister out of the two, she was struggling to break the wall in order to go there and save her sister. Every fibre of her being was shaking. Horror, confusion, and anger prevalent on her feature as she watched her sister in the most uncomfortable position. Gritting her teeth, she went for it.

She barged in with the candles, about to kneel near her side, but a wall of fire towered between Anna and her sister. She perked up to the window, seeing Mayhem raising his hand.

"Do not move an inch to your sister. You're useless, there's no use to take you over." Pitch warned.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!" She yelled.

"I took her over," he gestured to the possessed woman. "So then I can take over everything." He clenched his fists. "Living in the darkness has been always terrible as it always has, and it's the only place where I can stay. However, then I realized, I was wrong. Very wrong. Stepping into the light to expose my true power has been always the answer, to show them who's in charge, to show them who they MUST bow down to!"

"YOU MOSTERS!"

"I am... A proud one."

All in sudden, Elsa's muscles stopped moving at once. Anna noticed so, and was about to call out her name when the fiery wall suddenly was put out. She glanced at the man who summoned it, wondering for why for a split second before she knelt near Elsa.

"Elsa!" She shook her. "Elsa! are you a-alright?!"

Her face was kissing the floor, but then it tilted up to see her sister with her bright yellow eyes.

"Why hello there, Anna." She replied, nonchalant. Her voice was dark and cold, as if someone else was speaking inside her. Someone else but not her sister. Shocked by how nonchalant her sister was, Anna couldn't speak a word, because she was honestly scared of her own sister. Once again, she gathered some courage to speak up.

"Are you o-okay?... You were..."

"Do I look like I've been run over by a cart?" She smiled.

A small giggle erupted from her throat. "N-no.. it's just..."

A hand took a good grip on Anna's neck, choking it, and it was Elsa herself. Her smile was gone, as she raised her own sister to the air while standing up on her heels. Anna struggled to free herself, but it was no use.

"Get off from my sight."

With that, she was thrown into one of the bookshelf, with her back as the first part of her body to make a contact. Hurt, both physically and mentally, Anna ran away for her dear life.

The dawn sky took over the sky above Berk, with one particular figure flying its way towards a house that was inhabited by the wife of Berk's ex-chief, and also the mother of the chief of Berk. It was Angela, flying with sadness to fill her expression. She landed on her bare feet in front of the door, and took a deep breath.

Angela knocked the door three times. With the current time, she thought about stepping in without permission. But the footsteps she heard after she knocked turned her away from the will.

The door was opened, revealing Valka herself.

"Oh Angela! Still pretty as ever!"

Angela found herself scratching her hair. "Eheh... Val. I am here... to bring bad news... I.."

"W-what is it?"

Before she could even speak out a word, she already broke into tears.

 _"I-I'm so sorry..."_


	13. Chapter 12: Rise

"She's... I have no idea what's happening with her. All I know is, she's no longer my old sister that I used to know."

"My dear, Anna... How could you tell that the queen is—"

"OH! Here she comes, quickly! Act normal!"

"Um—um.."

The double door was opened, and the queen stepped in with her uncanny, royal-like pose. She may have changed, but her fashion didn't. She's still dressed in her normal dress that was made of ice, that reflected a trace of light from the window to Anna's eyes. She looked away, and her odd movement was noticed by the queenly queen. She stopped at her spot, glaring deeply.

"Is there something wrong, Anna?"

She smiled innocently. "Uh, nothing. Just your dress, it's—" When she rolled her eyes onto the dress, she noticed some of the snowflakes were black, and the snows that the dress would summon were now ashes.

And it wasn't just Anna who noticed the weird sight. "Your Highness... Your dress, it's—"

"Something wrong with my dress, Gerda?"

As if her voice echoed across the hall, the haunting voice of the queen made the maid to step back a little. And even a small crystal of the chandelier hanging on the ceiling were shaken due to the horrifying voice.

"N-nothing! It's perfect, as always!" Gerda nodded to assure the queen, which somehow worked.

"Hmph. Is the—"

"Elsa." Anna cut in, which didn't make the queen to be happier.

"It's queen for you, princess."

"Elsa, what's wrong with you?" now her courage consumed her, a courage of ten men could combine. "Y-you've been... weird. You've been acting like the royal queen that we used to joke over! Not to mention your fashion taste that changed in the previous twenty four hours! What did Pitch do to you?!" Anna's courage made her to take a good grip on Elsa's arms, shaking them in hope for her to return to her normal being, which didn't happen of course.

"P-Pitch? Who's Pitch, Princess Anna?" Gerda asked.

"Pitch! The man who made an entrance with black ashes out of nowhere and has a romantic affair with my sister! She's turned my sister into something else! Haven't you seen her before?!" Anna explained.

"I-I'm afraid not, Princess Anna. I haven't seen such a man who makes an entrance like... that." Gerda answered.

"B-But—"

"But—" Elsa cut in, lifting Anna's chin with her index finger, leaning in to show some dominance. "You should give him more respect. You barely know him. He has so much to reveal to you, apart from our little..." Elsa looked down to the floor, then to Gerda. "Gerda, would you please give us some space?"

"O-Oh! Most certainly!" She immediately left afterwards. Leaving the sisters alone, Elsa took a good grip on her sister's neck, lifting her against the wall. Fear immediately spread through her brain, and cold crawled through her spine. The combination were worse compared to her experience when the Great Thaw happened.

"If you're dare enough to tell anyone about what happened last night, AND right now, I swear to the the beating heart of lord, I will kill you." She spoke through her gritted teeth. But then a second thought came, the fact that she's still her sister. Or... Elsa's sister.

"Or maybe I can go a little softer for you." With the curled smile on her lips, Anna could tell her show of mercy wasn't anywhere close to one. "I can kill your boyfriend first, Kristoff."

Anna couldn't reply verbally, so she only nodded down, as a line of tear ran down her cheek. Satisfied, Elsa released her grip. Anna desperately coughed down on the floor, as black ashes left a mark on her neck. As she breathed in, she only caught more ashes into her throat, causing even worse coughing. No sign of pity was to be seen on Elsa's expression, as she exited the hall. She spotted Gerda doing some work on polishing the door, and only gave her a sharp glance as she left.

Gerda noticed the unfamiliar sound of Anna's coughs. She rushed after the princess, and held her up.

"Anna! Are you okay?!"

The princess looked up to her, and spotted the very last bit of the ashes, disappeared into the air. She nervously gulped, nodding down.

"What did your sister do to you?!"

Her image haunted her, the voice that belonged to someone she wouldn't call as her sister spoke inside her mind. It's almost like the fear that had haunted her for years of isolation had finally consumed her; taking her over; and finally could speak by its own.

"N-nothing. It's just..."

"What is it? Why are you crying?"

"Valka... I am s-so sorry..."

"Sorry for what?"

The angel broke down, and the female viking followed her pose to catch for her eyes. The female viking's eyes noticed something unusual; her wings. Burned into crisp, no feather was to be seen, as they touched the ground with its joints producing uncomfortable noise. Taken by a gasp, Valka led her into the house, and sat her down.

"What happened?.." She asked worriedly. "You're in a terrible shape. Who did this?!"

"M-Mayhem. You see..." Angela took off Valka's hands from her wings, and stared at their hands as they're connected with her blurry eyes due to her tears flooding. She tried to speak a word, but her trembling lips prevented her from doing so. She let out another gasp, and cleared herself. "I was in England, carressing a child's forehead who was in a deep fever. His weary soul was noticed by me, and I was there, curing him.

But then, I felt a terrible sense. It was dying, and I mean, dying. I rushed myself to the dying soul, and the soul... wasn't alone. He was accompanied by the devil. Mayhem." Angela turned to see her, she was replied by a nod by Valka to continue. She inhaled deeply, her hands grabbing her knees in the process.

"And the poor soul... was Hiccup. Your son."

Her green eyes widened, a drop of jaw was seen, as well as a deep gasp. Valka covered her mouth, shaking her head as a 'no' to deny the bitter truth.

"Val... I failed. I battled him, but when I was downed, he took the chance to kill—"

"N-no.. Nononono—"

"He used his flaming..." Angela continued to explain, but the only thing that Valka heard was this sentence that she kept repeating inside her head. The fact that her son was dead, accompanying her husband in Valhalla. It was too soon.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!"

The angel looked up to the viking. Ears and eyes shut, drops of tears on the floor, trembling body. Although Angela only senses physical pain, she could sense how much of a sorrow she's having. Angela couldn't help but to watch the mother in sad. But then she sensed something else, something bad.

Anger.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!" Valka bolted up, grabbing her staff to intimidate the poor angel. Guilt and fear immediately took over her mind.

"V-Val! I'm sorry—" She stood up, but the end of Valka's staff was approaching her that she backed off, and knocked off the chair she was sat on.

"OUT! OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Valka used the tip of her staff to push her chest off recklessly. She was consumed by hatreds, even if tears were still streaming down her face. "YOU ONLY HAD ONE DUTY, AND YOUFAILED MISERABLY. YOU LET HIM KILL MY SON!"

The emphasized 'failed' only made her feelings to be worse. Refusing to hear no more, she exited through the door. Out on the front yard, a line of light was seen on her hand, and Angela's staff was summoned. As she was about to summon a portal that would lead her to somewhere else, she looked back to the door; only to see the same yet different Valka. She acccepted the fact that she was furious, but it only hurt her more. So Angela drew a circle on the air with the staff, as a bright line of light followed the tip's movement, a portal was summoned after a cirlcle was drawn.

She gave one more glance to the female viking in sorry, and walked into the portal.

Exhaling, she used the staff to support her trembling weight. The news of his son's death was not yet accepted by her mother. She couldn't believe his son was the next one in the queue to be called by his name by Thor after his father. It was so soon; too soon. She barely taught him anything that she's learnt over the past twenty years. She barely knew him. A mother who knows nothing about her son, this fact haunted her for the next few minutes as a viking noticed her deep sorrow.

"Val? Are you okay?" Gobber asked, who happened to be carrying some metal on his arms.

Valka looked up to him, and gave no reply. Instead, she walked in back into her house.

Meanwhile, the angel guardian led herself to her, what other guardians would call as lair but they simply wouldn't.

She was led into a house, a burned one to be precise. The floor, the roof, everything seemed to be made of charcoal but the interior was completely the opposite. They were lively, civilized, and totally made by the hands of the French.

It was her bedroom, her old bedroom. Other guardian would have a wide lair by their own to make their title to be reasonable. The easter's bunny has a lair under the ground full of eggs to be delivered all across the world with her bunny hole. The tooth fairy has a lair built on giant pillars of rocks, that stored the memories of kids all across the globe. Santa Claus has a kingdom at the north pole, where yetis would make all kinds of wishes that consist toys from kids across the earth.

And what does the angel of life have? A house.

She sat down on her bed, stroking her hair in distress.

"J'ai foire..."

'Don't worry.'

A familiar voice was heard from her left, and as she turned to the source, no one was to be seen.

'YOU FAILED!'

Now the source was in front of her. She looked up, but then again no one was to be seen. She was alone in her room, or was she?

'Tais-toi!' (shut up!)

Now the speaker was different, she thought. It was another person, from her memory. It was her head messing with her.

 _'Je te protègerai...' (I will protect you...)_

 _'Sauver notre fille!...' (Save our daughter!...)_

 _'Ne vous inquiétez pas.' (Don't worry...)_

 _'COURIR!' (RUN!)_

 _'Bonjour petite fille... Quel est votre nom?'(Hello little girl... What's your name?)_

 _'Angela, nous avons besoin de votre aide ici!' (Angela, we need your help here!)_

 _'C'est ... ce sont les vikings ! (That's... That's the vikings!)_

 _'T-tu es une bonne fille...' (Y-you be a good girl...)_

 _'WAKE UP!'_

 _'WORK HARDER!'_

 _'Here's your meal.'_

 _'Hi. My name is Val—'_

But then she woke up with a gasp. Sweats streamed down her face, mixed along with her tears. Relieved to be awoken from her sleep, she stood up slowly. Bright light was formed from her back, and her usual wings were summoned. Her white dress was rather wet, judging that her bitter memory from her bitter life had was a terrible idea to be a dream in a sleep.

From far away, she sensed something. It was another soul, in a need for her treatment.

She deeply sighed. "Doctor on the way."

At the far sea, a boat was to be seen. Voyaging about, with a body that was piled with ashes on top of it. The body was completely covered in ashes, not even the face could be seen due to the ashes.

A Seashocker happened to be there. It spotted the boat going about, and it circled the boat. Another same creature spotted the same object, and did the same, it circled about the boat. Followed with the third one, resulting three Seashockers circling around the boat.

The three circled and circled... and left right away.

The dragons left the scenery in peace, until a whirpool sucked in the boat from far left. All in sudden, another whirpool appeared, and both were sucking the boat in the same time, until the third one came. All three sucking in the boat simultaneously, and were all shattered as three alpha dragons pierced through them with their pointy tusks.

The boat was shaken about, with Alphas staring at the object.

 _"Zu'u tiiraaz ahst ok mah..."_ One alpha said, with its voice echoed all across the ocean.

 _"Zin krif horvut se suleyk."_ The other one said.

 _"Sahrot hunne."_ The third one said.

 _"Admiringlot krongah!"_

 _"Viik nuz ni kron."_

 _"ok mulaag unslaad."_

 _"Bahlaan fahdonne."_

The three alphas shared a glance to each other, nodding down in the end.

 _"Alok..."_

In the same time, the alphas gave a breath of ice to the boat at the end of their sentence, and dove back into the sea to their lairs.

The frosts now covered the most of the boat, along with the body on top of it. Nothing was to interfere the almost soundless surrounding,

until the Viking gasped.

 **-zin krif horvut se suleyk: honor (is) fighting the lure of power**

 **-sahrot hunne: mighty heroes**

 **-Viik nuz ni kron: defeat but not victory**

 **-ok mulaag unslaad: his strenght (is) unending**

 **-Bahlaan fahdonne: worthy friends**

 **-admiringlot krongah: (a) great victory**

 **-Zu'u tiiraaz ahst ok mah: I am sad at his fall**

 **;^)**

 **I use the dragon language from skyrim. I do not own the game or Bethesda whatsoever.**


	14. Chapter 13: New Guardians

"Hm? What is this?"

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

The not-so-abominable snowmen stepped backwards to give some space for their master as they looked to the giant globe, with golden dots of lights all over it. Inside the room, yetis were watching the scene where the full moon reflected a beam of light into the room. Everyone had been panicking about what could possibly happen, either it was good news or bad news, they knew nothing until all guardians came.

The big boss of the yeti came into the light, North, which children across the globe would recognize him as Santa Claus. He pulled his right sleeve, and his tattoo of a writing 'Naughty' showed, and his left sleeve written 'Nice'. He had a red cloak on, and a head cover made of Wolf's literal head that went on until his waist. He wasn't the Santa that kids knew. The beam of light was so bright, that he needed to keep his eyes shut tight.

"What is going on? It's brighter than my— AHH!"

Suddenly, a hole was made out of nowhere right at the spot where North was standing on. He fell in, but only till his belly. He was stuck!

"Bunny! Out of every single spot, you decided to open the hole right underneath me?!" North angrily slammed the ground with his bare fist.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was going to opened right underneath you!"

North was suddenly sent flying into the air by Bunnymund's powerful kick. He landed on top of one of the yeti's, as Bunnymund just cleared the dust off of his shoulder. The Australian bunny was blinded by the light, he shut his eyes with his ears.

"God, it's so bright!" He backed off a little to a dark spot. "North! Manny has never been this bright before, what is he up to?"

"I don't know! We have to wait for Tooth and Sandy first, then he will tell us." He threw off his wolf cloak into one of the yeti's, and cleared himself. "It's probably something good, I hope. Maybe we—"

"What did I miss? What did I miss?"

Toothiana, the tooth fairy came into the scene and landed next to Bunnymund, and was shocked to see how bright the beam of light was. She scanned the surroundings with her wings flapping much faster than usual in sign of her excitement.

"No, you haven't missed a thing." North replied. Crossing his arms, he suddenly sensed something in the air. His instinct made him to sniff the air, literally. Eventually, he spotted a small trace of golden sands in the air.

"Sandy is coming—" he was cut as he spotted Sandy sitting with a bored face on a nearby chair. The sands on top of his head were in the shape of a saw sawing a piece of log.

"Oh. All guardians are here!" North exclaimed.

The beam of light moved to the platform on the floor right in front of the globe's main console. Its perfectly round shape fitted with the platform. From the bottom, a shadow appeared. It rose up and up, until it was recognized as the shadow of no one else except Pitch. Everyone gasped at the scene, but it didn't end there... the shadow split into two same shadows.

"Oh my god..." Tooth almost shed a tear.

"Two of them?" Bunnymund asked, biting his own ears down.

The shadows laughed, their laugh echoed through the entire room, and disappeared like dust. But then the platform on the floor rotated, and sunk into the ground. A crystal; stood on its platform rose from the ground.

"He's choosing a new guardian!" North clapped in excitement.

"A new guardian? Why would we need a new guardian?!" Bunny complained, tapping his foot onto the floor endlessly.

"Maybe the Loch Ness?" Tooth asked out of the blue.

"Tooth! You're out of your mind!—"

"Silence! It's about to be revealed!" North ceased the room's noises. In the silence, the crystal shone a bright light with blue flakes connected with a blue line to shape a figure, projecting not one,

but two figures.

One was a boy, with a brown cloak holding a shepherd's staff. He has a snowball formed in his hand, and his pose was ready to throw it to mess someone's day just for the purpose of fun times. Everybody knew him, but the most excited one was Tooth, judging from her teeth biting her lips to hold herself from screaming.

But the other one... was a viking, holding his helmet with his right hand, and his sword on his left. His posture was slim, like Jack, but he didn't look like the fun guy Jack would be. His pose was... downed, his line of sight was blank with his eyes only opened by half, almost soulless.

"Jack Frost and... Who is this guy again?" Bunny asked.

"N-No way—impossible!"

Every single life form looked at the other end of the room, where a winged woman broke onto the floor while seeing the unbelievable sight. Angela Lacroix, broke into tears of happiness, while shutting her mouth. She looked down into the floor, slowly laughing out of joy. She tried to speak his name to announce who he was, but gasp after gasp prevented her from doing so.

"W-what's the matter Ange? What's wrong with Jack Frost? You hate him so much that you collapsed?" Bunny asked, helping her to stand up on her feet.

"N-no.." She giggled, wiping off her red nose while smiling at the two figures projected by the crystal. "I-It's Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. The new guardian."

Wobbled by the sea, the trembling Viking struggled to stand up on his feet on top of the ashes. His eyes were struggling to focus on everything, which he started with his own hands first. Hiccup stared at his hands deeply, trying to focus and focus. Dizzy in the process, but he made it. He now tried to look at the view ahead, which he wouldn't really call it a view. But he gained his vision back.

"I'm alive?..."

He inspected every single part of his body. He spun to the right, and was stopped when he realized he wasn't alone.

"Hello."

"WOA!—"

A brown-haired boy, holding a staff floating on the air startled him that the Viking fell into the water. He hasn't even made an attempt to make fun of the male Viking, and he already made himself a funny sight to laugh at. The floating boy laughed, holding his belly in the process.

Hiccup slowly made his way up, but then a pair of hands helped him getting back onto the boat again.

He looked back up to the other male. "Who are you?! And why are you... floating?"

"Oh, just a little bit of a magical touch... and voila! Hi, I'm Jack Frost. Your fun guy around. What's your name, and what are you doing here?" He posed himself laying on an invisible floor, with his brown cloak still being pulled by gravity.

"Uh... I'm Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

"The third of what? To be rejected?" He burst into laughter. Jack knocked Hiccup slightly with his staff on the back.

Rolling his eyes away, and completely uninterested, Hiccup abandoned the introduction and asked right away about what happened to himself.

"Right, Jackass, do you happen to know what happened to me?"

"Nu uh, no idea." Jack shook his head in a 'no' gesture.

"All I know was that I was watching a woman and a man... in a fight..." Hiccup pressed the play button of the scene inside his mind, trying to look for any specific detail. "A-and... she was pinned down, somehow... and the last thing I felt was my..."

Hiccup scanned for any scar on his chest. He removed his armor, leaving only his green shirt on, and they were all intact just like they'd look like after Hiccup dressed up every single morning. The sight of course took Hiccup by surprise. The fact that he survived a stab that left a hole on his beating heart by a flaming sword shocked him to death.

"How am I alive?!" Hiccup took Jack by the collar, and shook him endlessly.

"W-whoa—chill down brother! You've been brought back to life! By the man on the moon!" Jack told him. "You must've done a huge thing in your life, that the man on the moon would consider a second chance for you, to do even greater things. Well, that's my theory. I mean, you're on a burning boat, what vikings would do to let go of someone who has passed away. The man on the moon brought you back to life."

"Y-yes... But the man on the moon? Who's that?" Hiccup asked with a confused look.

"Manny, is how the others would call him. I don't know much either. That's what North told me." Jack kicked a charcoal on the boat, knowing they're on the same boat; confused.

"... Were you also raised from the death?" Hiccup asked.

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"I know so- AHHH!"

In a blink of an eye, Jack was taken by a dashing object, which Hiccup took time to process what it was after fallen into the water again. While floating on the water, he tried to recognize what might've done such a dash to cause him to fall. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was an ice sleigh, pulled by reindeer that floated on the air. He spotted a man on the steering, grabbing a big brown sack. Judging from the movement of the sack, Hiccup assumed Jack was kept inside the giant sack. But his movement was stopped after the man threw an object, a shining object into the sack.

Fearing that he was his next target, Hiccup rushed to climb the boat again. His muscles heaved to climb the slippery surface while his fingers were struggling to clutch the lips of the boat. But then he felt a tap on his back, and turned around to see who it was.

A midget, with golden sands featured on his skins and his outfit. He 'boop'-ed the viking on the nose, and he fell into deep slumber.

The brunette was soon taken into the same sack where the silver haired boy was kept. The uncanny duo soon dashed into the sky, as the big man threw a snow globe into the sky which summoned a portal that led to the north pole. After they entered the portal, it closed down, which left a figure to be confused. A deep confusion.

A Night Fury, floating about just a few feet above the water. His looks were puzzled, but desperate in the same time. His master was taken by a pair of strangers, and were now gone into nowhere.

The dragon let out a roar, as in a signal to call for his master, which would've been recognized if his master were in range.

He's alone, and sad.

 **Not much happened here, I know. But next one should be interesting.**


	15. Chapter 14: Demons

**Alright, this is a short chapter but a special one. Why? Because after many research including testing it by myself, I tried to fit in a soundtrack in this chapter. I don't know if you could actually put an MP3 in a chapter, but I don't think so. So, if you have the song named "Demons" by Imagine Dragons, please play it right when you're about to start reading. I've tested it, and with how fast I read, the end of the chapter should be reached when the song reaches its end. I'd highly recommend you to do so, because, well, it's a hard job to make this such chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading, please proceed on, and enjoy. I do not own Imagine dragons or any of their songs, nor do I own any of the characters that I use in this fic except for my OCs; Angela and Mayhem.**

 ** _\- I / II -_**

It was dark, where the only light source was the full moon from the giant window inside the room. Everything was a mess, a scattered armor of a knight, torn curtains on the window, carpets with claw marks, a crack on the wall; it was terrible. In the middle, surrounded by three mirrors, lied the beautiful snow queen. A muscle twitched her eyelids, and caused to open her blue eyes. Struggling to stand up, she clutched her lower jaw and looked up to see the dubious mirror in front of her.

She looked at herself, wondering what might've done the mess. She noticed the bruise on her cheek, and leaned to the mirror to examine it. Standing up, and at the process, something moved in the mirror, something that didn't exist when she checked what's behind her.

Nonetheless, she leaned closer to the mirror.

 _Thud_

Something sounded like a vase being knocked. She checked her surroundings again, and returned to the mirror to see the man himself, Pitch, as her reflection.

 _CRASH_

His hand shattered the glass, and grabbed the snow queen by the neck. Choked, unable to breathe, she struggled to break free. From her eyes, she could only see a malevolent yellow glowing eye, and the end of his smile cutting across his cheek. His grip grew stronger and stronger, and his muscles raised the woman high up in the air. From her eye point of view, the only visible thing was his eye; not to mention the piercing sensation she had as she looked into his eyes. The next thing she knew was that she was slammed into the floor.

Peeling her eyes once again, the pain on the back of her skull woke her up. A mark was found on her neck, red and painful one. The mirror in front of her was completely intact, reflecting herself on it. But believing no more, she desperately made a safe gap between herself and the object, until her back knocked the other mirror that happened to be behind her.

Scrunching down her eyes, she didn't really want to see the reflection that was waiting for her. Every single fibre of her being was vibrating in fear. That's how scared she was.

Breathing heavily, she slowly turned around to look at the object. She knew it was another mirror, judging from the surfaces, but what she saw on the corner of her eyes, was Mayhem, smiling with his merciless red glowing eye.

His lower jaw opened, and flames were flaming out his devil smile.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Elsa tried to get away, but his hands already reached after her shoulders by breaking through the mirror. Punches after punches were sent into her cheek, with Mayhem's other hand holding her with a grip on the chest area of her dress. As for final touch, the man grabbed her skull, flowing a great amount of heat. The next thing she knew was that she was screaming in pain, with tears all over her face.

Peeling her eyes again, she finally stood up with her terrible looks instantly. This time, marks were added on her face. Beautiful wasn't the word to describe the Snow Queen at the moment. She stood right at the center between the mirrors, and rolled her eyes at the last one. But this time, she was ready. She posed herself in a ready one, with her ice flowing around her arms. Even with her shaking legs supporting her weight, she was willing to fight.

She looked at herself in the mirror, expecting for something bad to happen. And it was about to start, as her own reflection turned nothing into darkness. The mirror turned black, solid black. Consumed by confusion, she returned at ease. However, it was a mistake.

A trace of black sands was shot out of the mirror, hitting her on the face. Suffocated by the explosion that it caused, she coughed severely. A black leg stepped out of the mirror without shattering it, a feminine one. Then a figure stepped out, it was herself, but completely consumed by darkness. Every single feature about her was black, except for her bright yellow eyes.

She let out a shriek that probably caused the Snow Queen's eardrums to bleed, and raised her arm up, as black sands sent the poor woman up into the air, hitting the ceiling hardly that it caused the chandelier to almost fall. Pulled by gravity, she hardly kissed the floor.

The dark figure stepped forward, and pulled her by the hair to see her face; only to laugh at her with her horrifying voice.

\- ■/I -

Her eyes were peeled once again, but this time, she felt that she had been asleep for a while. Using her elbows to support her upper half, she broke down into tears.

But then a figure kneeled down in front of her, she looked up to see her greatest hero, Hiccup.

He smiled, and that smile healed her mentally. She returned the smile with a quivering one.

Her torture seemed about to end, but by the time she blinked for the third time, he was no longer there.

Once again, her smile turned upside down, quivering.

"H-help me... please..."

 **My hope was when the song reached the reff, you, the readers, will reach where the mirrors were shattered. Annnddd... They kinda do for me? I know most of you guys probably won't :') but nonetheless, the song gives you more excitement in the reading.**


	16. Chapter 15: Bitter Past

"Ouch!"

North threw the sack into the scene, where yetis were surrounding the room. A hand came out from the sack, followed by with a confused face that belonged to Jack Frost. He looked around, and stood up. But then Hiccup's head came out and fell into the floor hardly. It wasn't hard enough apparently to wake him up. The golden sands really did put the viking into deep slumber.

"Watch it, would you Jack?" Angela came into the scene, and pushed Jack away to make room for herself. "Didn't you know he was badly hurt before his death?" She complained once again, and took the upper half of Hiccup to her arms.

"Oh... Angela, didn't see you there." A smile curled on his lips. "Ya hurt me even more when you rejected me."

"Shut up. You're such a playboy..." Angela turned to see where Sandy was, and called for his presence as she found him behind her. She asked him to wake him up, and with a snap of a finger, the viking's eyes were peeled open.

"Oh god... Thank god..." She gave the viking a bear hug. Of course, the viking was puzzled with the sudden hug. He was even more puzzled when he saw the creatures that surrounded him. His first analysis was that the yetis were big fat men, with hairs thick hairs covering their body. One of them took a closer look on Hiccup's face. And it was close. The yeti's thick breath made the male to flinch away, away from Angela's hug.

"Huh- hey! You scared him off." Angela pushed the yeti away, as it just grumbled in sorry. "Hiccup, let me take a look of your-" She was speechless as she saw Hiccup's unscratched body. Nothing harming was to be seen. Hiccup himself was also speechless, not because of something jaw dropping, but because the amount of literally everything to take in. Where was he? Why was he brought to here? Who are these people? But then he stopped questioning everything as his eyes stopped on Angela's.

"W-wait..." Hiccup said.

"Yes?" Angela said, as she examined every single armor layer fitted on Hiccup's chest area without looking up to him.

"You're... the one who fought that man."

She connected her eyes onto his. "Took you a while to figure it out." She smiled. "But I failed. I'm deeply sorry for that. It was supposed to be my duty. Helping people has been always my duty, but I failed to help you, miserably. I don't know why Mayhem would do such a thing to you-"

"Wait, Mayhem? Angela?" North stepped in.

She turned to Santa Claus. "Mayhem and I were involved into a fight." She stood up, carrying Hiccup's weight by him arm to put him into standing position as well. "I sensed a signal of pain from Arendelle. There, I found him standing, about to kill him!"

Everyone in the room gasped, except Jack, whose reaction was only a "whoa".

"But I arrived at the scene just a second before he could kill Hiccup. We two fought, and my word, has he never been this strong. I was flinched for one moment, as I thought he was going to finish me off, he finished Hiccup instead."

"Oh." Bunny commented.

Anyone else joined the silence for a moment. Everyone in the room knew how much of an ambitious person Angela was. Her true purpose was really to help people, with curiosity of science nowhere on the podium of her true purposes to help people in pain. If there was settled an honoring for the guardians who's been the most helpful guardian of all, it'd be Angela.

"But- he's here! That's all that matters-"

"Wait wait wait wait! Hold on! Just take it slowly would you?" Hiccup abruptly exclaimed. "First. Who are you? And you, and you, you, you, you... you all." he pointed a finger to every person in the room. "Why am I here? Where am I? Where's Toothless- TOOHLESS!"

"Ah, yes. Toothless. I forgot." Angela spoke, and turned to Toothiana. "Tooth, could you please with Sandy bring Toothless here?"

"Who's Toothless? Does he have no tooth at all or something?"

"He has. Many of them. It's just his nickname. Just go where Hiccup was when we picked him up, I'm pretty sure he's nearby."

Toothiana nodded, and hopped onto a plane summoned by Sandy's golden sands and flew away from the hole on the ceiling that provided a way for the moonlight to come. Hiccup watched as they flew away.

"None of you have answered my questions." Hiccup repeated.

"Here, let me do the quick introduction." North approached him. "Hiccup Haddock, I am Santa Claus!But call me North. Yes, your version of me and the actual version of me probably do not match at all. But little did they know, even with the fierce looks of me, I am all about bringing happiness to the kids every Christmas! With toys and goodies, with a hope they left some cookies for me. These hairy creatures who are looking at you are yetis; my yetis. They help me crafting toys for kids around the world. This place is... you can say it's my castle, but I prefer the word 'workshop', located in the North pole."

The viking was going to question about the version part as he lifted a finger, but he was cut off as North pushed his back to follow his steps to the other guardians. They made their way to the giant Australian bunny.

"Meet Bunnymund. Legends say he's the reason behind the eggs filled with sweets in your backyard. Well he is! He scatters Easter eggs at Easter, which of course could also earn that smiles of the kids. Little did you know, his method of producing his eggs is a little bit disturbing-" North said as he eyed on Bunny's fully tail.

"No, it's not!" Bunny cut in. "What were you thinking huh?!"

"Hahahah... Now... About time- oh!"

All in sudden, a giant portal was summoned in the room, and the tooth fairy and Sandman came out of it. What they brought seemed to be nothing but a small pouch of... whatever it was. Sandman snapped a finger, and the portal was gone before even Hiccup's hope for Toothless could appear.

"Where's my dragon?" He asked.

"Here. You should've told me that it was a dragon." Tooth gently put the pouch on the floor, and it started to whirl around crazily, and a Nightfury came out, asleep.

"Toothless!" Hiccup ran to his dragon, and hugged the dragon on the neck. But then the reptile decided to roll over, pinning down Hiccup; but he kept on with the hug anyway. Toothless' loud snore almost echoed throughout the hall, resulting Jack, who happened to be standing near the dragon's mouth. His nose caught a particularly bad smell.

"Ugh, your dragon's breath smells bad!" He backed away even more.

"Oh, does it smell like fish?"

"Yes! Fish. Can't describe it anymore accurate."

"Good. That means he's been feeding himself." Hiccup patted the dragon's neck, caressing it.

North approached the two, and rolled the dragon away so it wouldn't pin the viking down. He pulled Hiccup's arms to stand him up. "Best to let your magnificent beast sleep for now. It'll take awhile for him to take everything in."

"Right. Tooth, but she isn't toothless." North said as she approached the fairy.

"You bet that."

"Full name is Toothiana. Children across the globe are known to put their tooth under their pillow, so then it'd be exchanged with a golden coin. And that is Tooth's job to do that."

"Ah. Some of the children in Berk also did that. I believed Astrid did that once, and I heard the news that she got the golden coin." Hiccup spoke. "So that was you!"

"Yes! It was me. Sad to see that you dumped yours immediately into nowhere." She crossed her arms. "Would be nice if I could keep them. Or maybe I can just pick one up now." She teased. "Trust me! I used to be a dentist!"

"Dentist?... What's the use of my tooth anyway?"

"It keeps the memories of your childhood. Every kid in the world has something valuable in their childhood memories. It's Toothiana's duty to store them, so they wouldn't be forgotten." North continued. "We're awesome people, don't you know that?"

"So far, I'd say that you guys are certainly different... I guess in a good way."

"We're not even halfway there." Now they walked to Sandy's direction.

"Hiccup, meet Sandman. Call him Sandy." Before North could even continue, Sandy grabbed Hiccup by the hand and shook it with both hands in excitement. "He brings good dreams! Tell me Hiccup... What was your most beautiful dream you've ever had?"

"Uh... I once dreamed of... being capable to fly by my own."

"And then you fell into the floor." Jack abruptly spoke. Hiccup turned to him, and nodded down slowly with a "yeah..." under his breath.

"I've been there. Buttt..." He lifted himself into the air effortlessly. He wasn't the only thing that lifted up into the air, his smile to make the viking jealous was too.

"I'd not say that as a nice dream, but okay." North commented. "Well, with his golden sands that Sandy could summon, it brings life forms into a sleep with nice dreams ready to greet the life form in his subconscious."

Sandy decided to make an example. He summoned a ball of dusts, and threw it into Jack's face, who wasn't paying attention in the moment. He fell asleep as gravity pulled him back onto the ground.

On top of Jack's head, snowflakes made of golden sands were to be seen floating. And it turned into snowballs being thrown around.

"I'm guessing that's what he's dreaming right now." Hiccup knelt down in front of him to take a closer look, and tried to grab the snowballs.

"Yes, it is."

"Last but not least..."

The guardian of life walked up to present herself. Dressed like one of the Muses, the goddess of arts and proclaimers of heroes in Greece, her white gown was as bright as most successful people's future, almost like glowing. Her wings represented kindness, willingness to help people, apart from helping her to fly. Her smile would've been the smile that every single person who's suffering in pain, would hope for, if someone had at least recognized her honors, or to put into the simplest way, believed in her.

"Angela Lacroix. The guardian of life. If you ever felt that close to death, that's the moment where you feel the closest to her presence. With her staff, she brings wellness to sick people. I heard that your place, Berk, had been ruined. Well not entirely. But if there's some people who gained wellness in an instance, she's the one who did that." North gave the credits.

"Ah, please North. I need no credits for that-"

"Trust me, Angie. You do."

She only chuckled, and waved it off. Her eyes and Hiccup's connected, as he walked up in front of her.

"Hey um... Thanks, for saving my life."

She raised a brow. "But I did not!"

"And for taking care of my people. As the chief of my people, there's nothing else I could do but to say thanks... Unless if there's something I could do?"

She shook her head as a no. "No thanks. A simple thank you is more than enough."

It was enough to have her feelings touched. Recognition was something that she never received. She was secretly touched, even at the part where Hiccup never thanked her for 'trying' to save his life.

"Let me know if you need anything then! But if you've been helping my people out, how come I've never heard anything about you?"

"Hiccup, um... We're invisible. Only believers of us could see us in the flesh, and actually touch us. North has plenty of believers around the globes, as you can see the giant globe." Angela pointed at the globe in the middle of the hall, dotted with golden glowing dots around it. "Those are the kids who believe in him. You can say they're the happy children around the world." She gave a small smile in the end.

"Oh... So only certain people could see you." Hiccup asked, scratching his hair curiously.

"Um... I only have one. More like, had one."

"Was it me?" Hiccup pointed to himself.

"Hmm... Ah, so that makes it two then."

"Who's the other one?"

"Best not to reveal it now. That will lead to another tale to tell later on." She shrugged, trying to step away but her foot stepped on Jack's 'corpse' instead. "Gee..."

"Alright. We're here because the man on the moon has announced the new guardians! And it's you two!" North gave a friendly push on Hiccup's back.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Man on the moon? I'm guessing there's someone you haven't introduced me to? And guardians? You mean, guardians like you guys?"

"Yes! And the man on the moon needs no introduction, everybody knows him..." He grabbed a cup of water on a nearby table, and flowed down the water on Jack's face, waking the boy up.

"H-hey!"

"But! I need a moment with you two in my office. Come. Back to work you all, I just noticed something crucial." He exclaimed to the yetis. North said no more and grabbed the two by their hands into his office.

It wasn't the office that everyone had in their mind. The walls were covered with ice, most of them. Toys were seen everywhere, including a toy train that just happened to fly around the office. He shut the door behind him, and it locked automatically. his expression turned fierce, as if he was about to beat the two down.

"Now... if the man on the moon had chosen you two as the new guardians to specifically face this problem... you two must at least have something special in particular." He explained while walking down to his chair. Before he could even get into the point, he noticed something on his desk. He grabbed it, and offered it to them.

"Fruit cake?"

"Uh, no. Thanks." Jack replied, and Hiccup shook his head in a no.

"So, I ask you this. Hiccup. What's your center? Jack. Do you even have a center?" He asked, a little mocking tune was heard on his last part.

"Center?" the viking and the brunette asked in unison.

"Here. Take a look."

It's been at least an hour that the three, North, Jack, and Hiccup had been inside the office. This was only noticed by Angela, since the other guardians happened to have a tour of North's workshop; which they never got bored with. Seeing toys being made, and actually playing with them, they just let their inner childish center to take over their mind.

Angela was curious about what the three were up to. She silently approached the door that led to the office, and positioned herself so that she could eavesdrop to the conversation inside. Surprisingly, nothing was heard. And it surprised her even more that the door wasn't locked. She pushed it open, to see only Hiccup sitting on the opened window.

"Hiccup? Where are the others?"

The male viking turned his head to see her. "Oh. North had to fix something about mechanism in the part of the workshop where it's hard to reach. Jack flew off somewhere he only knew. You know, it's Jack." He shrugged.

"Ah. I see."

The female approached him, and joined him.

"What are you thinking?"

"My inner center. Or at least, what it is, and what mine is." He shrugged.

"Oh. So you've been asked by North, I assume?"

"Yes. I've been explained everything. About Pitch, the guardian who basically does the opposite of what Sandy does. Their duties are pretty much different, so I guess that makes him Sandy's biggest enemy?"

"He's our enemy. Not just Sandy's."

"And his brother. Thomas Mayhem. Guardian of death, which is..." He waved a hand to her. "Your-"

"Our enemy. Yes." She gave a small chuckle in the end.

"Oh fine. I was also told everything else; the man on the moon, or Manny, what we're facing, and why I'm chosen- or at least, trying to figure out why I was chosen. Pretty much everything." He shrugged, feeling the cold wind of the North pole with his hand. It was so cold, a pattern of snowflake was formed on his hand. He noticed so, and shoved his hands to gain heat.

"I'm sure you haven't been informed about the second person who could see me." Angela teased with a smile. Hiccup was soon consumed by curiosity.

"Tell me about that..."

"The person who could also see me... was your mother, Hiccup."

"My mother?!"

Praise Angela's name, I was going to end it here :P but here you go. A flashback narrated by Angela herself.

-Flashback-

I was a nurse, serving my people back in France. I was the only daughter in my small family as a farmer. The policies of the monarchy and aristocrat landlords discouraged improvement of farming techniques. As the price of food rose, rather than leaving a little wealth with the farmers, the monarchy increased taxes on the farmers, and landlords revived their feudal privileges and siphoned off what wealth they could from their penurious farmer-tenants. Common people in France remained largely illiterate, especially in the rural south, but, among the literate reading had become a fad, accompanying fashions such as shaving and the wearing of wigs by both men and women. New ideas attracted people, works that were sensational by being irreverent, something to talk about with friends.

Wait... I'm getting out of topic. Well that's a little bit of what's going on in France back when I... still lived.

Back when I was still in my physical body, I was a nurse at a hospital just a few blocks from my apartment. I really had the intention of just helping people out so they could feel what it's like to have your perfect healthy body again. But I rarely got any credits, probably explained why I hated people in the same time. I hated them so much, I help them out.

One day, my parents visited me. They were angels sent from heaven, the only people that I could feel comfortable with. I had no love interest... Maybe love wasn't around the corner at that time.

They offered me a vacation to many places, which I gladly accepted. First to Brussels, then to Antwerp, then to Amsterdam, then to Den Helder, the north end of Netherlands where our grandparents house was located. They happened to have their house near the sea, so I got to smell the smell of the sea every morning, which was way better than smelling the smell of my apartment back in Paris.

One night, it was around 1 o'clock. I heard voices from the dock. I opened the window of my second floor room to see what it was all about. It was ghostly, I could barely see anything. But I noticed a figure of a ship that was never docked there. Few fierce looking people stepped down, holding torch and small barrels. Their fashion taste was so odd, leathers, furs, metals, woods, you could name those if you strip one of them.

It turned out, the barrels were oils, as one of them threw it into someone's window, followed by the torch. The small barrel acted as the fuel, and the torch was the igniter. People panicked, as they tried to escape, the fierce looking people grabbed them and put them on their boat. At that moment, I alerted the others. Well- I was going to, but then a barrel was thrown into my window, burning the floor...

These men didn't stop. They burned everything they could, even the first story of the house was also burned... My parents and my grandmother fell into the trap. They ran out, but were grabbed by the men. Somehow, my grandfather and I managed to sneak our way out. Before that happened, of course, I wanted to save my parents as well. But that didn't happen. I saw my mother, desperately trying to reach for me in the fires whist I was being grabbed by my grandfather.

"SAUVER NOTRE FILLE!..." (SAVE OUR DAUGHTER!...) That was her last words that I heard from her before the men grabbed her away.

"Je te protègerai..." Mt grandfather said, as he took me by the arm.

Instead of going deeper into the town in order to run from those men, we figured it was the best to just take a small boat and went to Texel Island, where my grandfather also had a house there, just north from where we were. It was the coldest boat trip I've ever had. When we arrived, it was dawn, and I suffered a deep fever. Now I was being nursed by my grandfather.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas... Nous sommes loin de ces personnes." (Do not worry... We're away from those people...) My grandfather said, as he was stroking my hair whilst feeding me with his soup. I miss his soup... After all, he was a chef in a nearby restaurant. French chefs make the best foods.

Three days had passed, and I heard something was going on outside of our house. When I opened the window to see what it was, the same horror was there.

My grandfather, being violently strangled by the same men. I just stood there on my window, watching. I felt my eyes connected with his, and his lips trying to say,

"COURIR!" (RUN!)

I used the backdoor, and just ran and ran... Even with my fever, it wasn't stopping me. My willingness to save my grandfather from those people was the only thing that slowed me a bit, but my fear of those people was far bigger.

I ran and ran, until I found myself in the civilized part of the island, a town. I didn't have any footwear on while I was silently walking in the town with my dirty white sleeping gown. People riding bicycle, sharing happy faces as they walked by. They didn't know what was on their island. I didn't know who to alert first. I couldn't speak dutch clearly anyway, but I stopped a particular sign in front of a building. It was written 'Ziekenhuis', which I knew that it meant hospital.

I walked in, and was greeted by an old nurse.

"Hallo meisje ... hoe heet je?" she greeted in Dutch.

"J-Je ne peux pas parler néerlandais..." (I can't speak Dutch...) I replied.

"Ah. Bonjour petite fille... quel est votre nom?" (Hello little girl... What is your name?)

It soon became my second nickname other than Angela; the little girl, although given the fact that I was twenty-eight years old. It was a miracle to find someone who could speak French in the middle of an island located north from Amsterdam. And she was in a hospital! Maybe it was a calling for me to return back to my hospital to save my people. But it wasn't, I suppose. She asked whether I'd like to have a treatment or not. It was my opportunity to at least care my fever with proper medicines. But I had no money. So, with my skills in nursery, I applied myself into the hospital, with only one person who knew how to speak French.

Days went by, then a week, then it became two weeks.

One day, some heavily wounded men arrived at the door of my hospital. They said they have been attacked by some strange men. They were the only ones who managed to escape, as some of them were taken away. But did they really escape?

No. The same fierce men came into our town, and created the same massacre. The first thing I was going to do was to run, but then the old nurse called my name.

"Angela, nous avons besoin de votre présence ici!" (Angela, we need your help here!)

I tried to overcome my fear with the bravery to help her instead. And I did. She was doing a simple stitching on a cut wound, but then someone barged into the door. It was a man, trying to run, but then a bigger man grabbed him and tossed him outside. God knows what happened to him after that.

"C'est ... ce sont les Vikings!" (That's... that's the vikings!) the old nurse said under her breath.

She cut the stitching thread to finish it, and placed me behind her. She had a surgery knife on her hand, and tossed it to one man who was approaching them. He whined in pain, but that of course didn't stop him. He was furious.

I tried to run into a safe direction, but then a man grabbed me by the arms. His muscles were just too strong for me, I couldn't free myself. Using his big hand, he turned my face to see the old nurse, being grabbed on the head by the man.

"T-tu es une bonne fille..." (Y-you be a good girl...)

That was her last words for me, before her neck was twisted by the viking.

Her name was Greta. One of the heroes I've listed in my list.

I was taken into their ship, kept in a dirty large cell along with the others. The foods? Not even edible. We shared no words, not even a glance to each other, we feared we might have our lives brutally ended by the vikings.

Days passed, and they set their sails down on an island. We were forcefully sent out, and we were used as slaves. Mostly to build their empire. To carry heavy weights, woods, basically men's works but women were involved.

But as for me... Sometimes, if a random man happened to pull me all in sudden, it's a signal for another particular job that involved using my womanhood.

They were not just barbaric, but also perverts.

"WAKE UP!"

"WORK HARDER!"

If I replied to these yells, I would have the rest of my days spent on someone else's bed or being whipped.

I once tried to search for my parents, but even during the work, the vikings had divide the area where slaves were supposed to be. My parents weren't in the same area where I was, nor even my grandparents. And crossing the border to the area where my relatives were was prohibited. After all, forests were between me and my parents, I could get myself lost during the way. it was hopeless.

But then, what seemed to be my hope of getting out was seen on the ocean by these vikings. I saw them coming from the window of my cell, since my cell was located near the beach. But I didn't bother to pay attention to them because they were the same viking ships.

I was asleep for several hours, but then massacre was heard from outside of our cells. The vikings were under attack, by who? Vikings?

My question was answered. Yes, another viking tribe attacked the island. Same fierce looking men unlocked our cells, but they were different, judging from the main colors of their outfit, which probably represented the color of their tribe. Every slave in my cell ran out, but I still didn't believe that they were 'saving' us. But one woman approached me, after noticing me hiding myself in a corner.

"Hi. My name is Valka. What's yours?"

"A-Angela..."

"Come. We're here to rescue you all. Please do not judge from our fierce looks. Never judge the book by its cover, isn't that what they always say?" She gave me probably the warmest smile I had ever seen in a while.

So then, I followed her, and was brought to her land, or archipelago, more like. Berk was its name. They were the kind viking people, or more like acceptable. They were still hard people with hard heads.

Valka took me to her house, and there I saw the baby, named Hiccup! She asked me to babysit you whilst she was gone. I gladly accepted the job. Meanwhile, the other people were sent back into wherever the ships were bringing them to with the main direction of south, because we've been heading to the north. They could either land in Denmark, or Netherlands, but either way, I refused to return so quickly, because I didn't really see the point of it.

After that, I was given the explanation of the rescue that Valka just attended. As the wife of the chief, she insisted on helping us, the slaves, from the tribe that kept us. They received the word from the patrols they had during the time. Even with several complains, and many 'no's, the operation finally happened. It was all based by the willingness to help people. Yes, your mother and I got along very nicely. I asked Valka if she could find my parents, and my grandparents. But she said that no elders were seen by herself. And we did a search for my parents by our own, and we had a negative result. My parents were nowhere to be found.

And the explanation didn't end there. What I thought was just a legend, was real in Berk. Dragons. As much as I was scared, I was dead curious about these beasts. So Valka gave me a book about dragons. I sorta wished I would see one, one day. And three days later, my wish 'came' true. Tons of dragons raided the village.

One dragon broke into the house from the roof. It was a Monstrous Nightmare, an angry one. I grabbed a sword and pointed the tip to the jaw as it was about to approach you, Hiccup. The Nightmare wasn't happy with my defensive pose, it growled to warn me. But I stood still, even covered by liquids that were flammable all over my body because of the warning growl.

But then the Nightmare clawed my belly all in sudden. Of course, I broke down. One of my hands grabbed your cradle, while the other giving pressure for my wound. I watched the dragon flew away because it noticed a presence, and it was another dragon, far more prettier than the previous one, I'd say. It first noticed my weak presence. Seeing through its eyes, I could tell it meant no harm. Your mother, Valka, breaking in was the last view I saw before everything turned dark.

-End of flashback-

"Finally, I woke up, on a boat. Like you did, Hiccup." Angela smiled. "It's funny how we're the only guardians who were brought back from the death to serve people as guardians."

"That's... So it all makes sense now..." Hiccup nodded his head down, after hearing the amazing tale from Angela.

"I guess I can say... I tried to save your life twice?" Angela shrugged.

"You did save my life, Angela. I don't care what you're gonna say, but you really did save my life. Twice."

She let out a giggle. "Fine..."

They proceeded to continue their chat deeper in, while North was fixing some mechanical problem inside an engine that helped him making the toys.

He sweated a bit, so he wiped off his forehead with a handkerchief. The picture of Hiccup crossed his mind.

"I sense... something different about him..."

 **Forgive me for any mistake if you try to relate it with the real history, my knowledge isn't vast when it comes to the history of Europe. I know I could've done a research, but I've done enough, I think.**


	17. Chapter 16: A Demon and Her Beast

"La... Crah?"

"La... Uh… Like, saying the word 'leg', but a bit mute on the 'g', followed with a..." she tried to find an English word that matches her last syllable of her last name when it comes to the pronunciation, but didn't come up with any.

"Leg?" Hiccup raised his peg leg, as Angela rolled her eyes onto it. Looking at it, she scoffed.

"Huh. I guess being resurrected from the death doesn't come with a new pair of legs." She smiled mockingly. Hiccup was silent for a second, but then he pouted as he finally got she was meaning.

"Shut up-"

"Ah tatata!" The female waved her index finger to cut the male off. " I also helped you heal after you lost your leg! The reason your father heard a heartbeat on your chest was me."

Looking at her with widened eyes, Hiccup actually couldn't believe what sh just spoke. "Really?! That was you too?"

"You're welcome." She looked away into the scenery of earth's north pole with a smile.

"So that makes it... three times. You've saved my life three times." Hiccup did a count with his fingers, which somehow his fingers counted four.

"Thanks... Angela LegCroh."

She planted her forehead into her palm, judging her ears almost bled due to Hiccup's horrible pronunciation.

"Even a four year old kid back in Paris managed to pronounce my last name, Haddock."

Hiccup fisted his knee. "Who made this language?"

"It's Leg - kwah. La - kwah. LaCroix!"

"La... Why don't people just say it as La - kro - ix?" Hiccup suddenly complained. "I mean, it's an easier way yet-"

"Stop..." she sealed the male's lips with her index finger while looking away. "We'll have another session of how-to-French with me later on. I can't stand hearing you mistaking my last name's pronunciation anymore, or my eardrums will bleed soon enough."

"Huh? Have they, though? You might need to check them." He joined looking the scenery.

Noticing the mockery, she turned to him. "I'll-" She cut herself, and looked at another direction all in sudden. Almost like a dog who happens to sniff a smell on the air. Angela stepped off the window, and took a snow globe from North's desk.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"Where to?"

"To see me-" The door was opened as she spoke, and other guardians came into the room. Their bored faces told he duo that some people might've been bored during the empty time. Even guardians could get bored.

"Angela? Why are you grabbing a snow globe?" the Tooth Fairy asked, pointing at the object. "You're planning on going somewhere?"

"To go execute my duty. I sense a weary soul out there." She landed the bottom end of her staff on the floor hardly, and it 'ignited' the snow globe. Throwing it into mid air, it turned into a whirling portal. Looking in awe, Hiccup approached the object, and was pushed by Angela herself in a playful matter.

"You guys coming?" The woman asked.

"Mmm . . . I guess, why not?" The Australian replied with a shrug. They entered one by one, making the portal to produce a 'slurpy' sound as each guardian jumps in. The portal was still whirling open. A head of a Night Fury popped out from the door, and it noticed the magical object on the air. Brought by curiosity, the dragon sniffed, and it sucked the dragon in.

PEWT. The portal closed.

At the other end, one by one, all guardians jumped on the wet lawn. The portal brought them to a lonely meadow. Far on the east, a lonely house accompanied with a barn was spotted by Angela's eyes, seeing that no sign of life around in the a feet and a half grass around them. Its chimney was erupting white smokes into the air, a sign of life, presumably. Or someone forgot to turn off the stove before leaving the house. But it was proven when Angela felt her angel-sense tingling.

"It's in that house-" She turned around to see the portal sending out Hiccup. He ended up kissing the ground, and shockingly, followed with a dragon.

"OH MY- TOOTHLESS!" Toothiana screamed, backing off a bit to make a safe gap. The dragon tried to roll away, but his movement produced a bone-cracking sound from Hiccup's back, along with a whining of pain from the viking. Hearing so, Bunny tried to crack his spine, but didn't earn the same satisfying bone-cracking sound.

"I didn't know he already woke up." Bunny said. "But you'll have to keep it off from biting us, boy."

"Neither did I . . . " Hiccup rose on his feet, cleaning himself off from the dirt and the grass. He sensed a taste of bitterness in his tongue, and spat it away. "And you'll have to make the first approach in order to gain his trust. Ain't that right, buddy?" Hiccup playfully pushed the dragon's skull.

"Make the first approach? Last time I did that, I got married." Bunny said, crossing his arms with a proud face.

"Didn't it end well, right Aster?" Tooth asked, pushing him friendly.

He gave her a dirty look. "Shut up."

"Well, you interested?" Hiccup signaled the dragon to stay calm by keeping a hand on the neck. As he was doing so, the dragon approached the guardians. The only one who stepped back was Bunny. Trying would be the word, because Sandy held him off by his fluffy tail. "Just touch the nose, and you're pretty much done."

"Done?" The Aussie hesitated. "You know, I've always hated bringing eggs in your place, Berk. Because those-" he was cut as Tooth landed a hand on the dragon's nose bravely. The sight was watched by those round and shocked eyes of the bunny. In response, the dragon shut his eyes and leaned in closer her hand could reach the top of his skull. Smooth and gentle were her first impression as she stared the beast.

"Amazing . . . "

"I know right?" Hiccup said. Watching the scene, Angela stepped in and scratched the dragon on the neck, and it collapsed on the grass, rolling so she could have more space. The dragon murmured in pleasure. In a surprised look, Hiccup looked at her.

"Valka showed me how to deal with a Night Fury. Once, one came into her sanctuary. God knows where she is now." She smiled.

"Ah... Mother knows the best." Soon, Sandy joined Angela to feel the smooth scale of the Night Fury. His round lips explained his impressions, along with images appearing on top of his head.

"Now." Angela stood up. "If Bunny still doesn't have the balls to touch the soft creature, might as well drop it off and continue on why we reached this place?" she gave Bunny a dirty look, which was returned the same thing.

"Yes. Angela's patient is waiting." Toothiana said. With that, the pack walked through the meadow, with mother nature exhaling a breeze wind to the east. Angela approached the window that faced to the front of the house, and jumped in.

"It is better to jump through windows. Not for a creepy purpose, but having your door opened by an invisible force, who wants that?" Angela explained to the only person who's confused, Hiccup. He bobbed his head in response.

They all jumped in, except for Toothless, who was told by Hiccup to wait outside. It was a two story house, with wooden floor and decoration themed with woods and woods and woods. It was the house that every farmer would probably have. Inside, Angela searched in the entire house and found no one. She was left with only one door that hasn't been opened yet. She gently opened it, and saw an old granny lied on the bed.

"She seems ill." Tooth said, judging from the constant sweats flowing from her forehead. She was alone and had to treat herself, one of the worst conditions that every farmer could imagine. Almost like reflex, Angela examined every single body part that wasn't covered by the blanket. But then she uncovered the blanket blatantly. She stopped doing so as she spotted it, a bite mark on the elder's neck.

'This looks familiar . . . I've seen this before . . . '

A screeching noise was heard from the ceiling, and everybody looked up.

Bats.

Vampire bats to be precise. Frowning, Angela stood up and used her staff to knocked the ceiling in order to scare the creatures off. Although given she gave hard and loud knocks on the ceiling, it didn't wake the elderly woman whatsoever. The bats flew out of the house from the nearest window, and a giant swooshing noise of wind was heard. Curious, Angela looked out of the window, and found out Toothless was chasing the bats off.

"Ah . . . Toothless is only playing with them. Worry not." Hiccup said, as he popped out of the window.

"I'm worried about the woman, not those bats . . . " She returned quickly to the elder, and shoved her hands on the crystal on her staff. It resulted the crystal to glow brightly, shining a yellow light, and Angela carefully tapped the tip of the crystal onto the elder's bitten spot. The crystal reacted by illuminating more light. Five seconds had gone past, she retracted her staff, with the result of a healed elder. The bite mark was gone. Sandy gave a final touch, by giving a touch of gold sands, giving her the best sleep she's ever had in a while.

"We'd make a good partner Sandy." Angela winked.

"Must be one quite tiring job for you, Ange. There are many sick people in the globe." Hiccup said, crossing his arms.

"And we're not quite done here yet, anyway. It's a thing of me to actually feed the animals in this farm, because I'm pretty sure they're not fed yet. Youguysareup,right?Right,let'sgo." She said really quickly as she led them out while replying to their complains with innocent replies, such as "Ah you'll love it!", "cows are cute!", "they're not smelly!".

They walked out to the front porch, greeted by the breezy wind once again. This time, it was sensitive enough for the french woman recognize that she was at somewhere special. She let her friends walk away, as she made sure she's sure with her current thought. She looked back at the house, trying to find any sign, and there it was, a sign on the wall, written something.

"Guys."

They turned around to see the blond spinning around to while letting out what seemed to be gasps from her lungs. Then she burst into laughter.

"This is France! Oh mon Dieu!"

"Well . . . " Bunny shrugged. "Welcome home?"

"This is the south . . . most people are illiterate, but that elderly woman had a sign written 'bonjour' next to her door. Oh- How come I didn't know that-"

"Are we gonna feed the cows or not?" Bunny cut in, looking unhappy and bored. His constant tapping foot earned crossed arms from the angel.

"I'm going to have to feed you first, rabbit."

Apparently, born in the family with the background of farming was also one of Angela's reason to enter every barn she could and actually help feeding the animals, cure the sick ones, brush the dirty ones, and love the unloved ones. In the process, she partnered up with Hiccup while brushing a cow, and told him more about her background. She began from what she wanted to be, nurse. But being born in the rural south means less chance to explore the world that could only be understood through alphabets, at the very least. But her parents supported her, until she stepped her feet inside a very well named university. Women rights were something that had to be striven, as men are considered to be the ones who could only have the more knowledge. But she was no ordinary woman who's willing to let the synonyms of "normal" to describe her life, and herself. She studied, opened every book at every bookstore and library in the city, and her experience was her best teacher, as it led her to be a nurse who's actually more intelligent than most doctors in Paris. But there's always one thing doctors would get but she wouldn't, and it was recognition. Recognition for her true genius brain, and pure heart.

Complimented by the humble viking afterwards, she gave one last brush to the cow, and turned around to see the process the other guardians were making. Not a surprising sight, Bunny was leaning against a mast while sharing a carrot with a horse, Toothiana curiously examining the single tooth of a goat who's chewing straws, Sandy putting animals into sleep and watching what kind of a sweet dream an animal would have. Toothless was not inside because when the door was opened, every single animal backed off to a nearby corner. The french couldn't help but to sigh while wiping off sweats on her forehead.

Sandy moved on from a goat to a European bison, who happened to be asleep. Its horns were towering to the front, and it was a large one, making Sandy to look like a half of a midget. He motioned his hands to display the dream being 'played' inside, but nothing appeared. Confused, he tried to do the same, but the same result happened. Shrugging it off, he shook it off and moved on to the chickens. Little did he know, a small amount of dark sands sparked on top of the bison's head.

The bison's eyes peeled open, filled with anger, it charged forward, breaking the wooden door in front of it like it was a nothing. The angry beast went for Sandy first, and not even an eye rolled, it sent the guardian flying into the wall, and ironically, put him into the realm of unconsciousness.

"WATCH OUT-" Bunny warned. The angry bison looked at the Tooth Fairy, and charged at her. She was a woman who'd never faced fear in a long time. And this time, fear left her almost paralyzed. Seeing the situation, Bunny hopped in front of it, with hope his weight could slow the charging bison. But he was pinned mid air, and his back hit the tooth fairy instead. The two were sent mid air, hitting the wall, and were sent into the same realm where Sandy was.

And almost mystically, the biological skins of the bison peeled into the air, floating like ashes, revealing its true form.

Grey skin, black hair, but most of the thick hairs on the head area were floating ashes, steaming black hot, and red evil eyes. The horrifying scene made the remaining two to flee to the double door of the barn, which soon was chased by the bison. As he was about to land a finger on the door, the viking already felt a force from his back, sending both him and Angela flying into the air along with pieces of woods of the doors which were shattered.

"AHHH-"

Hiccup's vision turned black, then turned bright once again as he realized he and Angela were caught mid air by the Night Fury. The dragon was formed in a ball, and uncovered himself to release the humans, completely unharmed.

"Oh- Toothless, you-" Before Hiccup could even continue, the dragon turned to the other angry beast. The bison was unhappy to see his effort was a failure, sending a growl as a warning. But the Night Fury feared nothing, growling back with fiery breath at the end of his tongue to show his fierceness. The bison replied with another growl, ashes intensifying all over its head, slowly approaching the dragon with no fear too. The dragon warned with another growl, but then the bison charged once again. In an instant, Toothless shot a plasma blast. It caused an explosion that left smokes, but out of the smokes, the bull materialized as if nothing happened. Seeing so, Toothless stood on two feet, and hold the force of the bison by landing his other two feet on the horns. The dragon's weight was his advantage, as he managed to hold the charge. Fully stopped after leaving a dirt track for sixty feet, Toothless set his jaws on fire and bit the bison by the neck, and 'climbed' on top of the bison, bringing it down into the ground. Almost like American rodeo, the bison tried its best to shake off the dragon, but the bite was deep and burning. And little did it know, Toothless charged a plasma blast inside its mouth, and it caused another explosion.

The explosion sent the dragon into the air, regaining fully from the force and watched the scene to see what his tactic resulted. The smoke cleared off, revealing a headless bison. Still very much alive.

The horror worsened as the headless bison let out a growl, facing the dragon who was confused. But the dragon spotted something, something that might be the solution. Inside the headless neck, a pitch black flesh was seen, but a piece of red chunk meat was seen, beating.

It was a heart. The dragon narrowed his eyes, trying to plan out another plan in his brain, but the bison jumped into the air into the dragon, and the dragon was not ready. The beast took down the dragon, landing hardly on top of the dragon as it stomped its foot, smacking the dragon each second. It was returned by a scratch on the chest by the dragon, trying to dig through the flesh into the heart. The headless bison whined in pain, and Toothless switched over the position, on top of the headless beast now. Toothless violently dug through the flesh, with claws and fangs, until the heart was really exposed, red and glowing.

The dragon charged for another blast, but the bison tilted the dragon's jaws away with a leg. With violence, the dragon snapped off the leg, and sent a blast right into the heart.

Hiccup and Angela could only watch, knowing their ability in combat won't be enough to take down such an angry beast. The mess of the battle was devastating. Some grasses were found burnt by half, gray ashes filling the air which get consumed by fire as they touched the ground. The smoke cleared off, and the dragon walked out to his master, leaving what seemed to be a swarm of grey ashes behind him being pulled by gravity. Gasping in happiness, the two ran to the dragon and gave warm hugs.

"You saved us buddy - you're the best!" Hiccup said, hugging the neck of the dragon tighter. The dragon took Angela's staff and left it inside his mouth, which was let by the owner herself. The staff began to glow inside his mouth, as Toothless was sucking it like a lollipop. Hiccup noticed the weird behavior, and questioned the female.

"What is he doing?"

"Healing himself? It's not the first time he's done this Hiccup." Angela hinted, giggling about.

"Healing? . . . " Toothless seemed to enjoy having Angela's staff inside his mouth, his smile was the hint.

But then something more important popped inside Hiccup's mind. "The others! How about them-" as they turned to see the barn, someone was on the entrance. Unconscious Sandy, being held by a dark hand by the neck. The figure was feminine, no clear face was to be seen, only black sands not entirely covering the body, as some parts were invisible. They could see the inside of the barn through the belly part. But the sands were displaying a pair of lips, clear enough to be seen. And they were smiling. Black sands were circling the two, and neither of the other duo knew what they were looking at.

The lips on the face opened, and let out an ear-bleeding laugh, almost demonic. The figure spread black sands through Sandy through her hands, consuming the guardian. Angela's eyes widened, and screamed as she ran towards the demonic figure. But she was shot a trace of black sand on the shoulder, which was like bullet, it left a hole.

"ANGELA-"

Hiccup was about to help her, and the same thing was shot into his leg, bringing him into the ground. The demonic figure laughed even more at their misery. And almost like magic, Sandy was gone after she was complete. Toothless charged a plasma blast, which after a millisecond after it was spat, the figure shot at the blast, and it ignited inside the dragon's jaws instead, sending the dragon unconscious.

The figure smiled, and disappeared into the air as she walked.

Angela's wound was unbearable, she couldn't even initiate to start healing herself. Hiccup desperately tried to reach the female, but someone else already did.

"J-Jack? . . . "


	18. Chapter 17: Magical Wonders

It was dark, void, vast, yet peaceful. Immortality was granted to her when she was resurrected back from the death to bring wellness to the sick ones. It was well noticed by the guardian of life herself. She felt half awaken, yet half asleep. But one thing attracted one of her senses, a smell. it was a tea that she'd drink from her childhood, yet still would do if she could have the chance until now. It peeled her eyes, and she realized she was set down on a couch in the living room where the elder lived. On her left was Hiccup, and her right was Jack Frost. In front of her was served three cups of tea, still hot and steaming. On her right, a couch facing the same table in front of her, Tooth and Bunny were sat, apparently not aware of her yet.

"Hey . . . " She scrunched her eyes, "What happened?"

The two turned to her. "Oh, you're awake." Tooth responded, "drink the tea. You're safe now."

It was initiated by reflex that she took the cup, blew three gentle blows of air, and took a sip. Hiccup next to her, decided to try what kind of 'flavor' a tea would bring, but was stopped by Bunny.

"Wait, it's not for you. It's for me and Tooth."

"How do you know that?" Hiccup responded, disappointed.

"The granny can't see you yet, I haven't convinced you to believe in you yet. Don't you see that you're a guardian now, whatever your title is?" Aster shrugged, grabbing his cup and taking a sip. Hearing this, Angela suspected something odd.

"Then . . . " Angela pulled her lips away from the cup. "This isn't for me then!"

"It is for you. We've convinced the granny for you!" Toothiana smiled, "it's good that you've once taught me about French, Angie. I specifically looked for the words to make the granny to believe in your existence."

"Awh! Tooth, that's very sweet of you!" Angela replied.

"So you could convince the granny to believe in me too?" Hiccup asked, seemingly eager in wanting to have a 'believer' of him.

"It was hard, we tried to do so. Angela's existence as the guardian of life was something that the granny believed in instantly. You on the other hand, a viking brought back from the death with a dragon on your side, what's nice there to be believed in? Maybe if you're a friend of Jesus Christ, that'd change something." Bunny explained. "The same thing goes to Jack, a kid who throws snows into people's face. A granny wouldn't want a snowball thrown into her face."

"Neither a granny wants a giant rabbit to be in her house." Jack shot back, at the very least, he tried.

"Excuse me, Chill Boy, I was served a cup of tea." Bunny crossed his arms with a proud face.

"Ah, I see you're awake, my child."

There she was, dressed in a dress with patterns of boxes, and an apron, the granny humbly knelt down in front of the table and put down two more cups of teas. It was no doubt for the brunette and the silver haired boy. It was obvious since the granny looked at the two straight into the eyes. She pulled a chair while both of them were surprised. Her humble smile was turned into laughter. "Why do you seem so shocked, my dears?"

"Tu peux parler anglais?" (you could speak English?) Angela spoke first, not knowing the main case.

"C'est dans mon sang." (it's in my blood) the old woman replied.

"YOU CAN SEE US?!" Jack stood up all in sudden, his tone sounded emotional. The old woman noticed so, and motioned him to calm down. Seeing so, he did, and sat down back again. But his face still expressing shock and total curiosity. Indeed, it was true that he used to, and still would throw snowballs into people, and since invisibility was one of his ability, it only added more laughter to burst. But a year and a half later, he couldn't see the point of having no one able to see him. Even he was willing to let himself being thrown by snowballs back in return.

"Yes, I can see you clearly. You, and the viking." He gestured to the viking. The viking only shrugged and nodded in return.

"How could you could see them?" Bunny asked. "You said you couldn't when we tried to convince you?"

The old woman laughed. "Whilst looking for biscuits for you, I processed everything again when you tried to convince that another two human beings are here. One named Jack Frost, and one named Hiccup Haddock. Your description of the two were nothing but oddities. But then I recapped my childhood. I'd read books of fairy tales about, telling about kingdoms and their king and queen whose child was kidnapped, a boy whose nose would grow if he lied, a tree that would tell the truth, a giant living inside a castle on clouds, and many more. Maybe a boy whose staff would control the snows and a viking whose companion is a dragon aren't really more odd than those inside the fairy tale books I've read in my childhood."

The granny looked to her right and left, and leaned forward with her arms folded, about to whisper something.

"Besides, I've seen them." the granny said in a low tone. Her smirk represented something something that the guardians might be interested in. Indeed, it caught their interest.

"Them?" Angela asked.

"Mother Goose, who rides on the back of a goose . . . Goldilocks, who entered the house of family of bears . . . Jack, who trespassed the giant's castle on the clouds . . . Robin Hoods who's . . . not really what you'd call your hero of your childhood, I imagined him more of a - the point is - there are magical people with magical background or capability out there, do you really think you're the only ones?"The elderly woman explained.

"Oh please, you're only joking ma'am-" Angela slapped a knee, laughing at the 'joke'.

"Angela." Toothiana cut in. "They're out there, very much real. They're just out of our radar."

Angela looked at every person's expression in the room, only Hiccup was the only one who's dumbfounded, not because he was shocked, but he completely had no idea what the granny was talking about. Angela's laughter slowly turned faint, then it was ended with a cough to 'clear her throat', or more like clear her embarrassment out.

She turned to Jack. "You've seen one of them, Jack?"

"They were my only friends, but not all of them was willing to be friends." He answered, his chin resting on his knuckle. "I'm friends with Jack, which granny has recalled-"

"Oh great, another Jack. " Bunny crossed his arms.

"You can call me Amélie." Amelie, the granny nodded.

"Amélé?" Hiccup repeated, leaning forward but his back met the cushion of the couch again by a pull from Angela.

"Are you telling me that these people . . . exist?" Angela asked.

"Very much." Amélie replied. "Where have you been, my guardian of life, Angela LaCroix?"

"Heh . . . wow." Angela replied, throwing her back to the cushion. "I can't wait to meet one."

"You already have. One of us should've mentioned this before, but, Hiccup, Angela." Toothiana called out, and both of them turned to her. Jack did too, and Tooth sighed. "And I guess Jack too."

"We're the Magical Wonders of this world, we have special ability in this world that not even science could even understand. However, not everyone has a magic wand, or a hair that grows up to forty feet and could heal wounds, or a voice that could put people into deep slumber, or a superpower, or a hand that possesses ice power. They who have encountered magical things or events, hence they're the Magical Wonders too." Toothiana explained. "And we are the Magical Wonders that are chosen for special tasks. North intentionally didn't explain you so, so you could find it by yourself. Well it seems that I've spoiled it . . . Oops?"

"No, no, it's fine. It's just a matter of time until I find one." Angela waved it off. "Well I've seen ones, you guys including - oh - " Angela cut herself.

"Sandy?"

Bunny sighed. "If only we could come up with the topic later on . . . He's a goner."

"He's WHAT?!" Angela was about to cry, but seeing Amélie was about to reach for her, she backed off. She stood up, and ran outside. The others tried to reach for her, but when she reached to the meadow, she collapsed, and cried.

They slowed down, but was startled when her wings expanded all in sudden.

"NOOO! - " Her wings covered her body entirely, wrapping her to another place in another time.

Hiccup looked up to see the wreckage that the event had just left. The door of the barn was completely destroyed, and no one to be seen near it. She was hoping for Sandy to be there, lying on the grass, unconscious. But that wish was rejected.

Hiccup turned to Aster and Tooth. "He's gone?"

"He's not, right?" Jack asked the same, hoping for the answer he's wanting, but received a 'no' instead.

"He's been consumed by the figure, God knows who she was. " Tooth replied. "We found her approaching Sandy who was unconscious. We fought her, but she was too strong."

"We're guessing it's Pitch's creation. The black sands were no doubt, but its violence - must be Mayhem's creation. Perhaps he added that personality because Pitch's creations are not that aggressive. Pitch's creations hurt people's mental, making them to have a sense of fear. But physically? Not so much. It must be a fuse between their creation, considering Mayhem is responsible for the deaths of many people. Yet he's so called 'guardian', which I do not agree, of course." Bunny explained.

"Well, I think we should return and plan an attack. But find Angela first." Hiccup said.

"I might know where she is . . . But can't be sure." Jack said.

"You do?"

"I think so, yeah-" Jack looked at Amélie, who happened to be watching their conversation behind them all the time.

"The tea is still warm."Amélie smiled.

"Ah, this is it, my husband."

A brunette, dressed in a medieval theme with red and black accent stepped out of the staircase of the ship. Only crewed by him and his wife, the ship voyaged to the lonely fjord of Arendelle. The wife set down the sails and let the boat float to the dock with the remaining force, with her husband directing the boat to dock on the nearby dock. Her wife was dressed in the same medieval outfit with red and gold accent, and was the most beautiful woman the husband has ever seen. They met at the right place in the right time, almost seemed to perfect; they met at a heist.

A kingdom's castle somewhere in Europe was the victim. The male entered the castle from the north side, and the female entered the castle from the west side. They both entered through different windows, knocked out the same amount of guards in their way, entered the same amount of doors in their way, took the same amount of turn, and ended in the same room; the queen's tomb.

As scary as it sounds, they both had the biggest bravery, yet in the same amount too. They both had a research of the treasure lied inside the tomb. According to their research, the queen was adored so much by her people. People were wealthy and healthy, they won wars and attacks from foreign kingdoms, forming the fact that a queen is stronger without her king. Her people loved her so much, but the gods didn't, apparently. She was thrown sick, heavily ill. She passed away with no wrinkles on her beautiful face. The kingdom decided to add something into her coffin, something that the queen had achieved. And they were coins, made out of pure platinum by the kingdom's finest blacksmith, along with pure platinum poured in as well. A single coin would banish a price of gold. And a crown on her head, forged from platinum as well. A single shard of it would be able to buy a single land.

Both the female and the male were after this treasure.

They first had an argument of who was worthy to take home such treasure. Seeing it had no end, they decided to just work together before they could consume another full hour just for the argument. During the process, cupid shot an arrow on each other's heart, and that eye contact was made; which felt like nails had dug into their eyeballs, but they couldn't help but to want more. After they moved the heavy rock blocking the actual grave, they saw another coffin. It was opened effortlessly by the male, and there it was, the Platinum Queen, buried in actual platinum.

They took as much as they could, and as the male was about to reach for the crown, he realized it was hard to pull the object. But then the female told him that the crown was fixed to sit on the skull. The skull was pierced by 4 nails from the crown itself, so it wouldn't get removed. Seeing such a commitment was done by the kingdom in order just to 'honor' the queen, which the queen would've said 'no' to the offer if she were still alive, the two decided to leave the crown, and take what they only could.

Done with looting, the two got out in stealth, and the guards were alarmed by the mess when the two were already riding on their horses, away from the kingdom. After that, the two decided to seek for treasures together.

Their 'Wanted' papers were scattered across Europe, yet no clear descriptions of their faces were ever found. Not even their genders.

And Arendelle seemed to be the next victim.

The boat docked on the dock, and they were greeted by Arendellian guards, who immediately shot the questions, "who are you, and why have you come to this land?"

"We're a rich couple, who likes exploring kingdoms and getting a 'souvenir' from each kingdom that we visit!" The wife said, stepping down on the wooden board provided to reach the boat. "If there's a charge for a boat docking on your dock, here." The wife handed an object into the guard's palm, and closed his fist. The Arendellian guard took a look, and it was a chunk of pure gold rock. He was shocked, but then it was taken by a man who's higher when it comes to his position, General Fitzgerald.

Fitzgerald examined it, and put the object into his pocket. "Alright. You two are very much welcomed. Welcome to Arendelle. Our queen is named Elsa-"

"Yeah yeah . . . " The husband replied, tying the boat to the dock so it wouldn't float away carrying its riches into the lonely fjord. "We're on a quick visit, just for 'supplying' back."

The general nodded, and walked away with his men.

The two reunited their hands and began their stroll around the village when they found a burned house. The two only gave an 'owhh' while they were walking past the house.

"Not really the peaceful kingdom, perhaps?" the husband replied.

"Perhaps. And not the warmest too-" She made some friction on her arms. "Maybe they have warm outfits, let's seek for one. I already used my last one to get away with our last heist."

"But darling . . . " The husband stopped at his track, "I sensed something . . . odd about this kingdom."

"Well, guess what? We're the Magical Wonders! Nothing can stop us."

"Heh, you're right. Let's go."

Angela stepped back into her room. Broken wasn't the only word to describe the burnt house she's currently inside. She's back in her room, the room where she could only feel better emotionally. The death of Sandy was unbearable. She threw herself back into the past where she'd make Sandy a cup of tea, spent time watching his creations doing a wonderful job, wave of golden sands traveling in the skies, everything.

Before she could even process everything, her moment was broken by a knock on the door.

She stared at the door with a confused look. She never had a guest in years, or even anyone would even be able to see her. Even so, guests would've knocked the front door, not the bedroom's door.

"Who is it?!" Angela barked.

"A guest?" A faint 'duh' was heard afterwards.

"I don't accept guests, nor would I even have guests!"

"You sure?" The door was opened, revealing a man dressed in a green medieval outfit. Blond hair, sat by a green hat, and arrows and bow behind him. His golden mustache was not something in Angela's taste at all. His pose was confident, as was his smile. He happened to wear green gloves.

"You seem to like the color green so much, trying to look like Shrek, confident one?" Angela mocked, wiping away her tears.

"Oh please, angelic one. I heard your sobbing miles away, and I believe my magical presence could heal such a wounded heart. What is it, you got cheated? I'd cheat for you." The blond man replied.

"Nice one, but I'm more into a loyal man - wait, are you one of the Magical Wonders?" Angela questioned, standing up.

"Indeed I am, one of them. Magical, aren't I?" He replied. "And you are . . . Angela LaCroix, a human who was brought from nil into a living guardian with a holy task by the Man of the Moon. You're a living legend." The man honored her by bowing down. "Now, I'll cut with my persuasive yet addicting side, what's wrong, Guardian of Life?"

Angela returned him with a smile. "I must be famous huh . . . Knowing that you know me, but I don't know you."

"Words spread fast, but they spread faster when it's broadcast to us, the Magical Wonders. I know about you, and have always wanted to meet you, french nurse."

"Oh okay, that's too much. And you are?"

He inhaled.


	19. Chapter 18: Resurgence

"Throw them into the dungeon."

The couple was being dragged through staircases, a spiral one, which seemed to be endless. They could only grunt during the way, but the Arendellian guards that grasped the two were so strong, their aura was weakening the two in a strange way. The two were last seen by a pair of eyes that belonged to the princess of Arendelle kingdom, Anna herself. She felt pity for the two, and it was because of what happened before.

The two were violently tossed into the dungeon, earnings grunts from the two. The guards looked at the two with no certain emotion on their faces. Not even anger could be seen, but it was no longer able to be seen when the guards locked the door and left the two. The husband helped his wife to stand back on her feet. She could feel her legs trembling.

"Did you feel it? That aura? From both the queen and the guards?" She asked immediately, looking up to her husband's face.

"Yes . . . The queen was one of the Magical Wonders." The male said, scratching his hair.

"There's no doubt. We should've done a research first. But since you said we were on a quick visit . . . " She knocked his head lightly. "Think before you say next time, love."

"I will. But it'll be nice to think of a way out - " Whilst he was stepping backward with an index finger on his chin, he noticed something touched his foot. He looked at the object, and it was an icicle. He reached for the object, and examined it. When he looked up, he saw his wife looking in awe at the walls. He rolled his eyes from the object, and stared at the same objects on the walls.

Icicles, planted on every side of the wall. They released frosts onto the air, and one sent a sense of chill through the wife's spine, and she once again tried to create heat by shoving her arms. The sharp objects seemed to be pointing at their direction, almost like trying to reach for the couple.

"What the heck - " The husband stepped back, and his foot once again knocked something.

They were handcuffs, partially broken due to the ice covering it. His brain analyzed for a reason, and came up with the idea that the sub zero cold destroyed the metal. But his brain didn't come up with what could cause such a temperature. It was a disheartening view.

"I don't think we're in a normal dungeon." The wife said. "Jack? Do you have any idea?"

"No, I'm afraid Goldi . . . Listen, I need to explain you something."

-Flashback-

Goldilocks and Jack strolled in the village, admiring the beauty of the kingdom and the people that seemed to be happy people. The blonde already purchased a brand new warm clothes for her warmth issue, and with the price of merely five silvers, they gave the shop owner two golds and left without any change. Their medieval outfits were perfectly blurred with the rest of the villagers, which earned no sense of suspicion from the guards they walked past. And they finally reached the point where they could see the castle clearly.

"What do you think it would be, another vulnerable queen who's never trained in combat, and willingly give us her earrings just for the sake of her dear life?" Goldilocks speculated, looking at the castle.

"Well, better not to be cocky. A new castle, always the new challenge. I think the west side of the wall seemed climbable, I'll use my non-lethal sleeping dart at the guards above me and I suppose . . .my instinct will lead me to the treasure." Jack speculated.

"Well, to find me first is the main task."

It was almost like a prophecy that the two would meet every time they do a heist. Jack would come from the side of the castle where Goldilocks wouldn't follow him. She'd enter the castle from another side. And which wherever they entered from, with the same amount of turns they take, the same amount of doors that enter, the same amount of guards they take down, and the same amount of hiding spots they use, they'll always meet in the end.

And the 'prophecy' was put into work, and it worked. The plan was executed when the clock hit precisely midnight. The two were dressed in dark cloaks with a hood covering their head, lessening the chance of compromising their identities. Jack sneaked through the castle from the west side, and his wife from the north side. The 'prophecy' was on the process of working.

Goldilocks was interested on a double door that might lead her to what she's desiring at the moment. The Throne room. The double door was a towering one, and had beautiful carving all over. The right side was carved what seemed to be a queen and her daughter, putting on her daughter a crown. The left was the same, only it was the king giving his daughter the crown. She concluded the king and the queen had two daughters. If she'd done the plan at noon, she'd have been expecting the king and the queen inside the room, along with guards. But during this time, and based from her experience, the room should be empty, and the door would be locked. She tested the double door by pushing it, and the result raised her brow.

 _'It's not locked . . . '_

It's very rare to find this occasion, but she appreciated having it. She gently pushed the door and the sight inside shocked her.

Meanwhile, Jack crawled his way through the shadows. He's currently in a room where paintings were giving him death stares. He's been so many heist, but this was one of those things he'd never be able to get used to. Either they're family portraits, royal bloods portraits, those eyes were staring; he thought.

Jack stopped at a corner, seeing the hallway was turning right. He took a peek, and he saw an empty hallway, with a medium double door in the end. He revealed himself under the moonlight, but he retreated back to the shadows when he heard a voice speaking behind the doors.

"Let me go! What are you doing to my sister?!"

Although his main priority was himself, curiosity was one of his flaws. He curiously took a peek, with only an eye seeing what's going on after the double door was opened. At the other end of the hallway, he saw a princess-looking female being pushed into a door that Jack didn't notice.

'Maybe the little princess was not obeying the sleep schedule?' Jack thought. But his thought was proven wrong when one of the guards slapped her hardly in the cheek, collapsing her. She couldn't stand back again while her arms were trembling, as her shoulder was pulled with violence by the guard, who threw her into her bedroom afterwards. The bedroom door soon was locked from outside, and the guards returned back into the doors they came from.

Seeing such a shocking view, Jack came out from the shadow. He stopped at his track when he walked past the princess' room. Pity was what he felt, yet curiosity of why the royal guards would do such a thing. When he was about to land a finger on the door knob of the double door, the bedroom door creaked open.

Then Princess Anna appeared, her eyes stopped at the male. She gasped.

By reflex, Jack pinned the princess to the wall and shut her mouth.

"Listen, your majesty . . . I am not going to hurt you, but you must return back to the bed-" he stopped his whispers when he saw those blue eyes, watery blue eyes. He saw vulnerability, weakness, yet hoping for mercy. He'd seen the same view, only it was with his lover's eyes, when she was experiencing a near-death moment. He slowly released her mouth, finger by finger, and her hot breath was exposed into his face.

"P-Please help my sister . . . You can take our riches, but my sister - " She whispered.

"What's with your sister?"

"She needs help . . . Please, she's being controlled by two powerful men. Please . . . " she shoved his arms, moving forward while staring deeply into his eyes, begging for help. "I'll even give you golds! As rewards!"

"I'm assuming your sister . . . is the queen or-"

"Yes!" She nodded down.

"Ugh . . . Goldi will be mad . . . Alright, lead me to her. Quick."

"She's inside the throne room, through here!" Seeing so, he quickly rushed and opened the door. Anna followed the strange man, who grabbed something from his pocket. He quickly rotated to her when he's about the open the doors that would lead him to the throne room.

"Do I need to prepare myself for a combat?" He asked. She nodded in response vigorously.

He grabbed what seemed to be a sword and a shield, no longer than his index finger. His lips were casting a spell, a spell that could only initiate to work when it's whispered, and only known by the caster. Finished with his spell, suddenly the tiny sword became a real one, so did the shield. Not to mention they're plated with gold.

"Alright!" He pushed the door open, not surprised it wasn't locked. His eyes tracked on a woman who was flinched towards him. It shocked him that it was Goldilocks.

"Goldi!" Jack hurried to the female, but she was unconscious. He looked up to the enemy, and it made him to skip a beat to see his enemy.

"Hahah! Jack! The slayer of the giant up above in the clouds!" Pitch Black said, casting a sphere of black sands on both of his hands. "Why are you not promoted to be a guardian, when I'm already one?!" He challenged.

"Oh please, Pitch. Such position can only be taken by a boring person." Jack mocked.

"ELSA!" Anna yelled, trying to reach for the queen who's sitting on the throne chair unconscious, with Thomas Mayhem standing next to her working on something that involved the queen. Seeing such a dangerous sight, Jack didn't let the princess to run for her sister.

"Bring my wife to safety, I'll deal with these two. It will be easy." He intentionally said the last sentence to assure the desperate princess, along with a smile. Seeing so, she nodded down, and picked the woman by the armpits and dragged her. Before letting her go, Jack grabbed something from her wrist, and removed it. It was an armlet.

Jack put away both his sword and shield on his back, and shoved the armlet between his hands, and whispered a spell. It resulted the armlet to expand its size, and became a portal, which three large bears hopped from it.

"Go!" Jack commanded, and wore the armlet back again when it shrunk. The three bears let out loud growls and charged for the guardian of nightmare. Pitch's eyes widened, and his reflex was slow. One bear already slashed the guardian with its claws. Pitch couldn't evade by turning into wraith form since the bears were actual Magical Wonders, who could touch him nevertheless.

One bear headbutted the guardian, sending him into the air. One bear pawed the guardian, sending him into another direction. At the end, Jack hit him with a slash from his sword.

"Gah! . . . " Pitch whined in pain, facing the floor while coughing. By reflex, he turned around and formed a black shield, and Jack's sword landed right on top of it. From the shield itself, a blast of sands was shot into Jack. It sent Jack into the air, and one bear caught him mid air with a bear hug. Pitch stood back on his feet, and shot traces of black sands to Jack, which Jack quickly deflected it with his golden shield. He shot some more in a wider spread. Seeing so, Jack pronounced another spell, and it made his shield grow bigger, which managed to deflect every bit of Pitch's shots.

The other two bears pawed Pitch from left and right, bringing him to kiss the floor hardly. As he was about to stand back, the bears held him. "Good job!" Jack quickly reached for Pitch, and pinned him on the neck with a foot, and placed a rock with a sharp end on his neck from his pocket. It was no ordinary rock.

"MAYHEM!" Jack called, which caught his attention. He peeled his eyes opened to see his brother being pinned down.

"You know what this is, and I know - the guardian whose task is to protect the Magical Wonders has not been chosen yet, but I'll do what's necessary! Stop whatever you're doing!" Jack warned.

"Moon stone? How did you get such an item?" Mayhem stared at the object. Man on the moon landed a piece of its magical spells formed in material into earth, and it was this. The Moon Stone. Sharpen the other end of the stone to cut through flesh, and it will end the life of a guardian, breaking the immortality inside the guardian.

"Seeking treasures? I don't just look for riches, you know."Jack smiled confidently.

"Hahah! Who's the Magical Wonder you're protecting other than your wife?!" Mayhem approached the scene slowly, raising his hands to show dominance. Jack didn't find the right answer for his question, so he remained silent. Seeing so, he gestured to the sleeping queen.

"She is, in case you didn't know." Jack's jaw dropped for a second. "And you're doing a great job, but witness my creation, if you please."

Mayhem signaled at the body to rise, as his hand was rising. Elsa's spine was currently bent forward, and out of it, a figure came out. It almost seemed like her soul desperately struggling to go out of its physical body. The figure let out a demonic shriek, as it's giving a final push to separate itself from the physical body. The physical body was flinched to the back, revealing Elsa's pale face.

The demonic figure stood next to Elsa. The description of the figure was the same with its physical body, slim, wearing the same dress but everything about it was black and red, and not complete yet. Her body was entirely forged by Pitch's and Mayhem's sands.

"Who would've thought, the guardian of death could make a living being? . . . Haha, I bet Angela wouldn't be able to do the same." Mayhem approached his creation, and lifted the figure's chin, looking at its faceless face. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Looking so, Jack pressed the tip of the rock deeper into Pitch's skin, and giving more pressure from his foot too. "I'm not here to say congratulation on the birth of your disgusting creation."

Mayhem was not amused with Jack's attitude. He saw Pitch's eyes darting onto his, asking nothing but help. He rolled his eyes onto the figure's. And as if Mayhem even knew where the figure's eyes were, the figure received the message and teleported into nowhere.

Out of the darkness, the figure appeared behind Jack and knocked the male down with a whip of its powerful arm. Jack was thrown onto the wall, and the painting above him fell to his back. The bears were shocked, but the figure managed to bring one to the floor, and almost like a predator, the figure climbed on top of the bear, and 'bit' the bear on the neck. The bear sensed a sense of pain, and by relief, it only lasted for a short moment until the bear only saw darkness. Magically, the figure was starting to materialized. Skins were found forming on the area where sands were found. Seeing so, the figure chased after the other two bears.

Mayhem let his creation to feel 'alive' in 'death', whilst picking up the moon stone from the floor. Pitch coughed severely, and stood back on his feet.

"My my, we're only getting stronger, thanks to Jack." Mayhem smiled.

"He's no different than the other Jack. Reckless, yet foolish." Pitch said, shoving his hand on his neck.

While examining the object, the figure returned back, with three dead bears behind it. A third of the face was complete, a part of her waist, the thigh, and arm. One eye was formed, and it looked at its master with no expression but thirst. A smile curled on his lips, admiring his creation.

"Once her thirst for souls is complete, we can kill the little queen without killing my creation here. They still have a tight bond, and cut one end, it'll kill the other one." Mayhem explained.

"So you're telling me Elsa's still alive?" Pitch asked.

"Yes. What's the term . . . Coma. She's in coma, however." Mayhem replied. "She will have to suck the souls of not normal humans, but the souls of Magical Wonders in order to complete herself. But they'll have to be equally as powerful. Not like Jack . . . Nor Goldilocks. We need someone who's as powerful . . . or worthy as she is. Those bears might've done a progress, but she'll be back into her normal form when she was born." Mayhem explained.

It was soon proven when a tiny bit of the figure's skin was peeling off, and burnt into the air as it floated. Pitch noticed the sight, and Mayhem gave him a pose that said 'See?'.

"She's a picky eater then." Pitch commented, crossing his arms.

"We can say that. Oh, I almost forgot . . . Her last mission, we sent her out, she should've summoned him ages ago." Mayhem gestured the figure, and it summoned a ball of sands. It threw the object, and Sandy was summoned, tied with black sands. The guardian was kept asleep by the sands around him, and he was lucky to not see what Pitch will do to him,

"AHAHA! About time, my dear!" Pitch forged a dagger, and caressed the sharp edge. He pressed the tip right on Sandy's chest, giving the area a little bit of pressure. Before proceeding in, he snapped a finger, and the black sands around Sandy were gone. His golden eyes were peeled open in an immediate pace, but were closed back again when Pitch pierced the dagger through his chest.

Sandy was soon consumed by black sands once again.

"Ngh . . . "

A whine turned the brothers to see Jack, who tried to stand on his feet while having a large painting on top of his back. Then their attention was soon turned to the guards at the other end of the room, bringing both Anna and Goldilocks in their arms. Goldilocks' eyes spotted the view where Jack was pinned down by a large painting.

"Jack!"

"Guards, take that man too. And release Princess Anna, if you may." Pitch demanded, and the guards did so. Pitch's black sands were engulfed by the guards, so the guards were under control by fear.

"Throw them into the dungeon." Mayhem demanded, and the guards left with the couple. Anna watched them being dragged, and her attention was turned to the figure behind her.

"Well Anna, it seems that you're so impatient to see my little creation. I was going to show it to you by morning." Mayhem chuckled, circling the princess.

"W-What have you done now?"

"Oh you know . . . Doing what Death would do."

-Present Time-

"Teas are amazing."

"Yes, but Hiccup, this isn't really the best moment to talk about teas?" Tooth shrugged while rotating her vision to him. "I'll take you back to Amelie's house anytime you want, or you can do it by yourself."

The pack walked back to the meadow and Aster pounded the ground with a foot twice, and a bunny hole was summoned. Amelie was following them with a constant smile on her face.

"Come on, we must reach Angie then return back to the HQ." Bunny commanded.

"Before you go, may I say some final words?" the elder woman asked, and every person turned to her.

"I rarely get any visitors, and you're very much welcomed if you have any interest to stop by. Besides, Magical Wonders are more interesting than normal humans." She winked in the end, and earned laughter from the guardians.

"Oh we will, Amelie. We will." Jack replied.

They bid farewell and each of them jumped into the hole one by one. Both Hiccup and Toothless were the last ones, and weren't sure where the sketchy looking hole would take them to. Hiccup's pose explained his confusion and doubts, as he's hearing loud 'wooooo' inside the hole.

"Would you even fit inside the hole, Toothless?" As if the dragon understood, it grumbled a 'no'.

Hiccup poked the lips of the hole with a foot, and a powerful force sucked his body entirely. "WaaaAAAHHH!"

The dragon could only look in confusion, but then the hole expanded its size, and air started to suck everything near it. Soon, with the dragon near its area, it sucked the dragon in.

Both the dragon and his rider were ended in a room with a loud thud. A room where its wooden floor, wooden walls were black. They were black because they were consumed with fire in the past, but magically, the fire didn't weaken the wood panels at all. As Hiccup struggled to stand back up, his tongue tasted the taste of charcoal from the floor, so he spat it away. He looked up, and the memory of him saving the little baby in the past hit him like a Monstrous Nightmare hitting him with its pointy jaws. But the whole room was nicely decorated, vases and portraits were perfectly placed on a shelf. A wardrobe on his right, which was burnt but its beauty was not erased by the fire. And finally, the symbol of the room's designer's nationality, a french flag, displayed on the wall.

However, what's more shocking was what in front of Hiccup himself. A man, dressed in medieval outfit with green as the main color, very closely positioned to Angela LaCroix on her bed, hands locked to each other's, lips were about to reach the female's, and the female's eyes were shut, welcoming his kiss. The male very much noticed the guardians' appearances, but the female, not so much.

'Go ahead, kiss her.' Bunny motioned his hand, giving it a go. The male hesitated at first, but gave Angela a peck.

"That was quick, you never kissed anyone befo . . . " Her sentence stopped when her eyes rolled at the spectators.

"HAVE YOU ALL BEEN HERE IN THE WHOLE TIME?!" Angela threw a pillow at them, her pale face turning into a red tomato in a matter of second.

"We just got here. And my my, if it isn't Robin Hood. Tell me, Robin." Jack crossed his arms, tapping his foot while a confident cheeky smile was curled. "How's that girl doing, who was it, Quinn?"

"You're making things up, Frost."

Indeed, it's Robin Hood. The archery master, whose job is to shoot arrows of flirts to women, not rather to shoot arrows at enemies. His mustache was never in any woman's taste in the world, but with a nice approach, a girl would easily fall into it. If both Jack's and Goldilocks' prophecy is to meet at the end, it is Robin's magical prophecy to shoot arrows without missing, and to make women fall for his mustache. When he's not shooting arrows of justice at the moment, this is what he'd do.

"Oh wow. I guess I now know what Amelie was all about when said she expected Robin to be something else." Tooth said. "Must be a nice thing to do, playing with girls, huh Robin?"

"Guys please . . . " Angela ceased the criticism. "He made me feel better, somehow." Angela rolled her eyes onto his. "Who would've thought Robin Hood would be - "

Unexpectedly, a portal was summoned between Angela and the guardians. It released a blow of cold winds to every direction, and a boot came out, followed with a enormous body of North. The portal soon closed behind him, as everyone backed off.

"HICCUP!" North exclaimed. "YOU LEFT AND YOU ALREADY CAUSED A TROUBLE AND KILLED A GUARDIAN!" The Santa Claus was furious, he pulled his sword out and pointed the tip to the viking.

"No wait! North! I made the guardians to leave the workshop! It was my fault!" Angela quickly confessed. Her quick response was responded with another sword, pointed right to her forehead. The bulky man turned to her.

"You too, Angela? And what are you doing with Robin Hood? Man has slept with many women, and you're nothing but another one to add onto the list." North commented. He noticed the viking's dragon on the back was showing his teeth to show aggression. Seeing so, North summoned another portal with another snow globe, and tossed Hiccup by the shoulder, and Angela by her wing into the portal. Toothless let out a growl, and jumped into the portal. But it disappeared just before he could touch it.


	20. Chapter 19: Prophecy

Using his strong muscles, the Russian tossed both Angela and Hiccup into the cold ice. The portal apparently took the trio to what seemed to be an icy place, with blizzard filling blowing with no clear direction. The flat ice surface was soon tasted by Hiccup, making him to realize such a remote place he was ended in. Helping Angela standing up, Hiccup summoned his inferno blade, which surprisingly had its fire still lit even with the harsh blizzard taking place. The cold was stinging his skin, much more worse than the hails and blizzards he once faced in Berk. But the most suffering one was the French woman, as she's covering herself with her wings to produce a tiny bit of warmth. Her bare foot was struggling to get grip on the ice. She was in a bad shape due to the subzero temperature, but North was the only one wasn't bothered by the condition.

"North! We're sorry! I-It will never happen again!" Hiccup shouted through the loud blizzard. North's figure was only seen as a big shadow, due the fact the blizzard was blinding the duo.

"Will never happen again?! What did you do?! Broke a vase?!" North shouted back, approaching the duo. "Sandman the Guardian of Dreams was our only hope on fighting Pitch! And you two let him die!" From the distance, the sound of withdrawn swords was heard. North was a strong and powerful man. He was a master swordsman and he considered himself the best in the world. His skill in swordsmanship are so advanced that the Man in the Moon and Ombric trusted him with one of the legendary relics, Tsar Lunar XI's wielding the swords, North pointed one of them to the duo who feared the furious guardian.

"There's no use of having you a guardian, after all, Hiccup." He swung his sword down, and the two avoided it a with a backward jump. "Angela, you might've saved many suffering people, but without hope, there's no use of living." He gave another swung while walking to the two, but evaded once again.

"North! Please!-" Before even Angela could continue, Hiccup was hit by a snow globe, which sent him flying. "No!" Again, before she could even turn to the viking, out of the blue, she was ran over by a line of deer, galloping while stomping on the woman hardly. They were apparently summoned by North without caution. The pack of deers soon jumped into another portal, sending them back where they belong.

Hiccup used his flaming inferno sword to support his body, but then he heard those loud footsteps. He quickly switched his peg leg to switch its end to the one with spiky bottom to support his weight on the slippery ice. With reflex, he swung his sword up, making contact with North's. A loud clang was produced, followed by another one, and more. The sword fight was paused as North landed both of his swords onto Hiccup's flaming one. Using his bigger muscles, North easily added more force, which threw Hiccup all the way to the back.

A confident smile was curled, as North took his steps forward to Hiccup once again. But then he felt a sense of pain on his back, and it was because of Angela's staff.

"Gah!" North whined in pain, and immediately blocked another of Angela's swing with his sword. Adding force, he flinched it to the side, and kicked the woman off.

"Oof-" She used her wings to soften the landing. Her body rolled on the slippery ice, and amazingly, managed to stand back on her bare feet immediately. She looked up to see the man, and noticed a change.

The cold wind was blowing to his direction, through Angela's bare back. Using the chance, Angela struggled to set her wings upright from her spine, so the pointy end would face the opposite direction of the wind.

"Nghh! . . . " With one mighty push, she blew a large proportion of air right into North with her wings. It was too quick for North to handle, that the old man was sent flying into the air, and gave him a hard landing. He quickly returned back on his feet, and an explosion was felt on his back, enough to bent his spine forward. He turned around to see Hiccup with explosive gas balls on his hands. Hiccup threw another one, and almost seemed so easily done, North deflected it with the sharp edge of his Tsar's sword, causing it to explode midair.

Hiccup gasped in shock, but he decided to do the same, only with 'faster' pace. North could only smile at his desperation. He snapped a finger, and the wind direction turned all in sudden, it changed direction to blow right into him. He took a step to the left, and the explosive gas ball was heading towards a charging Angela instead.

 _BOOM_

It was a direct hit to her belly.

Hiccup gasped in shock once again, but deeper. "ANGELA!"

Consumed by fury, rage, and wrath, Hiccup yelled to the top of his lungs. His yelling echoed through the scene. His breath was steaming hot, hot enough to make the ice below him to melt a tad. Soon, his right hand along with his layers of armors was consumed by a surge of energy, which turned his right arm into hard solid black rock, which seemed similar to frozen lava. On the upper side of his arm was carved by red glowing lines, which again, looked like flowing lava, the sign of chief.

On his left arm, his armors were torn off, and green flame was ignited. In the most remote place covered in raging blizzard, he had never felt this warm. His eyes examined the mysterious power he had just erupted, more particularly at the chief sign on his right arm. He would love to understand what kind of potential he was containing, but at the very moment, it was needed to do what's necessary.

North stared at the boy, and laughed out loud in success.

"Finally! I have lured it out!" The old man continued his laugh, and used one of his weapon to support his weight on the ice. He pierced both swords into the ice, and reached for something inside his mantle.

It was an encrypted piece of rock, with a crescent moon encryption carved on it. Without known by anyone except North, a hollow spot happened to take place just under where North was standing. Hiccup watched the old man with a baffled look, and approached him with a slow pace. Soon, North placed the fragment in the hollow spot, and it fitted perfectly, without even a gap to be seen.

It ignited a surge of power below their feet, which awakened the Guardian of Life just several feet away from the hollow spot. She felt the surge of energy on the ice, and all at once, the ice cracked, and shattered into tons of pieces, revealing the true ground they're standing on.

The were black, almost like tarmac, but carvings were found all over. All of the lines were glowing blue bright. Not one word could describe the theme or origin of the carvings. And it ceased the intense blizzard, but still left the chilly air to fill the atmosphere. Their true surroundings were revealed as the air started to clear from the foggy ones. They were surrounded with circling walls, which resulted a ground shaped with perfect circle, expanding eighty feet across in diameter. The wall was much more astonishing! More encryption was found, and they were telling a story.

"North . . . What is this?" Angela asked, standing up back again.

"The prophecy was true." North said, not answering Angela's question. "Come here, to this side."

North led the two to the north side of the wall. On top of the towering wall that reached ten feet, was carved the crescent moon. Below it, nine figures were found, one destroyed, and two were hollow. Each figure's height was half of a foot tall.

"You see this? The crescent moon represents the man on the moon. Below that, there are us! Nine guardians who have tasks each for their own." North pointed the last two with his index and middle fingers. "These two are hollows, because you haven't found your center yet."

North turned to Hiccup. "Until now."

"What is my center? . . . " Hiccup asked to himself, and abruptly, both of his arms turned normal in an instant, which erupted a gasp from his throat. He earned a pout from North.

"Tell me Hiccup . . . " He set down on his knees so he could face Hiccup face to face. "How do you feel when you see the ones you care the most . . . get hurt?" North gestured to Angela, who's on his right.

"I feel . . . angry, mad, and yet . . . sad."

"Why do you feel so?" North questioned again.

"Because I . . . care about my people. It is my job to protect the ones I care the most." Angela smiled at his response, gripping to her staff more.

Without caution, Hiccup's left arm was soon ignited by the same green flame, and his other one to be a hard rock one, with a chief signature glowing red hot. The process didn't harm the viking at all, apparently.

"A chief . . . " North took his right arm and pointed at the signature. "Protects his own."

The line hit him hard, as it brought back to see the face of his beloved father in North's face, who died to protect his son. His family was only reunited no more than an hour, until Drago's alpha dragon controlled Toothless to kill his own rider. But luckily, instead of filled with arguments and sad-sorrow atmosphere, the family danced in happiness. For The Dancing and The Dreaming.

Reality struck Hiccup once again. His attention was soon turned to the hollow spot that represented him, which suddenly, his figure was carved magically. On his right arm, it was black, representing his lava hot arm, and his left one was flaming, representing the flaming arm, and a dragon behind the carving, representing the Night Fury. He gasped at the sight, a blinding light blinded the trio for a moment. Now, a new guardian has taken place.

"Hiccup, you are the Guardian of the Magical Wonders. Your job is to protect them from any harm. The reason you are brought up to this spot is because there's a Magical Wonder's life being threatened. A quite strong one, yet desperate one." North stepped away from the wall, and more carvings were found behind him. Many figures were seen, each have their own story and character.

"These figures . . . They represent the Magical Wonders out there. And here . . . " North pointed at a specific one, which had a crack on it. "Is Queen Elsa, the queen of Arendelle. Her spot is cracked, red and black lines glowing on the actual cracks. She's in danger."

"Oh Thor! Elsa's in danger?!" Hiccup asked.

"Very much indeed . . . Our enemies are, as I said, Mayhem and Black." North crossed his arms.

"We have to save her!" Angela demanded.

"Not without proper planning, Angie. We will head back to the HQ soon."

Hiccup examined at the figures that represented the Magical Wonders. Each was interesting, as he's skimming from left to right, and right to left. There was a mermaid, a knight, a soldier from a tribe who had a spear and a shield, a king, a queen, a boy, a fox, a monster, a fairy, a pirate, a sailor, a writer, a poet, a scientist, a witch, a beast and his eyes stopped at something familiar.

"North . . . Who's this?" He was referring to a figure who seemed feminine, slender, a spear on the right, and a dragon on the left. His mind was telling him it was a dragon rider.

"Oh. Valka Haddock. The brave woman who's made friends with many dragon, and she was the first who did so." North replied. "Very pretty woman, I must say."


	21. Chapter 20: Love

**There's a smut in the end. Please do not read if you're not 17 or above :^) nothing much happened in this chapter anyway.**

The loud footsteps echoed through the whole of the workshop, as every head inside the main room was turned to the source. Through a pair of doors stepped out North with his yetis. All remaining guardians were standing there, seeing the expression North currently had. Seeing it, they thought North had something under his sleeve.

"Alright, we need a plan folks." He walked over to a square table with snowflakes patterns on the wooden edges. Bunnymund, Toothiana, Jack, Hiccup, and Angela. "Since we know merely a little about our enemy, I suspect we should do a little bit of a spying action- Robin, what are you doing here?"

The question was shot when Robin was about to take a step to approach the guardians. His eyeballs rolled up with innocence. "I uhh . . . am volunteering for this operation, seeing it might need a help from an archer?"

North let out a sigh, and gestured the man to join the conversation. "Alright. Robin is in." North's hands motioned on top of the square table, and magic took its place. A projection of Arendelle's castle made out of clear ice was materialized, with no flaw to be seen. Even the water around the castle was projected. The whole projection illuminated light blue light, which earned an amused look on Hiccup's facial expression.

"As I said, information gathering is something we'd probably do first in order to know how mad the dark brothers are right now. Arendelle's castle is . . . well guarded. Guards everywhere. The main entrance is a bridge on the front side. It's actually open for public during noon because there's a front yard for people to either enjoy skating or just simply strolling. But for the sake of stealth, we'll have to play it in Pitch's way to play, in the darkness."

The end affected the viking a tad. His legs somehow felt trembling, almost unable to support his weight because of what's he had seen moments ago.

"And believe me or not . . . " North snapped a finger, and golden dots illuminated on the projection. Both Toothiana and Bunnymund were taken by surprise to see the sight. "They are Aster's and Tooth's believers, adult people." North placed his hands on his hips. "Meaning you two can be seen. So that means you will have to back off from this mission first."

Hiccup looked at the two who had fierce disappointed looks on their faces. He raised his hand. "I'll go. I can go with Angela or Jack in order to maintain a silent operation."

North crossed his arms. "I can believe in Angela and you, Hiccup. But Jack, I'm afraid . . . " he rolled his eyes to meet the frost blue ones. "I can't trust you with this yet. You will stay here and hope for the best."

Jack let out a deep sigh, and shrugged. "Alright. I'll stay and be a good boy." he said, gripping on his staff tighter.

"Heh, I'd like to witness that." Bunny sarcastically said, giving Jack a friendly push.

"But Hiccup, I will have to warn you something." North rested his palms on the table, shooting his gaze to lock with Hiccup's. "This is Pitch and Mayhem we're facing. There's always one characteristic each of them. Pitch, he either controls people with fear, or makes a pack of soldiers of his own to maintain security. His soldiers can be in many forms, even the ones we cannot describe. And Mayhem, as he's done before to you, he kills."

Hiccup nodded down, seeming cool outside but flooded with nerves inside. "Understood."

"Having not much believers will make you easily slip in the shadows, or should I say should. Because we'll never know. Having Angela as a healer should guarantee more safety, but attack at the very last option. They're clever men, and can predict anything." North explained once again, and shared a look on both Hiccup and Angela. Behind them, was raised an arm upward. Robin squeezed in between the two.

"Can I uhh . . . join in?"

North gave him a serious and fierce look, darting into his eyes to determine whether the man was ready for such a task. His mind was soon made.

"No, I'm afraid. You'll stay here for further action."

"Aw . . . " Both of Robin's shoulders fell down in disappointment, and so did his face.

"Besides, you're still visible to normal humans. You're only a dead weight if you come along." North said.

"But I can be the back up plan! You know, when things turned upside down! I'm really great at archery, I promise!" He gestured to his bow, as his tone sounded desperate for a part of the mission. "And I don't think Hiccup's any great at combat!" he gave Hiccup a 'friendly' nudge, which wasn't taken nicely.

"Please, Hiccup is better at combat than you." North chuckled. "And I actually do have someone for that part. She's a Magical Wonder too, actually."

North stepped back to give some room for the Magical Wonder who's taking part in the mission, who happened to be Valka Haddock.

Hiccup, her son deeply gasped at the sight, as so did his mother. He quickly rushed his way to reach for the female viking, and his arms opening for a hug. Their bodies soon made contact as the two reunited, with Hiccup's face buried into his mother's shoulder, inhaling the smell that only her mother had. Her mother's face was buried in the brunette's soft hair, as a trail of tear streamed down her cheek, meeting the end of her deeply happy smile that curled. Her glossy green eyes opened, as she pulled away to see her son's face. Seeing it was really him, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, she planted loving kisses on his forehead and his head before hugging his tightly once again.

"Y-You're alive . . . " she spoke with quivering lips. Her gasps were intrusions for her ability to speak.

"I am . . . somehow."

The two were watched by every single person in the room, including the yetis. Motherly love was defined in the current love. Kisses, brushes, and not to forget love were given to the male by his mother. Warmth immediately filled the atmosphere, seeing a fragile yet strong family was reunited. And little did they know, a third figure was silently joining the hug. Its presence was only noticed by the mother, but soon went away as she tilted her head up to see what it was. One thing was sure, its presence felt familiar.

The two released each other, and Valka noticed someone watching the sight in a rather close gap. Angela, holding her fist against her chest while her lips quivering, still afraid of the female viking because of what happened last time they were together. Witnessing such a sight, Valka gave an assuring warm smile to the angel whilst letting go of her son.

"It's okay Angie . . . Je ne te reproche pas . . . " Valka said the last bit with no mistakes to hear on her pronunciation, which earned a surprised look on Angela. But it assured her enough to crash her body against the female viking to hug her.

Angela's wings constantly spread open and shut, probably expressing what's she's feeling at the moment as she's burying her face into Valka's shoulder. Almost seemed like they were mother and daughter. Soon, her wings curled forward to hug the female viking too, which made Valka to chuckle.

"Shh . . . It's alright. You did nothing wrong." Somehow, Angela broke into tears while having her face hidden from the people around her. Valka only chuckled more. She decided to find for North by tip toeing to look because most of her vision was blocked by Angela's wings.

"So, North! Sounds like a plan! When do we do it?" She asked with a smile, still hugging the Guardian of Life.

"Ah, yes. Since it's currently dawn in Arendelle, we will wait for night to fall in once again tomorrow. How about that?"

"Sounds good. Sounds good."

One figure was looking at the scenery in sorrow and envious. Robin slowly made his way to a random direction while the others were discussing the plan even further. His vision was facing down the floor, seemingly finding the floor more interesting than the whole discussion as he trailed off to whenever his feet were taking him to. Staircases, right turnings, left turnings, doors were taken as he scoured around. He soon was ended up in a hallway with doors on the right and left. It was the hallway with rooms for North's close friends to stay in. He happened to stop right in front of a door that had French vibe on the door itself. He twisted the doorknob and it happened to not be locked. Inside, on the left was found another door that would probably lead to the bathroom. On the right, a desk and a shelf were seen, decorated nicely with French miniatures adorning small little details. On the far end, a bed, with a window right next to it, giving a view of the cold North Pole, yet magnificent North pole.

He placed his bow and arrows away. He sat on the bed, not caring to the fact it might be someone else's bed, and enjoyed the view. Robin opened the windows, and let the cold but not so harsh wind fill the room. There, he sat with his mind thinking of Angela herself. Him, not being accepted to execute the spying mission was something that let the mood down. He wanted to stay on Angela's side all the time, after he realized that he was not flirting with an ordinary woman. He actually had to take a closer look to appreciate the unique yet hardly known beauty that only Angela Marguerite LaCroix had. He wanted her all for himself, he wanted all of her attention, he's madly in love with the French woman. Even though it was only a little thing, the fact that North didn't let him to join the mission, it was love that resulted him to feel so missing, yet shallow; almost like empty.

His thoughts went deeper and deeper for the next several moments, either appreciating Angela's face in his mind or trying to fill his emptiness and failing miserably.

The door across the room soon opened, revealing the owner of the room.

"Robin?"

The archer quickly turned to the source of the voice, and turned embarrassed. "I'm so sorry! I was wondering around since I-"

"Couldn't join me?" She smirked, shutting the door behind her before Robin could even get off from the bed. Her answer left the man to be speechless, since it was damn true. It was easily read on his facial expression, making the living angel to walk over to him with full confidence.

"Hey, I'll only be gone for a day, nothing more. And since we're here, why don't we pick from where we last left off?" she gave him a smile.

It soon gave the male a little flashback. Angela and himself, having a nice conversation that actually made the two to be interested in each other. Their last topic was about how Robin is a flirtatious person who can make girls fall into him easily. Angela was no doubt was on his victims, but Robin couldn't keep his heart contained too. Her beauty was undeniably his taste. Her smile, her hair, her eyes, her slender figure, her wings, her personality, he could mention a thousand more and wouldn't get bored of it. This combination was something he wouldn't let slip away.

She rested her hand on his knee, shoving it while smiling. "I wanna know more about those people that you gave medicines to, which you stole from the doctors in the town."

"Well I uh . . . " he chuckled to clear himself out from the sad vibe around him. "As I said, I took a bag full of medicines while pretending to be a doctor by wearing one of those . . . " he motioned himself wearing a mask. "Beaked mask. The one with the beak with two eyes . . . "

"Ah, yes, those. My doctors would wear those, and I still don't get the idea behind it." She nodded down, letting the male to proceed.

"I took the bag, and through a window I jumped off. They were on alert maybe five minutes after I took my horse back and ran away. So it was a successful run." he smiled, nodding down.

"Is it a thing for you to . . . help the poor?"

He formed his hand into a fist, planting it into his chest with a serious tone. "Always."

She admired the willingness of him to help the poor, which earned bright blushes on her cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" Robin asked, curiously.

"Ah - it's just . . . I find you really . . . " she didn't know where the shyness came from, given the fact their lips already met once. It was one of the moments that made Robin to realize what a woman he was facing. "Attractive?"

"Well . . . you're not the only one. I've fallen deeply into you, Angie . . . so quickly. Your physical beauty and . . . your pure soul . . . they were something I'm really . . . " before he could continue, he looked up to see a rather shocked Angela LaCroix.

"Too much? Too fast?"

She chuckled down, which only made the archer to fall even deeper. Angela landed a hand on his cheek, her smooth skin met the hairy yet attractive facial hair of Robin.

"I guess . . . why deny it when it's already happened?" Through her deep blush, she smiled. It was returned with the same warm smile from Robin. Almost simultaneously, hunger for physical touches ignited inside the male and the female.

Robin soon leaned in. He was a hair's breadth away from her now, his skin barely touching hers, his light green eyes boring straight into hers. Her hand landed on his crotch area, sensing a hard sensation that was very much noticeable. "Do you know how many times I have gotten off to thought of you the past moments?"

Her hand soon gave a little press on the his private area more. Biting her lip, she made a small, incoherent sound as she felt the actual size she's about to face, and its hardness, yet smoothness even behind through his pants. Even the cold air didn't achieve its earlier effect now. She shut her eyes tightly, "Robin . . . "

That was when Robin completely pressed his body flush against hers. He let her hand go as he wrapped his muscled arms around her waist, and what he did next stunned her. He placed a firm kiss on her lips, holding her lips against his. She felt captured by the soft texture and the feeling it gave her. When she slightly opened her eyes, she saw that his eyes were completely closed and he looked completely unguarded, vulnerable almost. Very much different than the playboy he was known to be. He let actual love flow into his movements, with the perfect proportions of hunger and thirst for such a beautiful body he's currently dominating.

When he broke the kiss, he looked into her eyes straight, his forehead gently resting on top of hers, and said, "Do you believe in love at first sight, Angela?"

"I . . . " her hand reached for his buttons, unbuttoning them while being hypnotized deeply into Robin's green eyes. "I do." his bare chest was exposed, hinting a perfectly built body underneath his clothes. Angela's shoulder was exposed by accident, and Robin made the other one to be exposed too. He soon helped her stripping down, throwing her pure white dress into the floor, leaving her with a strapless bra and underwear, which were quickly discarded as well with Robin's experienced hands. He only needed one hand to undo her bra, and his teeth to drag down Angela's undie. It was damn sexy. The view of her bare body with curled wings behind her back only accelerated the male to strip himself down now, and with a help from Angela herself, his well built body was revealed. They were now bare for each other.

"What if I told you . . . " his lips hovering over hers, lightly brushing. "That I have fallen completely in love with you?" His steamy hot breath steaming into her face, which blushes on Angela's face were the effect of it. "What if I told you that I would never tire of looking at you . . . and never tire of spending an immortal life with you?"

Robin looked intensely into her eyes, and she must've stared at him for the longest time. "I think . . . you're crazy." she said, in a mild daze.

"Do you want me to stop?" Robin let go of her and backed off a little, looking slightly disappointed with her response. And suddenly, she felt incomplete. Hollow even. She didn't want him to stop, she wanted him to touch her more, she wanted to feel him inside her. Her body wanted his, and her brain was mush. She wasn't going to deny it.

She reached for his hands with her own and guided them to her breasts, and placed her own behind his neck as she pulled him in for a hungry kiss. Robin's hands grasped her breasts, squeezing, kneading. He was an expert. He knew a woman's body, how to make her squirm and writhe with pleasure.

His loving kisses trailed down from her lips to her chin, often nibbling her skin while trailing down which only turned the angel more. Her smooth chest made contact with his soft lips, often too savoring her taste. He forced her breasts together, sucking and licking her nipples simultaneously. When he heard her moan, a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"R-Robin . . . " she bit her lower lip hard, trying to control her uncontrollable breathing.

"Mhm?" he stopped fondling her breasts orally, but kept them imprisoned with his soft yet playful hands. "Yes, Angela?" taunts were filling his tone, running his thumbs in a back and forth motion over her nipples. The sensation made her hips buck and her wings to spread all in sudden.

"D-Don't tease me!" She pleaded, her breaths came in ragged pants.

Smirking in reply, he kept her breasts cupped in his hands whilst his mouth trailed down once again. Her perfectly shaped belly was something that he appreciated by kissing all over it, specifically on her belly button. Her messy breathing constantly kept her belly to inhale and exhale in a messy pace. Her rib bones were almost visible due to her slim figure, especially she inhaled deeply. He eventually reached his target. Angela's slit inched away from his and she smiled nervously when he looked up to her. Angela didn't start softly when pressing her entrance into Robin's mouth. His tongue soon was stuck inside her, savoring her taste in the moist entrance. His tongue explored more and she moaned louder and louder, panting heavily whenever he brushed against a sweet spot. It wasn't long until Angela started calling his name softly. Kisses were often given to her core, sweet sweet kisses. With a gentle move, his lips reached for her clit, nibbling it while earning more melodic moaning from Angela's throat. His tongue stimulated her, it grew louder as she began to reach her climax. She then came arching her back and gasping loudly with pure pleasure.

Robin soon made his way up to meet her lips once again, making Angela to savor her own taste. Pulling away for a second, she felt two fingers pressing on her entrance. Then he brought them up for her to see. His parted fingers were coated with her honey, with a string of fluid bridging them together. "I think you're ready."

Her eyes widened for a second. "So you . . . " without even continuing, she closed her eyes, cheeks flaming hot. She was finally going to feel a man inside her.

"I'll be gentle." Robin promised, guiding the head of his thick length to her entrance. "Relax your body. And try not to hit me with your wings." his statement earned a chuckle from her.

Nonetheless, she did as she commanded, fighting off the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins. Except this was slightly more challenging than she expected. Angela kept her eyes locked onto his hypnotizing ones as his shaft entered her.

She immediately bit her lips as she felt a small burning feeling . . . that soon faded away as soon as it came. She just felt . . . filled.

Robin looked down to the area where they were united, then looked up to herself. "You alright, dearie?"

"Y-Yes . . . " she let out a big proportion of air. The pain was dull and was barely there anymore. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Alright." his expression relaxed a bit. "Can I push a little further?"

She gulped. "You mean . . . You're not all the way in yet?"

Robin could only chuckle. "I am afraid not . . . " he placed his hands on her outer thigh and rubbed gently.

She let out a single chuckle. "I uh . . . go ahead, Robin."

With her permission, Robin pushed her hips further in, his full length filling the remaining space there was. She felt the tip of her cock against her womb, fluttering her stomach. Strange was the word to describe the feeling, although given the fact she was dripping wet. But Robin was a gentleman. He fought against his instinct to give it his full energy by moving carefully. He let her to adjust with his size with a careful expression stitched on his face.

Moans once again escaped from her throat, her arms locking Robin by the neck, only letting Robin to move with his hips. His mouth once again met her neck. He chose one spot and orally attacked her sensitive skin while moving his hips up and down gently. His oral movement was on point, balanced between kisses and bites. It was enough to leave a red mark on her skin. Pleasure was coming from two different spots, and you could say she became a real angel as she was feeling heavenly.

Robin felt it, and so did Angela. They were both about to reach their own climax. Feeling so, Robin looked up to her beautiful yet erotic face. "I'm almost . . . "

"M-Me too . . . Mnn~" she replied.

He quickened his pace, flowing out more pleasure to her.

"Ahh!~" Angela screamed in a throaty voice, coating Robin's shaft inside her. And seconds later, Robin pulled his shaft out.


End file.
